Moonlit Days and Nights
by GreenTeaRulerAkaQueenChad
Summary: I'm not good with summeries. Well...it's about YuYu Hakusho... Sry, that's all I got.
1. Moonlit Blades and Silence when needed

Tucked away, down a fairly long dirt driveway, an old, white farmhouse sits in the shade of a massive oak tree. This day is hot, with a slight, gentle breeze. Dragonflies and grasshoppers buzz into the air occasionally, and a mocking bird calls in the distance. The land looks peaceful, and horses graze in one of the many pastures near the house. Their bellies are fat and the foals sleep in the grass, too tired to play. The only thing disturbing the peaceful scene, besides the occasional growl of an automobile, is a horrid blare of music coming from an open window. There a girl sits, her wet black hair tied sloppily at the nape of her neck. Her eyes where green and happy, which she was now as she screamed to the speakers. Her mother wasn't home, meaning she had no worries.   
  
She was in her own world now, withdrawn in the place where she was most happiest. Here in this world, she was free. Free and relaxed in the electric beats as she surfed the endless electronic world. Free to think and hack.  
  
She glanced out the window, still singing. Unknown to her, a shadow watched from within the closet tree. Even if her music wasn't on, and she knew he was there, she would have never found him. He was too well concealed for that.  
  
What she did see was the sun setting. It's light casting pink everywhere. Even the horses had the pink illusion. It was like something in a fairy tale.  
  
"It's pretty," she thought to herself. She made a mental note to draw that later, and turned around back in her seat. Her fingers grabbed the volume control and turned-up the speakers even louder. The words booming from the computer, her own voice droned by the louder noise. She continued her hacking as she sang, still unknown about her watcher.  
  
The shadow sat in his concealed spot, eyeing the girl and the pictures in his hand. He found the music incredible annoying. It broke his concentration too much.   
  
He watched as she turned to look out the window whiling catching his first real glimpse of her. This was the girl for sure. He was glad that he could finally leave and not have to stay for hours listening to her irritating music. Suddenly, with a quick blink of an eye, the shadow vanished, leaving her back in her own little world, surfing through the endless sea of technology.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma," a gruff voice spoke into the large office.  
  
"Yea hurry it, I'm busy."  
  
"It's the girl."  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of papers dropping and scraping the floor.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Why else would I tell you I found her?" he growled.  
  
"Chill it. Where's Yusuke and the others?"  
  
"Sleeping, I suppose." There was slight sarcasm in the tone.  
  
"Go get them then meet me back here."  
  
The boy with spiked hair and crimson eyes, nodded then turned swiftly on his heel and left. Koenma watched him leave and thought a moment. Then he yelled for Ogre to pick-up the papers that littered the floor. Ogre whined until a hard kick slammed against his rum.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Julie Andrea Smith was nearing the age of sixteen. It was August now, and her birthday was Septmeber 20th. Only a few months to piddle and school would start soon. That would make the weeks pass. She was glad that her summer was ending. Soon she would see her friends, take-up drama, and only see her mother on occasions. But right now, she wasn't thinking about school or friends or her birthday. She was thinking about how comfortable her bed looked at the moment. The clock ticked 12:00. Sleep seemed like a good agenda.  
  
But first she had to get ready for bed. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She changed into her pyjamas-they were dark purple pants with a matching tank. The tank had a sliver moon on it- and crawled into the warmth of her comforters. It barely took her ten minutes to fall sound asleep. She'd had an exhausting day.  
  
Outside, the boy with spiked hair nestled himself into a tree. He watched as her silhouette move behind the closed curtain. After a few minutes, the lights turned out and all was quiet. Her breathing soon became slow and laxed. She was deep asleep.   
  
Swift as lightening, he leapt soundlessly from the tree and over the hurricane fence. After making sure he was out of earshot, the boy fumbled inside his jacket and retrieved a small compact. He opened it, revealing a screen with a picture of a cheery women in her 20's. She had baby blue hair, pink eyes, and a pretty face. The women was smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Hiei, what's up?" the picture said.  
  
Hiei didn't smile back.  
  
"Botan, send Kurama and Yusuke over," he ordered.  
  
"What about Kuwabara?" she asked.  
  
"Kuwabara's too loud. He'll ruin the mission. It's night here, and she's asleep."  
  
"O ya…I guess so! I'll send them over! Over and out!" she gave him smile and thumbs-up good bye, and the screen went blank. Hiei closed the device and returned it to its pocket. He looked to the sky just in time to see a brief, green flash above him. Two figures appeared in the air, and began descending. One had black hair, and the other had red.  
  
"Keep quiet," he whispered as soon as they had landed. The two nodded.  
  
"Which room is she in?" said the red haired boy. This was Kurama.  
  
Hiei pointed towards the room in the back section of the house. "We're in luck. The backdoor is unlocked so it'll save me the trouble of breaking it."  
  
The three started walking towards the house.  
  
"Don't wake the dogs," Hiei warned.  
  
"Great…" Yusuke muttered. He was the black haired boy.  
  
The room was small and a tight squeeze for the three. Their only light source was the glow-in-the dark stars that covered the room. It created the look that they had just stepped into the center of the universe. To their right was the daybed with the girl in it. She was still fast asleep, along with a cat. It too was sleeping .  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
_"Yusuke, shut-up and leave this to Kurama and me."_ Hiei used his telepathic powers. He noticed Yusuke glaring at him, even in the dark. He would have had an earful if they didn't have to be absolutely quiet.  
  
_"Hiei, I think this could be done peacefully. We can carry her to Koenma's, and if she wakes on the way, you can hit her with your katana hilt."_ Hiei nodded towards Kurama.  
  
_"O.k."_ He replied, and rested his hand near is sword. Kurama nodded back and quietly approached the bed. Yusuke was in the back corner, bored and agitated. Kurama gently picked-up the girl with the blanket and cradled her in his arms.   
  
Suddenly, the cat began meowing. All the commotion had woken it and it probably knew that the boys didn't belong here. It meowed louder, urgent to wake its owner. The boys froze.  
  
"Someone shut that thing up," Hiei hissed.  
  
Yusuke walked towards it, "Here kitty, kitty." he whispered. "Damn, just when we need Kuwabara." He reached for the cat, but it dashed away, down the hall, silent now. "At least it's quiet," he muttered.  
  
"Please just let's get to Koenma before anything else happens." Kurama stood there blushing in the dark. The girl was trying to snuggle into his chest. Her hand was clenching the fabric of his shirt and she was muttering stuff about school. Yusuke suppressed a laugh and Hiei smirked lightly.  
  
The three walked quietly outside, into the night air. It was cool and crisp against their skin. Stars twinkled above, distant and real, unlike the ones in the girl's room.  
  
They took turns jumping easily over the fence and continued to the portal. A twig snap.  
  
"Wait," Kurama whispered, "someone's there."  
  
Hiei eased his hand to his katana, focusing on the figure. The shadows made him difficult to see and he was cloaking his spirit energy extremely well, almost to the point of it not there.  
  
"Show yourself," Kurama said to the shadow while stepping forward.  
  
"Yoko Kurama…" it hissed. The voice sounded like a snake's, slithering through the night. "I've heard of you, bandit. And Hiei of the Jagan… I've heard of you also." The voice sounded amused and snarling at the same time. It glanced at Yusuke and dismissed him.  
  
"What about me?" Yusuke glared at the figure. His fist were clenched. "You never heard of me?"  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke or baka for short," the voice snickered. "I'm surprised that your luck hasn't run short yet, because that's all you have in battle…"  
  
Yusuke clenched his fist tighter. He could feel his anger rising. "O ya!" he yelled and ran towards the figure, "well let's see how much luck you have!"  
  
"Yusuke stop!" Kurama said, trying to keep quiet. All the noise was waking the girl and possibly neighbours. They needed to end this soon and get to Koenma's.  
  
Kurama noticed Hiei unsheathing is katana. With a flash as quick as lightening, Hiei jumped in front of Yusuke and sliced at the figure. It dodged just before the blade made contact.  
  
"Have to be faster Hiei," it toyed.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply as he charged again.  
  
The figure pulled a katana from his clock and blocked the oncoming attack. The two separated their blades and charged again. Sparks flew and their swords glinted in the moonlight. They were moving so fast that the only thing seen was an occasional flicker in the cool air.  
  
"Hand over the girl," it demanded.  
  
Hiei back flipped and landed on his feet. "I don't take request from losers," he whispered smugly. With a sudden burst of speed and a smirk, he made a final charge. The figure had no time to react before his body was cut into several pieces. Hiei sheathed his katana and looked at the remains of his victim. Purple smoke was rising from within the shredded cloak. There was no blood, no body. Just the cloak.  
  
"A puppet," Kurama whispered. "A powerful one at that. I wonder who sent it."  
  
"Hey. I was suppose to fight him,"  
  
"Let's leave. Where's the portal?" He completely ignored Yusuke's remark.  
  
"On the other side of that tree, near the roots." Kurama motioned towards a large oak. "But first Hiei, I need your help," The girl was trying frantically to roll out of his arms. She kept whispering no,no,no. Hiei walked quickly toward her. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes open and gasped for air, like she'd been drowning. She looked up and saw a sweet faced boy with red hair and green eyes staring down at her. It was the last thing she remembered before she was knocked out by Hiei's katana.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? I know it has a lot of mess-ups and stuff but it is my first fanfic afterall so don't throw too much at me! I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Write me and give me some ideas. I'm fresh outta those. O ya… don't forget that since Japan is on the other side of the world, the time is different. Don't get confused. Thanks for reading! And remember…. Chickens Will Rule the World!!! Ha Ha!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	2. Wakeup in Wonderland, aka Botan's Room

disclaimer I don't own YuYu Hakusho! And I forgot the name of the guy who does but if he was here right now, I'd hug and kiss him. ::sniffles:: That man is great!  
  
Why does everyone say that elephants like peanuts? Hmm….  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where…where am I?" Julie sat-up, fear running cold through her veins. Her head pounded with a dull throb. Cautiously, she looked around. The walls were a pastel yellow and the room was trimmed in a medium shade of blue. The carpet was a cream color with blue rugs. This definitely wasn't her room; she'd never been here in her life. Where in the hell was she?   
  
Pushing back the covers, she quietly walked towards the door. It was to her left. Maybe she could figure out were she was or find someone she knew or help if things were bad. Her hand trembled as her fingers stretched towards the doorknob. What was behind the door? Why was she here? Who brought her here? Was she in danger?  
  
The doorknob was cold to the touch. She hesitated, then tried to turn it. It was locked. She felt her heart speed-up. Was she trapped? Quietly, she turned and padded to the other side of the room. The carpet was thick and cushiony, and it made little noise as she surveyed and walked. Apparently it was a girl's room. There was a make-up stand in one corner and a bookcase filled with romance novels in another. There was also a dresser with a flower design painted on it. The room was well lit because of the large window parallel to the door. Outside, it looked like a couple hours before dusk. She unlatched it and peered down. It was quite a drop. She must have been on the 4th floor. If it came to the worse, that would have to be her last resort.   
  
She backed away and felt herself tremble. What was going on? Was she dreaming?  
  
The door latch clicked and she swung around., eyes wide and alert. Her whole body tensed as the door began to swing open.  
  
A women poked her head into the room and smiled at her. Julie stared. The women had blue hair and pink eyes.  
  
"Who…Who… are you? What's going on?"  
  
"O don't worry," she smiled again, "you're safe. My name's Botan."  
  
Julie felt a little better. Her instincts said she could trust her. "My name is Julie," at least her voice was steadier now.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" the women said cheerfully. Botan stepped into the room and extended her hand. Julie shook it briefly and gave her a small smile. It was hard to understand the women's accent. Julie was debating if it was Chinese or Japanese. She'd studied 2 years of Japanese and she could read and write fairly well, but the accents always gave her trouble. Fortunately Botan was speaking in English. She would have been lost if she hadn't.  
  
"Are you hungry? I have dinner fixed." she offered.  
  
Julie relaxed some more. This women seemed nice. "Well…uh…actually, I would like to know what's going on." She didn't want it to sound rude so she added, "but thanks anyway."  
  
Botan smiled once again. "O no problem! Just follow me! I'll bring you to Koenma!" She turned and went out the door. Julie hesitated and then followed outside. The hallway's floor was tiled and fluorescent lights hung overhead. It slightly resembled an office building, but with a lot more doors.  
  
"Koenma? Who? Please don't let this be a trap," she thought to herself. The floor was cold on her bare feet. She didn't realize that she was still in her sleep attire. Suddenly she remembered something she wanted to know. "Uh…Botan?"  
  
"Yea? What's up?"  
  
"Why was the door locked?" She could feel her checks turning a slight shade of pink. She felt stupid for asking her possible killer that question.  
  
"O. We didn't want you to wander around and get lost if you woke before someone checked on you." Botan turned her head and talked while they continued down the seemingly endless hall.   
  
It seemed logical, she supposed.  
  
The rest of the way they walked in silence. Julie didn't know how long it was until Botan stopped in front of two large doors and shouted, "We're here!" She jumped. So many things were whirling in her head, it had made her loose track of time and reality. She hadn't even tried to remember how they'd gotten here. The place was huge. She had been thoroughly thrown off of course once Botan had made the first couple of twist and turns.  
  
Julie looked up at the doors. They were blue, trimmed in red. "What now?" she thought. "Are we going in?"  
  
Botan turned and looked at her with her usual smile. "Shall we?" she said happily and pushed open one of the doors.  
  
The room was large with a desk and a funny looking TV on the left side. The desk was staked high with papers and blue men in loincloths were running around it. Julie gasped. Some even had horns!   
  
She could feel Botan's hand on her back, pushing her.   
  
"Well go on in! Don't be shy!" Botan propelled her halfway through the entrance before she let her walk on her own. Julie noticed a couch on the left that had been blocked from her view by the door. Three boys were sitting on it, one was leaning in a corner. The boys sitting were looking at her. One had on a trench coat, shirt, and jeans with orange hair and a funny, pinched face to accommodate it. He looked like the tallest and the least intelligent one. The boy next to him, in the middle, had his hair jelled back. He had the brown eyes and the black hair Japanese look. He was also pretty cute. The third boy had emerald green eyes and fairly long, red hair. She paused at him and her eyes grew wider.   
  
"It wasn't a dream then," she thought. Julie noted that the black haired boy and him were both wearing black, like burglars. "They must have been the ones that brought me here." The red haired boy smiled. She blushed slightly and looked at the boy in the corner. He was short with spiky black hair and amber eyes. There was a sword at his side and he was also wearing black. Julie looked at his eyes. She'd never seen anyone with amber before. His gaze shifted and for a moment, their minds locked.  
  
_"What are you looking at?"_ his voice was gruff in her head and he was glaring at her from across the room. For a moment, her brain froze from shock. "_Tongue tied?"_ he smirked.  
  
Julie snapped out of her trance and stared straight at him, matching his glare. She didn't liked being pushed around. _"That's funny, because we aren't talking."_ She was impressed that she understood and pronounced everything in Japanese, even more impressed that she could mind read back.  
  
Before he could reply, Botan unknowingly interrupted them, "O.k. everyone! Out!" She ushered the boys outside and said something in Japanese that Julie couldn't quite catch. Botan closed the door behind them. Julie was glad that she didn't leave.  
  
"Now that they are gone…" Botan said while sitting herself on the couch. Julie sat on the other end.  
  
"Hello, my name Koenma," a boy's voice said.  
  
She looked around the room, startled. It took her a moment to realize that the voice was coming from behind the desk. The papers pushed back revealing a…  
  
"Baby?!" She said kind of shocked. First the blue men and the mind reading, now this?  
  
"I am not a baby," he said slightly offended. "I am ruler of the Spirit World,"  
  
"Oh…sorry," she didn't mean to upset him. "Uh…what's Spirit World?"  
  
"I thought you would ask that. Thankfully, I've rehearsed this several times," the baby cleared his throat and moved his pacifier to one side. "Spirit World is were souls come to get checked in and cross over and such. There is also two other worlds, the demon and the human. It's one of my job to keep demons out of the human world." The last part he said with pride. "With me so far?"  
  
Julie was debating with herself if she should believe it or not. "Maybe I'm dreaming…" she whispered.  
  
"I assure you it's no dream,"  
  
She sighed. Her head was killing her. "Well what do I have to do with this?" she said to Koenma. Suddenly, she realized something. "Am I dead?!" she jumped from the couch.  
  
"O no! Not yet anyway." he said waving his small hands in the air.  
  
She paled a little.  
  
Botan stood-up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't mean it that way silly!" she said laughing. Julie sat back down and placed her head in her hands. She wished the throbbing in her temple would stop.  
  
"Well, in order for me to protect the human and demon world from disasters, I have a team of Spirit Detectives assembled," he continued. "That was group that was in here earlier. They go on missions and save the world and stuff."  
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with me."  
  
"I was getting there," he said slightly annoyed. "As I was saying, my team has been request to participate in a tournament. A small one, but it still requires five fighters and sadly, I only have four."  
  
"Are you saying that you want me to be that fifth fighter?" She looked-up, shocked. That was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She was no fighter!  
  
"Yes," Apparently Koenma didn't think it was so stupid, "If my team loses, the human world will be in grave danger."  
  
"Well you're definitely going to loose with me on your team! I'm no fighter!" she yelled.  
  
"The tournament is in six months, plenty of time to train." .  
  
"But why me? There are millions of people, why me?"  
  
"There is no one else strong enough," He fished inside his kimono and retrieved a remote. The TV turned on, revealing a picture of her with a strange green tinted, sliver aura.  
  
"What's that?" she stared at the shimmering light. It was very pretty.  
  
"That is your spirit energy. It's very high for a human," he was also staring at the screen.  
  
"Do you mean my ki?"  
  
"Basically, yea. We think you're a demon on your father's side, that's why your energy is so high."  
  
She gaped. Her two years of Japanese had taught her about some stuff like demons and ki. "You think I'm a demon?!" she shouted. "How? I sure don't look like one!" This was all just a weird mistake.  
  
"Your demon powers may be dormant, or you may be just a person with high spirit energy. We're researching that now," he said calmly, as if finding out you were a demon was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"But there has to be someone stronger! Don't you have like some ninjas or samurais somewhere that you can ask?" Julie looked at Koenma then put her heads back in her hands and moaned. The headache was getting worse, and she could feel a knot rising on her temple. This day was getting stranger and weirder by the minute.  
  
"I wouldn't have you brought here if we had someone else. You're our last resort."  
  
She sighed. There wasn't really a choice in the matter. Either she trained with them or went home and waited for whatever "grave danger" he had mentioned. "This sucks," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Well, have you reached a decision?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Julie stood, swayed a little, then walked over to Koenma. She extended her hand. "Deal," she said with a grim face.  
  
He gripped her hand the best he could and said, "Welcome to Team Urameshi."  
  
They shook.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think? I think I did better on this chapter than the first. Just flame me enough and maybe I'll figure it out. If any of my spelling on the names or any of the information is wrong, then please tell me. I would also appreciate any stuff that you would like to happen in this story. I'm debating if there should be some romance or not or if it should be like it is now. Whatever that is anyway… Uh, as far as the messaging, I don't mind criticism, I just don't like being yelled at so if you're mad at your boyfriend or something…. Then don't take it out on me cause I just want to be loved! Also tell me if anyone seems out of character. I think I made Urameshi sound kind of mean in the first chapter. Well, that's all I got so….See you next round!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	3. Late for Tea Time

Yes, Yes, I know I don't own YuYu Hakusho, nor do you!!! So stop your whining!!!  
  
Chickens rule, Ducks suck.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan's grip was stronger than she'd expected. It was almost to the point of hurting as she pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Come on Julie! I'll introduce you to the gang!" she said happily, while pushing the door open with her free hand. It resulted in a dominoes effect. First the black haired, the orange haired, then the red haired, and final the spiky haired boy fell into a pile in front of the entrance. Julie could hear the spiky haired boy yelling from the bottom. She had to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Well I told you not to listen in!" Botan was a little angry, and she glared at the boys. "Well anyway," She was speaking in English now, "Julie, I'll introduce you to the gang since they're already here." There was sarcasm in the word "here". The gang stood up. "This is Yusuke," she said while pointing to the black haired one, "and this is Kuwabara," now the orange haired, "and this is Kurama," the red haired boy, "and that one over there is Hiei." She turned and looked at Julie. "Welcome to the gang!" she said happily.  
  
Yusuke walked up to her and shook her hand. "Well you don't look like much but hello anyway," His grip was firm.  
  
"Uh…thanks," she said back in Japanese and released his shake.  
  
Next was Kuwabara. He got down on one knee, grabbed her hands, and began muttering love stuff in Japanese. Julie gaped, too shocked to move. He was asking her to marry him!! Suddenly, Botan's hand made contact with his cheek, and he was smacked aside.  
  
"Thanks Botan," she breathed. Her face was a deep shade of red.  
  
"O no problem!" Botan shouted. "Any time!" Kuwabara was on the floor, twitching with a print on his face. Yusuke was laughing at him.  
  
Julie froze as Kurama stepped up.   
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I don't know your name," he said with a smile and in perfect English.  
  
"Uh…Julie, Julie Smith," she stuttered while they shook. She hoped that he thought she was still blushing from Kuwabara.  
  
Trying to distract herself from him, she turned to Hiei, expecting a welcome. He glared at her and began talking to Botan in Japanese. She caught the words "team", "her on it", and "ridiculous". This peeved her. She wasn't going to be insulted by him twice in less than an hour.   
  
Conjuring up her most menacing face and best Japanese she said in a level tone, "Well I'm sorry Hiei, you're just going to have to deal with it like a big boy."  
  
He glared even more fiercely, said something she couldn't understand, and stalked away. A few moments later, she heard a distant door slam.  
  
Julie's stomach dropped. She suddenly felt bad for what she said, even though he did deserve it. She'd always been very prone to people's feelings even though she tried to hide it.  
  
Kurama spoke to her, "I'm sorry. He doesn't warm-up to people at first."  
  
This made her feel better. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
They were interrupted by a sudden beeping noise coming from Botan's watch.  
  
"O dear!" she said while staring at it. "I have some stuff to do. You guys show Julie around. Her room is the extra one on the end." An oar appeared out of thin air. Botan hopped on it. "And Kurama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't leave Julie alone with Yusuke or Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Ta Ta!" she waved at the boys and then vanished on her oar.  
  
Julie stared at the spot were Botan had been. The only part she'd caught from their little conversation was the part about Kuwabara and Yusuke. Now she was slightly freaked and without Botan. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
Finally, Kurama broke the ice. "Here, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"My room?" Electronic signals travelled swiftly through her mind in less than a milli second. Something clicked and she paled. She had a home, a life! She couldn't stay here! What if they didn't let her go home until after the tournament? That was half a year! She doubted her mother would take that casually. "You don't mean I'm going to live here?!" she took a step back, as if fearing someone would catch her.  
  
"O no! We don't live here either. Sometimes we stay here for a few days when we're training or on missions," he explained.  
  
She paused for a moment, relieved. A thought crossed her mind. "Hey Kurama, do you know what time it is?" she asked suddenly. She was curious about how long she'd been asleep.  
  
He pulled back his shirt sleeve and read the time. "around 5 p.m."  
  
"O shit," she whispered. If she was correct, then it was around 5 a.m. over in America. Her mom would be waking-up soon, and she always checked on Julie before she left for work. "Kurama, I need you to bring me home…now."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei sat on his windowsill listening to noise coming from down the hall. He heard Botan's conversation, her farewell, and the silence that followed. Then he heard Kurama and the girl talking in a different language. He lost their voices as they ran back into Koenma's office.  
  
_"Kurama, what's going on?"_ he contacted with his mind.  
  
_"Koenma is making a portal so the girl can go back home. She's in the dilemma of her absence being discovered,"_ Kurama answered back.   
  
"Hn," She had them worked up for that?   
  
He waited a few minutes, making sure they were gone before he headed to Koenma's himself. He had some questions to ask the Ruler of Sprit World, especially about his reasoning in choosing that girl.  
  
Hiei opened his door and strutted quickly down the hall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koenma had fortunately allowed her to return home for a few hours. Now she was laying in her bed, trying to control her breathing so it appeared she was asleep. That was difficult considering she had just jumped over the fence, ran to her house, and dash through the door before her mom walked in.  
  
Julie laid there, thinking about all that had happened. She hoped it was just dream, a strange, weird dream, but deep down, she knew better. Deep down, she knew that this was expected of her. This is what she was suppose to do. Destiny. That's what it was. Plan and simple, now all she had to do was make herself believe it. But it was so hard to believe something that you had denied and dismissed all your life.  
  
She sighed and realized how tired she was. Closing her eyes, she feel into a shallow, broken sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The toddler was stamping papers at his desk, his fingers doing 90 to nothing. Koenma was so caught up in is work, he didn't even notice Hiei strolling in. It took him a few moments to realize his guest.  
  
"What's up Hiei?" he said, not lifting his gaze from his papers.  
  
"Koenma, who is that girl?"  
  
Koenma thought a moment, "Your new team mate, that's who," he answered.  
  
"Don't play with me." There was a growl.  
  
He looked up for the first time, still stamping, and stared at Hiei.  
  
"Today, when we abducted her, there was someone waiting."  
  
The stamping stopped. The room was quiet, as if anticipating something.  
  
"Yes…go on," Koenma's voice was low.  
  
"It was a puppet, nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"Who sent it?"  
  
"That's what I want to know."  
  
For a moment, neither of them spoke.  
  
"You know, most tournaments announce only a few months in advance. Not much time to train, but this tournament is different."  
  
"Yes, I see your point," Koenma stood in his chair. "That means they expect us to bring the girl."  
  
"And the last round is one on one, regardless if we already won."  
  
"I know. That's why I couldn't participate and had to take such drastic measures."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"That means they want her, and they expect us to train her for them," there was a angered look on Koenma's face. "I won't allow it," he muttered.  
  
"That puppet was a message. They're mocking us."  
  
Koenma looked down, deep in thought. "Hiei, I need you to watch her for me, just in case."  
  
"Find someone else to be a babysitter," he scowled.  
  
"No, I need you to watch her until we get her into Japan. You're the least likely to be seen, that's why."  
  
Hiei frowned, knowing he'd lost the battle. "Fine," he said and prepared to leave.   
  
A green portal popped-up suddenly, in his way. Kurama and Yusuke stepped through.  
  
_"I'll tell you later,"_ he replied to Kurama's questioning look. Stepping through the portal that they had just walked out of, he vanished before anyone could say anything to him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Yusuke asked, pointing his thumb towards the now disappearing portal.  
  
"To watch the girl," was Koenma's only answer. He was deep in thought, stamping.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's something new. I've written three chapters in less than a week. I'm a genius! Cough Cough. Well, tell me if anything seems wrong or if your confused or whatever. I promise that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be in it more, a lot more. I just couldn't find that much room for them in the first few chapters. Also, tell me were you'd like this story to head. Criticism is welcomed, not flames. I'm sensitive, you know! Well thanks for reading! See you later.  
  
P.S. Strangers have the best candy!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	4. The Minature Lake of Cereal

Sadly, once again…I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Stop bringing it up! ::crys::  
  
If you had a choice between a shovel or a wig, what would you choose?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight shined through the window, announcing a new day. Julie stretched, and pushed back the covers, yawning as she went to the bathroom. No matter how hectic her life seemed, the world always moved on. There was always a new day, a new beginning. When things got rough, she felt safe falling back on that confidence.  
  
Julie used the bathroom, washed her hands and face, and proceeded to the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, but some food in her belly would help energize her. She needed some energy. She hadn't slept that well.  
  
Done fixing her cereal, she walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and thought her previous day over. While thinking, she noticed the room was trashed. Her mother probably had one of her fits again, and now she was stuck with the mess.  
  
She stared down at her bowl, watching the cereal float around. The room wasn't the only mess. Her life was also one, too. How was she going to work training around her regular life? And what about this tournament? She wasn't too thrilled about having to fight, possibly kill someone. And how was she going to explain her absences to her mother? Her mom wouldn't even let her out of the house without a good reason. She liked Julie home so she had someone to take her rage out on.  
  
Julie stared angrily at her cereal. Everything was her fault in this house. Every worry or trouble was caused by her. Her existence had caused universal disaster. It was never her mom's own fault or the booze's fault. Just hers.  
  
She blinked and felt a tear run down her face. "I hate crying," she thought as she angrily wiped at it. Crying made her feel weak and being weak made her dependant. And she never wanted to have to depend on her mother or anyone else that could hurt her.  
  
Julie sighed and stood-up. She'd barely eaten any of her cereal. "So much for that idea," she whispered while walking back to the kitchen. She drained her bowl and threw away the cereal bits caught in the drain stopper. Her head was starting to hurt again. "Ugh," she muttered. This day wasn't starting out good. The only thing she could think of that would help was a scented bath, and she happily obliged. The living room would just have to wait until she was done.  
  
Walking to the bathroom, she didn't even notice the shadow lingering in the tree outside the window.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei leaned back on the branch, surveying the land. Even he had to comment on its beauty. The pastures were a healthy green and horses grazed in one of them. Large oaks and pines bordered the pastures.   
  
But it wasn't his job to look at flowers all day. He was here to protect the girl and to make sure she didn't know he was here. It would lead to too many questions and topics which Koenma didn't want her to know about, yet.  
  
He heard water running and assumed she was bathing. If she was, then he'd have the opportunity to survey the house. Earlier that morning, she'd been sleeping too shallowly for him to do much except watch. He knew that if he was going to protect her, he'd have to know all means of escape and entrance, though he doubted that he would be the one who'd have to try to escape. It would be his victim who would try.  
  
Hiei quietly jumped from his tree and crept to the door, taking care that the dogs didn't know about his presence. It was an easy task, and he soon reached the back door. He opened it and stepped in, surveying his surroundings. Apparently this was the laundry room. To his right was the girl's section of the house. She had the noise prone room, but it was also the room farthest from her mother's. It was apparent to Hiei that they didn't get along too well. He knew for sure that he would never be able to get along with the baka onna. Just from watching her storm off to work, his first impression of her was distaste, and that was his remaining impression.  
  
He would look at the girl's room last since he already had a general idea of what it looked like. Next was the kitchen, which was neat. The girl probably had to clean it daily from what her mother showed about house keeping. He moved on to the small dinning room. The house was done in a country theme, with wood panelling. It definitely wasn't his style or near his tastes.  
  
Hiei was now in the middle section of the house. To his right was the grand bedroom. It was horrid so he proceeded to the front section were the living room was located and next to it, the computer room. This is were he had first seen the girl happily singing to her music. Thankfully she didn't have it playing. He knew that he would probably slice the computer into pieces if it wasn't off.  
  
There was only one section left. The back section were the bathroom and her room was. He had no intention of going into the bathroom while she was bathing. He wasn't going to violate her privacy, and he wouldn't lower himself to Yusuke's level.  
  
The bathroom door was closed so he crept quietly past and down into a mini hallway. A few white pieces of paper hung in frames on the walls. Kurama had some in his room so he recognized the awards even though they were in English. The majority of them were in a stack on top of a bookcase, like afterthoughts. She probably didn't like bragging.  
  
There was no door to her room, just a frame. The hallway was too small to comfortable allow a door so she's improvised with hanging wooden beads. Hiei pushed them back, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once he was through, he stopped and listened. She mustn't have been able to hear over the running water.  
  
"Some fighter. She can't even detect my spirit energy," he thought smugly.  
  
Her room was small with old, stained carpet and the ceiling had tape in some spots. The room appeared to be the worst condition but at least it was the cleanest.  
  
There were two windows. An extremely large one that almost took the whole wall was in front of him, and the other was to his left. It was normal sized and had a cheap, wooden writing desk in front of it. The larger window had the daybed and nightstand along side it. Her dresser was on the free wall, next to the closet, and it was painted in a dark bluish/purple with bright, green stars. The night stand matched.  
  
Hiei looked back over at the desk. Papers were cluttered all over it, some had even fallen on the floor. Out of the neat and organized room, it was the only thing out of place. He examined the papers closer, curious. They were drawings, sketches, and watercolours. Very good, too.  
  
A gurgling noise came from the bathroom, as water drained down the pipes from the tub. She must be done with her bath.  
  
He had to get out of here and quickly too. Suddenly, out of sheer, random impulse, Hiei grabbed some of the papers and carefully stuffed them into his shirt. He had no idea why, but his time was running short so he couldn't logically think it over.   
  
The bathroom door clicked open, but he was gone in less than a blink of an eye, long seconds before she stepped into her room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At noon, her time, someone would be there to pick her up. Koenma had told her this before she'd stepped through the portal and rushed back into her room. It was now 11:40. Julie sat patiently on the couch, waiting.  
  
The two pit bulls started barking, and she jumped-up, hurrying towards the door. Her stomach dropped. It was her mother. What was she doing? She wasn't suppose to be home.  
  
Julie stood there with her heart pounding. This wasn't good at all. Not at all. What if the gang showed-up? What if she saw them? Why was she here? Had her mom been fired? Was she drunk? A million questions ran through her head but one kept coming back. What if they asked what happened?   
  
She didn't think she could handle answering the gang's questions about the bruises on her face. She knew for sure she couldn't handle their pity or whisperings behind her back.  
  
The engine killed. The car door opened. There was shuffling and footsteps.   
  
"Please don't hit me on my face," Julie begged to something that wasn't there.   
  
The gate clicked, opened and closed. Footsteps. Her mom was walking up the steps now.  
  
"Please…"  
  
The dogs stopped barking. Every step brought her closer. Now the screen door.  
  
The air felt horridly thick. She felt like she could barely breath, almost like she was drowning.  
  
Silence. The doorknob turned.  
  
"Julieeeee," came a horrid screech that wasn't her mother's voice. She could barely recognize her name out of the noise. "Julieee," it came again. She stepped back, her heart ready to burst. Who was that? The door opened and a claw reached out, ready to grab her. "Julieee!" it yelled, springing through the door. It jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. This thing, it wasn't her mother. It had her face but it wasn't her. This thing, it had claws and a twisted, mutilated body. Julie struggled, her heart pounding in her ears. What was it?!  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled. She pushed at it, but it had her arms pinned to the floor. It was so much stronger than her. She looked to her left and right. Nothing that could help. Damn. It was trying to kill her! Tears of desperation welled in her eyes. "This thing isn't going to make me cry," she thought bitterly. Her anger surpassed her fear. "This thing is going to make me cry!" Something gave way. A warm, electric feeling engulfed her, and she could feel herself winning against the monster's strength. "Damn you to hell!" she screamed and punched it square in the face.  
  
There was a sound of shattering glass but her mind droned it out.  
  
The river of emotions that had built up for so long was swelling and churning. The dam was cracking, ready to break.  
  
Julie stood-up, panting. A strange silver aura danced gracefully around her body, twirling and spinning in the air. It was beautiful and deadly at the same time.  
  
Her mother, the monster, it… she didn't know what was lying in the corner, snickering at her. The only thing she knew was her utter disgust for it.  
  
It was laughing now, a strange, insane laugh.  
  
"Shut-up!" she screamed. What was happening? This wasn't her, this wasn't her nature. She wasn't this hateful person. What was she turning into? Was she like her mother… turning into that, that thing? Julie was suddenly afraid more of herself than the monster in the corner.  
  
It laughed even more. "My master was right," it said in-between snickers. "Blood does taste better tinted with hate."  
  
Julie paled. She hadn't realized that a warm liquid was running down her neck. The thing must have bitten here while they were fighting on the floor.  
  
"What…what are you?" Hiei jumped in-between them, but she barely noticed. His sword was drawn, ready to strike the creature if it neared her.  
  
"Why I'm your mother…" it screeched. It had replaced its horrid laugh with a grin.  
  
"No! My mother may not have been a good person, but she wasn't…wasn't…" she couldn't find anything to describe what she saw. Her repulsion for it was too great.  
  
"My dear…dear Julie," It stood, outstretching its arms, as if asking for a hug, "don't you recognize me?"  
  
Hiei pointed his katana at its throat. "You'll remain were you are if you value your life."  
  
Julie stared at it, dumbstruck. What kind of mind games was it playing?  
  
It glanced at Hiei then back at her. "I've raised you after all these years, and this is the thanks I get?" it put its arms down, as if disappointed.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool? You're not my mother!"  
  
"Poor, poor child," it teased, "doesn't even know…"  
  
This time Hiei spoke, "Know what?" His tone was menacing, almost as menacing as the sharp katana poised over the creature's throat.  
  
Its gaze shifted back towards Julie. "You're father didn't have a boating accident…I killed him."  
  
Shock.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"And your dear, sweet mother. Her blood was the best…"  
  
Julie couldn't comprehend what it was saying. She didn't want to.  
  
"I killed them both and took the liberty of raising you," it was laughing again. That damn laugh. "And I've been waiting ever since for the day when your blood would be ripe…"  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran in.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yusuke yelled. The trio froze at what they saw.  
  
"Who are you working for?" it was Hiei. His blade was pressed taunt against the demon's skin.  
  
It laughed even more. "They never found the bodies! They never found the bodies!" it repeated while laughing even harder. "They never…"  
  
The noise ended in one quick slice. Silence.  
  
Julie stood there, numb. Was this real? Suddenly, she felt very weak and her spirit energy lowered. Blackness began to engulfed her. She was so tired…so tired, but she didn't want to go into the blackness. After being there all her life, she didn't want to go back.  
  
More shattering glass. It was the pit bulls, but it wasn't at the same time. Their bodies were twisted and mutilated. Just like her mother, they weren't real.  
  
She couldn't hold on, couldn't hold on to the light.  
  
She collapsed on the floor, passing out from blood loss. Once again, the last thing she saw were two emerald green eyes peering down at her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was the longest chapter so far. Three and a half pages…wow. Message me and tell me what you think, hate, love, etc. Sry about all the descriptive junk. I hate writing that kind of stuff so it's not very good. Next chapter will explain most of what happened in the last part so if you're confused, chill.  
  
Love you readers!! Chickens rule! Peace!  
  
Sincerely  
  
Queen Chad 


	5. Race to the FinishLine, or the door

yaya...you know the routine... I don't own YuYu Hakusho!! Jerks!

Bill gates Sucks  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------  
"What happened?" Botan asked worriedly. Kurama was carrying Julie bridal style. She was unconscious and blood was pouring down her neck.   
  
"Trouble was waiting for us," Kurama said hurriedly. "Yusuke! Put more pressure on her neck!" They had to stop the bleeding or else they would loose her.  
  
The gang rushed into the medical section, with Botan running ahead of them.  
  
"I need a doctor, stats!" she yelled at the nearest nurse. The nurse returned with a blue ogre in a medical suite.  
  
He checked her pulse. "Her vital signs are low. What happened?"  
  
"She was bit by a demon, and she's lost a lot of blood," Kurama answered.  
  
They placed her on a medical bed, and a team of blue ogres rushed her to the emergency room.  
  
The gang watched until she was out of sight.  
  
"Well…that's all we can do," Botan whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma! What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke slammed through the doors, into Koenma's office.  
  
"Now calm down Yusuke…"  
  
"There's something you know that you aren't telling us!" The rest of the gang, excluding Hiei, walked in.  
  
Koenma sighed. He had wanted to tell them later but it looked like right now would have to do.  
  
"Please, just sit down and I'll tell you what I know." They did, but Yusuke still looked a little mad. "Now," he continued, "as you know, we asked her to join this team because of the upcoming tournament. Unfortunately, that's what they wanted us to do."  
  
"They?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
  
"Yes, they," Koenma continued. "Someone is after that girl, and it's apparent they want her to be pre-trained by us. That's why the tournament is so far in advanced."  
  
"But who wants her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That's what I want to know, and that's what my sources are trying to find out," Koenma looked down at the papers he'd been stamping.  
  
"What was going on when we arrived?"  
  
"Well…what I understand, and what Hiei has told me…"  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes. He was in here before you."  
  
"He must have snuck out of the hospital," Kurama answered Yusuke's puzzled look.  
  
"Anyway, when Julie was five, her father died in a "boating accident" or so everyone thought. Actually, that demon that you saw today, killed her father and her mother. It possessed her mother's body and has been living off of spirits to substain the human body. It didn't take long for the family to noticed Julie's mom acting strangely. Sadly, they too died in accidents. After that, Julie and the demon moved to a new area where they weren't known."  
  
There was a look of disgust on the gang's faces, especially Kuwabara's.  
  
"That's horrible," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
Yusuke broke it, "But why did the demon choose to attack her today?"  
  
Koenma paused and thought a moment. "It must have learned about her leaving."  
  
"It figured it could get a free meal before she left for good," Kuwabara said while glaring angrily at the floor. What that demon had done went full force against his honor code.  
  
There was silence, once again. The air was heavy.  
  
"What about the pit bulls, what was up with them?"  
  
"Those were demons, too."  
  
"Huh? I thought there was only one demon."  
  
"Sorry Yusuke, but it's a little more complicated than that, and I don't really know what's it about. Now excuse me, I have work to do." Koenma went back to stamping, completely ignoring anything they said from that point on. He didn't know why a low class demon had two other, stronger demons working for him, but he had a hunch it had something to do with what waited at the tournament. If they gang knew about his hunch, then they might try to protect Julie, and she needed to win this fight on her own. It was their only chance for survival.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Julie…it's time to wake-up."  
  
"Mom? Is that you?" It was the Mom she remembered, the Mom that loved her, the Mom that sang her to sleep at night. It was… the Mom she loved.  
  
"Hey Julie, hey my girl," now it was a man's voice, soft and caring.  
  
"Dad? You're here too?"  
  
"Ya, how's my girl doing?" She saw their faces now. They were smiling at her.  
  
"O Dad! Mom! I was so scared. I thought for a moment…that…that you'd died," she was choking back tears.  
  
Her mom was embracing her now, she smelled of lilac. It had been so long since she'd worn lilac. "O honey, we're right here, like we'll always be."  
  
Julie just wanted to stay in her mom's arms for forever. She felt safe here, protected with the scent of lilac surrounding her.  
  
"Come on Julie," her dad's comforting hand was on her shoulder. "It's time to go, kid."  
  
A cold force began pulling her back from her parents.  
  
"No…" she gasped.  
  
"I love you, Julie."  
  
"Remember, we're always here for you." Her mom and dad waved at her.  
  
"Bye Kid."  
  
Cold hands were dragging her away, back into the darkness.  
  
"Nooo!" she screamed. "Nooo!"  
  
"Bye Julie…"  
  
She could feel hot tears welling in her eyes. They were gone now, swallowed by the darkness. Her mom, her dad.  
  
The hands kept pulling her back, back into a deeper, blacker darkness.  
  
"NOOOO!!"  
  
The dark, it was so thick, so thick she couldn't breathe. She was drowning, drowning in the pitch, inky blackness.  
  
Her lungs were on fire. She couldn't breathe! She couldn't breathe!  
  
Suddenly, her father's face loomed in front of her, but it wasn't his happy, serene face. It was bloated and pale, and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head.  
  
She remembered now. She remembered. It had been summer time, and she was playing by the lake, throwing stones in the water. There was something floating near the shore…  
  
She gasped at what she saw. Her dad's face, it was so horrible. Those eyes staring up at her, those glassy eyes. She fell backwards, trying to scream, but couldn't.  
  
"O god… O god…" The hands on her back, they were pushing her forward, closer to that horrid face. "No! Noo! NOOO!" her voice errupted from her throat, what precious air she had, wasted in those screams. "NOOOOOO!"  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Julie bolted upright, the IV ripping out of her arm. There was cold sweat on her brow.  
  
"No, no, no," she muttered. "No, no, no…" She sat panting in the dark, making herself believe it was only a dream. After a few minutes, her breathing was almost normal. The heart monitor beeped in a steadier pulse.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Only a stupid dream."  
  
This was the second time she'd woken-up in a strange room, but at least this time she knew where she was. There were blurry memories of the gang rushing her into the hospital.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered why she was here. Did it really happen? Did all that really happen? Julie knew it had. Her mom…her dad…they were gone, and they'd been gone. Tears welled in her eyes, and for the first time in years, she cried. She cried away the deep sadness that had welled in her heart since that day by the lake. Her father's face, those eyes.  
  
The river's dam released its locks, letting the river flow freely.  
  
She sat there, silently crying in the dark, hospital room. Her heart monitor steadily beeping.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This one had a pretty sad ending…::sniffles:: Anyway, I need some interesting stuff to happen during the rest of the story. You know, little stuff to make it more exciting. I also need a name for Suiichi's little brother. Yes, Kurama has a little brother in the series, they just never mention his name. He also has a step dad. It needs to be a Japanese name, so if you know any, tell me. Thanks for reading! Peace!  
  
Eat this computer screen.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad


	6. Discarding of Bad Baggage

Thanks Neko-Jinx for your much needed info! I didn't really know what Hiei's eye color was… actually… I don't know what color amber is… I think it's brown? Hmm…. Anyway. I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO, but one day…one day I will! Muhaha!  
  
Run! Run! The Evil Care Bears are attacking!!!! NOOOOO!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in America, it was autumn, but the opposite was true in Japan. Spring was approaching, even though it didn't feel like it outside.  
  
Two figures were casually walking through the park, dressed in long, leather coats. Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"So what do you think of the new girl?" There was hardly anyone around, so Kurama didn't need to use telapathicy.  
  
"Hn. I think even Kuwabara could beat her if he didn't have that honor code."  
  
Kurama smiled lightly. "But with training. You sensed how strong her spirit energy was during that episode."  
  
"Why are you asking?" Hiei looked curiously at him.  
  
Kurama thought a moment, "I just wanted a second opinion. I don't want Koenma needlessly killing someone."  
  
There was silence. The conversation ended. For awhile, they just walked, looking at the barren trees and the fresh, powdered snow. In a few months, the park would transform, and a different snow would fall. Pink snow. The cherry blossoms would bloom and sprinkle there scent and petals throughout Japan.  
  
They heard the footsteps long before they saw Yusuke jogging up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Koenma wants to see us."  
  
"Hello Yusuke."  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"What for Urameshi?" Hiei asked bluntly.  
  
"Sheesh Hiei, don't like surprises do you?" Yusuke teased. "Come on, he said it was urgent but knowing Koenma, it's probably his shoe untied."  
  
Kurama chuckled. The trio of boys jogged to a nearby portal and were sent to Koenma's office. Koenma was doing his only form of work, rapidly stamping papers. Botan was standing by his desk. She smiled when she saw them.  
  
"I have some good news!" she said merrily.  
  
"Well spill it Mrs. Sunshine." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Botan ignored Yusuke, "Julie's awake and she's doing lots better!"  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow, "uh.. O.k. Well that's good, but did you really have to say it was THAT urgent? I had to run all over the place to find Kurama and Hiei!"  
  
"That's not all, silly," she grinned. "She's also moving to Japan! Mrs. Minamino agreed to let her live with her!"  
  
"What?!" All three yelled.  
  
Botan nodded her head. "Yup! That way she can go to school and have a home!"  
  
"How did Julie react about this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I haven't told her."  
  
There was another loud "what".  
  
She blushed. "I figured it would save time if I told you then went and told her," she looked up. "Well come on! Let's go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doctor was shining a flashlight into her pupils when the gang walked in.  
  
"How's she doing?" Botan asked. The doctor stepped aside.  
  
"She should make a full recovery in a few days," he said in Japanese.  
  
Botan smiled at the doctor, "Great!" She turned and looked at Julie, "How are you feeling?" She asked in English.  
  
"I'm doing O.k.," Julie said in a tired voice. She was still a little weak.  
  
Yusuke sat on the small couch, while Kurama moved to the left side of the bed. Hiei leaned in a corner. Botan was on her right side, smiling at her. She'd brought a bouquet of flowers with a "get well" balloon tied to the vase.  
  
"Thanks Botan. They're really pretty." She set the flowers on her nightstand. "What about that other boy? The really tall one?"  
  
"Kuwabara? His family's on vacation right now."  
  
Julie nodded tiredly. There were bags under her eyes.  
  
"I guess we'd better hurry and tell you so you can rest," Kurama whispered. He looked a little nervous.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked, looking towards him.  
  
Kurama looked at Botan.  
  
"I'll tell her," she said. "Julie…" Botan smiled. "Kurama's mom asked you to live with her."  
  
"What?" She looked at Botan in disbelief.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei glanced at each other and shrugged. They didn't understand English.  
  
"But…why?" She couldn't comprehend why anyone would want her.  
  
"Well…I figured you couldn't live with Yusuke or Kuwabara, so I asked Kurama's mom."  
  
Julie gapped at her. All this time she'd thought she'd have to go to an orphanage. "But how did you convince her to keep me?"  
  
"Let's just say I look pretty good in a adoption agency outfit," Botan grinned. "She's decided to adopt you."  
  
Julie's heart leapt in excitement. A new Mom…A new home…A new life… She thought a moment and her heart sunk. "Botan, what if she doesn't like me?"   
  
Botan's smile faltered. "Julie, of course she'll like you! Don't you even think like that!"  
  
Kurama's soft voice drew her attention, "Julie, I barely know you but I can already tell that my mom will love you," His words were sincere. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kurama," she whispered.  
  
"Koenma already has all the paperwork filled. Mr. and Mrs. Minamino are now your legal guardians."  
  
Julie looked up at Botan. Her eyes were shining from not quite tears. It had been a long time since she'd been this happy "Thank you Botan," They embraced. "Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All of her cloths fit into two, small duffle bags. The rest of her stuff, her hanging beads, drawings, and bedspread, fit into the third. They had been birthday presents from her few friends. She'd never had that much, and her only other possession was her computer (laptop), which Kurama was carrying out the door now. It had taken her three months of working in a computer shop to earn it, and it was one of her prize possessions. Julie smiled, remembering why she'd worked in that shop. She'd had a crush on its owner, a cute hacker in his twenties. She didn't regret it, he'd taught her everything she knew about computers, but the relationship ended before it even had a chance to start. It's not like it wasn't predictable. Just a silly girl with a crush on her role model. One sided feelings.  
  
Julie decided against surveying the house one last time. There were too many bad memories that she planned on discarding. She sighed and carried her bags outside, into the rent-a-car.  
  
Koenma had done so much for her. He'd taken care of the investigation of her mother's death, causing it to be classified as a suicide. Julie didn't even have to talk to the police. He'd also helped choose her parents, and he pushed the adoption forms. She owed her new life to him and Botan.  
  
There was only two things she'd miss. One was the land and horses. It wasn't part of the property, but when things got rough, she use to sneak out and pretend she owned a ranch and that what happened was all a bad dream. Sitting in a field, under a star speckled sky with horses grazing around her, dreaming of better things. Those were the moments that had kept her going.  
  
"Julie, are you ready?" Kurama asked warmly, interrupting her thoughts. He was her new step brother, and she was glad. Kurama was the kindest person she knew, even kinder than the computer hacker she had crushed on.  
  
"Kurama, may I ask you a favor?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Well…if we have time can we stop at my friend's place. It's not far, and I want to say goodbye," Anastasia was her only real friend, and she was the second thing she'd miss.  
  
"Sure, we're ahead of schedule. I'll tell Hiei."  
  
Koenma was paying for the rent-a-car and air trip. After Julie was dropped off, they'd return the car and use a portal to return home. That would make sure nothing looked out of place to Mr. and Mrs. Minamino.   
  
Since Kurama was only fifteen and not old enough to drive, Hiei was driving, much to Julie's surprise. She hadn't exactly pictured him as the type to be behind the wheel.  
  
Kurama was done discussing with Hiei. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded and got in the back seat. Kurama sat in shotgun. The engine started, and Hiei drove the car forward.  
  
Julie turned and looked out the back window at the shabby, farm house having no regrets. The place was simply one giant memory that she planned to dissemble and forget. And that's exactly what she did. Turning forward in her seat, she left all her bad baggage at that house. She wasn't going to need it for her new life, her new future.  
  
For the first time in years, Julie felt free. She had hope.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I figured since Yusuke doesn't really attend school that he shouldn't know English. And I thought that since Botan was the grim reaper, that she should know foreign languages, and Koenma, too. It just makes the story a lot more convenient. Well thanks for the reviews! The next chapter is going to be hard since Kurama's step bro has the same name…. My mind is too small for this madness!!! NOOOO!!! O ya… Kurama's mom's name is Shiori? Right? Well please give me some ideas for the next chapter!! I don't have any kool stuff planned!! I'll give you a bologna sandwitch if you do… Bologna sandwitch…you know you want it….  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	7. White, Wickered Patio Chairs

Don't own YuYu Hakusho I've finally gotten out of my denial… ::sniffs:: This world is so cruel!!!!!  
  
Hehe…the bologna always works… Now on to the story!!! Uh…where were we?  
  
Mmm…cheesecake…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anastasia's house was on the way to the airport. After a few minutes and Julie's directing, the car turned down a gravel driveway and pulled-up to the small, brick house. Julie barely waited for the car to stop before she jumped out and ran to the front door.  
  
The doorbell echoed. Julie was nervous, sad, and excited. All these different emotions made her feel slightly dizzy.  
  
Anastasia's mom answered. She was a plump, very just Mexican women that loved America with all her heart. Her house always had a flag flying proudly in front of it.  
  
"Is Anastasia here?" she asked nervously.   
  
"Yes, but who are you dear?" The Mexican women peered at the rent-a-car, looking curiously at the two boys.  
  
"I'm one of her friends from school." Julie had only been to this house once, and that was the time she ran away, and she had made Anastasia swear that she wouldn't tell her mom.  
  
The women nodded, "I'll go get her," she wobbled down the hall while yelling in Spanish. Anastasia soon poked her head out the door, breathing heavily.  
  
Her face brightened, then saddened. The last time Julie should-up, she was bruised and on the verge of tears. Anastasia was the only person who had seen her cry. "Julie…what's up?" There was a worried expression on her face. She looked past the door and peered at the rent-a-car.  
  
"I have something to tell you. Do you have a place were we can talk?"  
  
"Sure. The back yard," Anastasia closed the door and the two girls walked behind the house, onto the concrete patio. Surprisingly, none of her siblings were outside.  
  
"Where's everyone at?" Julie asked. They sat in the white, whickered patio chairs.  
  
She smiled, "Mom got fed-up and made them take a nap."  
  
Julie smiled back. For a few moments, there was silence.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Anastasia finally asked.  
  
"I got adopted." It took a moment for the information to sink in. Suddenly, Anastasia jumped up and hugged Julie tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm going to miss you," She hugged her back. Julie never told Anastasia what happened in that house, but Anastasia was smart and she knew that it was bad, and she'd always comforted Julie. Julie had wished so many times that she could tell her, but she knew that Anastasia would have gotten help. She was like her mother in that sense. Always fair and just, and some of that had rubbed off on Julie, though she didn't know it.  
  
The two finally pulled back from their hug.  
  
"Who adopted you?" There were tears in her eyes.  
  
Julie blinked, hoping she wouldn't cry also. "Mr. and Mrs. Minamino. They sound like nice people."  
  
"They better be," Anastasia frowned. "If they hurt you, you come and tell me. I don't want it being like last time."  
  
Julie smiled. Anastasia had wanted so badly to tell the police about her mom's abuse. It was only her friendship and a promise that she would get the hell out of there when she turned eighteen that stood in the way.  
  
"Thanks Anastasia," she whispered and felt a tear run down her cheek. Boy, did she hate crying. They hugged again.  
  
"Where will you be moving to?" she asked.  
  
"Japan."  
  
Anastasia looked sad for a moment. That was so far away.  
  
"What about your mom? How…"  
  
"She killed herself, a few days ago," Julie looked down. It was no surprise that she didn't know. There hadn't even been a funeral.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
For a long time, the only noise was the birds chirping.  
  
"How did you get adopted so soon?"  
  
Julie paused, "The adoption lady, she was really nice, and she saw the perfect family for me. The paperwork was signed just yesterday. I guess they wanted it to be quick so there wouldn't be that much stress on me. I'm headed to the airport now," She was amazed at how well the half lie sounded. She almost believed it herself.  
  
Anastasia nodded. "I guess you have to go. I'll walk you back to your car."  
  
They walked in silence.  
  
"I'll write you," Julie said when they reached the car.  
  
"You have my address?"  
  
"Ya." They hugged again. It was a bitter-sweet moment.  
  
Anastasia looked inside the car. Hiei had the window rolled down, and he was wearing casual but dressy cloths. It made it look like that he really was from the adoption agency.  
  
"That's my new stepbrother," she motioned towards Kurama. "They wanted me to get introduced to the family a little before I went to Japan."  
  
Anastasia looked him over, then gave him a serious face, "Now if I hear anything, anything about you or your family mistreating her, I will personally pay you a visit." It was that Mexican steel that lined her backbone.  
  
Julie blushed, but was glad that she had a friend like Anastasia.  
  
Kurama smiled, "I'll make sure I do my best."  
  
She smiled also, "You better." She had approved of Kurama.  
  
"Ready?" he asked Julie.  
  
She nodded and hugged the slightly chubby, Mexican girl one last time. Anastasia was her one and only true friend. She was the biggest sacrifice for Julie's new life.  
  
"Later gator," Julie whispered.  
  
"After while, crocodile."  
  
Anastasia waved good-bye as the car rolled down the driveway. Julie waved back, looking out the back window. This was one of the moments that she planned to keep forever. This was how she would remember Anastasia. The kind, stubborn, fearless girl that always stood-up for what she believed in. She had been one of the few people that had dared to befriend her, and she was thankful. If it hadn't had been for Anastasia, she wouldn't have known how to hope. She wouldn't have made it here as what she was. She owed so much to her, and she hoped that her friendship had been enough.  
  
Hiei glanced in the rearview mirror to see her quickly wipe away a single tear. After all she'd been through, it was the first time he'd seen her cry.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anastasia, what was that about?" her mother asked.  
  
She was quite for a moment, "My best friend just got a second chance at life," she whispered. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her mom walked-up and kissed her on her forehead. "It's okay baby girl. Letting go is hard, I know." She hugged her crying daughter and understood everything, "but you know it's for the better."  
  
"I know Mama…" she sobbed. "I know…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short Chapter but I thought it was a good ending. I desperately need some ideas. I don't have that much material for the next chapters. This time I'll give you TWO bologna sandwitches if you help….TWO! You can't resist the bologna for forever….Muhaha!!  
  
::gives Kurama a head of lettuce and Hiei a carrot:: Now duel to the death!!! Now!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	8. Tomato Soup, a Golden Ship, and Pink Sno...

I Don't own YuYu Hakusho now that that's out in the open… Look! I have 11 reviews!!! Yea!!!!!!! They really like me…::sniffles:: Thank you reviewers!! Now get off your lazy butts and review some more!!! ::is hit with a piano:: I hate pianos…ugh…  
  
I have a spoon, and I'm not afraid to use it!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This would be the second time she'd flown. The first time she'd been too young to remember, so she never really counted it.  
  
"Bye Kurama, bye Hiei," Julie would have waved but she was holding her laptop. "See you Japan!"  
  
Kurama waved, while Hiei just stood there. Julie grabbed her ticket stub and disappeared down the hallway that led to the aircraft. They would see her again in about seven hours.  
  
"Well Hiei, I have a new step sister," Kurama said more to himself than his companion.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The flight to Japan was a long trip, but Julie didn't really mind. The women in the seat next to her talked endlessly about her children and grandchildren, so Julie had something to keep her occupied. She liked listening to the memories of the old women. They were memories she wished she had.  
  
"But now I can start over. I can make my own memories," she thought excitedly. Julie was nervous and happy at the same time. There were butterflies dancing in her stomach, and she was worried that the new family wouldn't like her. At least she thought Kurama did.  
  
Halfway through the trip, dinner was served. Julie ordered what the women, Mrs. Mildrege, was ordering. Most of the foods she'd never tried, so she was slightly lost.  
  
The meal arrived, and it turned out to be tomato soup and cheese bread. She liked it a lot, especially the cheesebread.  
  
"Mrs. Mildrege," Julie asked.  
  
"Yes Dear?" she answered in-between bites.  
  
"Why are you going to Japan?" Julie had been wondering this since the first hour of the flight, but she had been too busy listening.  
  
"My husband owns a shop there. I was just visiting my family in the States," she smiled. "This is good soup."  
  
Julie nodded and finished hers. The stewardess took the empty bowls away.  
  
"So why are you going to Japan?" Mrs. Mildrege asked.  
  
Julie smiled, "I got adopted."  
  
"O you poor Dear! Well I'm happy for you. Japan is a beautiful place, especially when the cherry blossoms bloom."  
  
"Cherry blossoms?"  
  
"O yes… it's so pretty," the old women's eyes began to sparkle. "It's like soft, pink snow."  
  
Julie tried to imagine it. It sounded wonderful, and she couldn't wait to see it.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are your new parents?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Minamino," she answered.  
  
"O!" the women gasped. "Their son, Suiichi, works in my husband's shop. He's such a sweet boy."  
  
Suiichi? Julie didn't know who she was talking about.  
  
"What kind of shop does your husband own?" she asked.  
  
"He owns a herb and flower shop. You should stop by one day," she looked at Julie, her gentle eyes twinkling happily.  
  
"Is your husband Japanese?" She wondered if it sounded rude. She hoped it didn't.  
  
"No…but his father was posted there, so he's lived in Japan most of his life."  
  
Julie nodded.  
  
"Here, I'll give you my card," the merrily little women fumbled in her purse for a moment, then retrieved a white business card.  
  
Julie read and took it, "Thank you."  
  
She'd have to ask Kurama were the shop was and visit her sometime.  
  
"Are Mr. and Mrs. Minamino nice?" she asked quietly.  
  
The women smiled at her, "They are the sweetest people I know. Very respectable, too. You'll love them," Mrs. Mildrege yawned suddenly. "I'm terrible sorry Deary, but I think I'm a wee bit tired." She yawned again, "You don't mind if I rest my eyes a bit?"  
  
Julie smiled at the old women. She was fast asleep.  
  
A movie started playing on the screen. It was called "The Lion King". Julie hadn't seen it before. She watched it until the end, liked it, and decided to take a nap since she didn't have anything else to do.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "Julie…"  
  
"Mom?" It was that same, soft voice.  
  
"Julie we want you to be happy."  
  
"What? But I am happy. You're here."   
  
"Yes we are kid, but we want you to have someone else to love," It was her dad now.  
  
Julie blinked, "Why can't I love you?" she asked in confusion. Her parents were hugging her in their safe, warm embrace.  
  
"We've passed on, so we can't be with you like you want," Her mom said softly.  
  
"But you said you'd always be there."  
  
"Yes, and we always are, but we want you to live. We don't want you mourning us anymore."  
  
She embraced them tighter. Her dad that always smelled of sea salt, with his sun-bleached, and cotton shirts. Her mom with her lavender perfume, her soft, sweet voice, and her bright sundresses. Her parents. She loved them, how was she suppose to replace them?  
  
"Please Julie. We want the Minaminos to be your new family. We want them to be everything that we can't."  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks. "Alright," she choked. "For you."  
  
Her dad kissed her on the top of her head. "That's my girl," he whispered.  
  
They let go of her. Tears were in her mother's eyes, but she was smiling.  
  
"Bye my little Julie."  
  
"Bye Mom…Bye Dad," She whispered and looked at them one last time. Her mom with her dark hair and blue eyes and pretty Creole face. Her dad with his tanned skin and sun bleached blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. She loved them so much.  
  
"Live…" They told her as they began to fade. "Live…"  
  
"I will," she whispered. "For you."  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Julie blinked back a tear. Her parents had told her to replace them with the Minaminos, but it would be difficult. They were her real parents after all.  
  
Julie was glad that she'd been adopted, but, at first, the Minaminos were going to be a second family to her, and deep down, she'd have her real ones. Now everything was different. Her parents had just told her to replace them, betray them.  
  
She looked out the window at the morning sky. The plane's wing reflected the sun so it looked like she was sailing on a gold ship, surrounded by a pink ocean.  
  
Julie thought about the cherry blossoms and smiled lightly. Her mood lightened. She knew what to do now. If the Minaminos were worthy of her parents place, she would do what they asked and forget about them, but if they weren't, then she'd keep on remembering her parents.  
  
"Twenty minutes until landing," the speaker announced.  
  
She must have slept longer than she thought. The clouds cleared and Julie looked down on the city below. It looked like someone had lit a thousand, tiny little candles.  
  
"Tokyo," she breathed. Then she saw the magnificent Mt. Fuji in the distance, with the pink sun on it.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" her companion whispered, trying not to spoil the mood.  
  
Julie nodded, too awed for words. The sight was incredible.  
  
"You'll love it in Japan," she said smiling.  
  
Julie thought she would, too.  
  
The plane landed normally, and passengers soon began filing out. Julie reached for her laptop on the top shelf, and grabbed Mrs. Mildrege's items while she was at it.  
  
"Thank you Deary."  
  
Julie watched as everyone began to leave. Most of the passengers were Japanese, but some looked American, and a small group looked military because of their buzz cuts.   
  
Mrs. Mildrege and her were the last ones off, and the stewardesses waved goodbye as they left.  
  
"Well Deary, we're here," she said happily. "It's been a pleasure flying with you, but I'm glad these old legs can stretch."  
  
Julie laughed lightly. They were now standing near the luggage section, waiting for their belongings to roll into view. Julie saw her two duffle bags and grabbed at them.  
  
"Would you get that suitcase for me, Dear?" It was a heavy, tan one with wheels. She struggled with it. "Thank you, Dear," Her travel companion said once she'd set it down. The women popped the wheels and began rolling it. "Would you like me to help you find the Minaminos? My husband isn't going to be here for awhile, knowing him," she chuckled.  
  
Julie instantly felt a little better. Walking into the large, complex airport had made her wonder how she was going to find her own feet, let alone a family. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Mildrege."  
  
"No problem Dear, but first, I really need to find a restroom. I'm about to wet myself." They tried not to laugh because of their stressed bladders.  
  
The two walked along, down corridors with big windows that showed the outside world. Snow blanketed the bustling city in the distance. Julie looked out the window, amazed at what she saw.   
  
She'd been here less than an hour, but she already felt at home in Japan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I liked this ending. Well, my head hurts. I wrote 2 chapters today so I think I deserve a cookie! Who has one? Wow dude! Look at all my reviews!!! I am so happy!!!! I am Kool now!!!!! Give me some ideas, and tell me where you want this story to head. Right now I'm debating about the romance stuff, cause some people requested it so…. Read and find out!!!! The YuYu gang lives in Tokyo, right?  
  
Chickens Rule.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	9. Money Room

I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO….blah blah blah. :::pouts::  
  
Hiei! Kurama! What are you suppose to be doing?! Dueling to the death, that's what!!!!   
  
Lazy bums… ::is hit with another piano::   
  
O.K.!! WHO SAID CHICKENS ARE STUPID?!?! ::pulls out spoons of death:: ::glares at Anonymous::  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was the moment that Julie had been dreading and hoping for. Right now, time seemed too long and too short. She was about to meet the Minaminos.  
  
"Please let them like me," she prayed.  
  
Mr. Minamino was holding a sign up that said, "party for Julie" on it, while a kind looking women stood at his side. Kurama was standing by her, and there was a dark haired boy that looked like a younger Mr. Minamino standing by him.  
  
This was her new family.  
  
"Well come on Dear. I'll introduce you," Julie hadn't realized that she'd stopped walking, but she snapped out of her trance when Mrs. Mildrege spoke. They began walking. All other noise was blocked by the steady pounding of her heart in her ears.  
  
"Please let them like me."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Mildrege. How was your visit in the States?" came Mrs. Minamino's soft voice. She looked at the quiet girl with long, dark hair, brown skin, and green eyes.   
  
"O, it was wonderful with Mrs. Julie next to me," the old women nudged her forward with her elbow. Julie's heart pounded even harder. She now had the spotlight  
  
Mrs. Minamino smiled, "And how was your flight Julie?" she asked. Mr. Minamino also smiled at her while he folded the sign and tucked it underneath his arm.  
  
"It was fine. Thank you for asking," she'd never been so nervous in her life.  
  
"I'm Mr. Minamino," he shook her hand firmly. He was a kind man in his 30's. "and this is Suiichi and our other Suiichi," he introduced the two boys. Kurama and his step brother smiled. In the back of her mind, she recalled Kurama mentioning something about his name being different.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Mrs. Minamino said while hugging her gentle. She smelled of lavender and apple blossoms. Julie resisted the urge to cry. Lavender had been her mom's favorite scent.  
  
That moment she made her decision. Julie hugged her back with the hand not occupied by luggage. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully. She had a new mother and father.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The city was amazing. Everywhere she looked was a new wonder. She was so caught up, Julie didn't even notice Mr. and Mrs. Minamino smiling at her excitement.   
  
They had left the airport a few minutes ago. Mrs. Mildrege's husband had showed-up and introduced himself to her and even offered her a job. One of the employees that worked there had retired, and Suiichi was taking their place, so now he needed another worker.

Mr. Mildrege was a bald, cheery man with a gray mustache, and Julie liked him from the start.  
  
Now she was sitting by the window, peering out at Japan. Suiichi was in the middle, and Kurama was on the other end.  
  
The morning sun was beaming down through the car's windows. It looked fairly warm outside, but Julie knew better. Her one sweater and jacket that she'd changed into in the bathroom, hadn't been enough to keep out all the bitter cold. She was glad when Kurama had given her his jacket, saying he didn't need it. She wasn't use to some much kindness.  
  
The car drove smoothly down the streets, turning every now and again. Since it was still early and cold outside, there wasn't much of a rush. Mt. Fuji loomed in the distance with its great, snow capped peak. Julie felt at home in Japan. She felt like she belonged here.   
  
The car was moving to the suburbs of the city. Nice looking homes and apartments replaced the towering skyscrapers. After a few minutes, the car pulled under a pavilion.  
  
"We're here," her new Mom said. The car stopped.  
  
The trunk popped opened while Julie unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out. The Minaminos lived in an nice looking apartment complex.  
  
Kurama and Suiichi already had her bags by the time she got there.  
  
"Can I help with that?" Julie asked quietly.  
  
"It's o.k. It's not that heavy," Suiichi said while easily toting almost all of her possessions.  
  
She blushed a little and walked through the door. She wasn't use to being treated so kindly.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Minamino were hanging their coats inside.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"It's o.k. I'll just wait until lunch," Julie mumbled. She didn't want this nice women to have to worry about making just her breakfast.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm making pancakes. We haven't eaten yet," she smiled at her, probably knowing what Julie was thinking.  
  
Julie looked-up and gave them a shy smile, "Yes, thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The house was clean, with white walls and blue carpet. There was a kitchen, den, and welcoming room. The rooms were designed with good taste.  
  
After breakfast, Kurama showed Julie her new room. It was once the guest bedroom, and it had its own bathroom. The walls were baby blue with white carpet. There was a bed fitted with purple sheets, a nightstand, dresser, and a writing desk. All the furniture matched.  
  
"I'll help you paint the walls if you're not happy with it," Kurama offered.  
  
Julie turned around excitedly, "In moons and stars?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
Suddenly, her brow wrinkled with worry, "It's not that I don't like it. It's beautiful, and it's the nicest room I've ever had…"  
  
"I understand," he said warmly.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks for the offer."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but smile, too. It was good to see her happy.   
  
"Maybe in a few hours, I could show you around. They have some wonderful parks."  
  
She smiled again. This morning had been wonderful, and her day seemed to be getting better.  
  
"And tomorrow, you and Mom are going shopping for school."  
  
Suddenly, her belly dropped. She'd forgotten about school.  
  
Kurama must have noticed her mood swing. "You'll be fine. You'll be going to the same school as me."  
  
"But I don't know Japanese that well, yet," she said worriedly.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly. "You won't have any trouble. The majority of students speak English, and I'll be there to interpret the rest."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" someone yelled.  
  
Julie jumped. She hadn't heard Suiichi coming up the stairs.  
  
He was carrying towels, "These are for your bathroom," he said and handed them to her. Suiichi turned towards Kurama. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Like always!"  
  
Kurama cuffed him playfully.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Julie giggled.  
  
"Mom's taking you shopping tomorrow. She wanted me to tell you that."  
  
Julie nodded. "Kur-…Suiichi already told me." She almost forgot about the different name thing.  
  
"You always know stuff before me," he joked. "Well, I'll see you later Julie. Mom wants me to help her in the kitchen."  
  
They watched as Suiichi climbed down the stairs.  
  
"That's my step brother," Kurama told her.  
  
"You have the same name?"  
  
He nodded, "Ironic that my mother fell in love with someone who had their son named Suiichi."  
  
Julie bit her lip. "Why does everyone else call you Kurama?" she asked quietly. It felt like she was asking a big secret.  
  
Kurama sighed. "It's a long story, and I can't tell it with everyone around."  
  
"O."  
  
"In the park?"  
  
Julie nodded, "I don't think it will take me long to unpack. Can we go in about an hour? Is that's o.k. with you."  
  
"That's fine," he smiled. "I'll leave you to unpack," he closed the door.  
  
Julie watched him leave then placed her towels in the bathroom. The floor was laid with white tile, and the bathroom fixtures were in gold.  
  
She felt a mix of pride and excitement about her new room. She couldn't have been happier if they'd have given her a room filled with money.  
  
Julie placed her few cloths into the dresser and put her drawings on the desk. The computer was plugged in and her bedspread thrown neatly on the bed. It had barely been fifteen minutes, and she'd already unpacked almost everything.   
  
She frowned and sat on the bed, and realized how tired she was.  
  
"I guess I'll take a little nap," Julie yawned. She took her sweater off before crawling beneath her star speckled blanket. It was her favorite. Her grandmother had made it for her.  
  
In less than a minute, she was fast asleep, and for the first time in years, she slept dreamlessly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long! I went to my friend's house, and we went shopping, and then I came home and starting typing but South Park came on so…. I was a little distracted. Don't hurt me!!  
  
Well, I really didn't like this chapter. Too fluffy. (If she thinks that's fluff…) And there's a lot of the stuff I'm not really sure about. I don't know what Kurama's house looks like and if they live in an apartment or not. I think they do but thinking isn't really my strong point. Anyway…. Thanks for the reviews!! I'll use those ideas! And give me some more! I need little ideas now. Like putting a sleepover in the story or going to the movies or something. There's like 6 months left in the story for sure!! And South Park has ruined my thinking skills…. I AM THE TOOTH FAIRY! See?! My precious brain cells have been ruined!!!! NOOO!!! Does anyone have a cute, Japanese nickname for Suiichi, not Kurama. The other Suiichi. Julie needs to call him something else besides Suiichi!! Gosh, this is confusing…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad  
  
P.S. CHICKENS RULE!! I don't care what you say!


	10. Boundaries of Respect and Cocoa at Noon

10... Hold on! Everyone! Freeze this moment in time… I have reached chapter 10!!!!!! Ya!!!! Miracles really do happen!! And I guess to answer you question Anne, my mom is diabetic so I don't eat sugar that much. I guess it's just my nature…Owell, Crazy People have more fun anyway! And I'll probably email you because I'm not really familiar with Japanese customs. The rest of you reviewers, I love you too. (not in a bad way! Perverts!) Review More!  
  
Bill Gates Sucks  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was twelve when she finally woke-up.  
  
Julie looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Oh no…" she muttered and rolled out. There was a bitter taste in the back of her mouth. She hadn't meant to sleep that long.  
  
She put her sweater back on and headed down stairs. Kurama's voice echoed from the bottom, distorting it. He was talking to someone in Japanese. The other voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Julie reached the bottom and jumped the last step. Kurama and his visitor were in the kitchen, drinking something hot. She walked through the door and saw Hiei sitting at the table. He glared at her.  
  
"Well hello to you to," she muttered.  
  
"Hello Julie," Kurama turned and smiled. "I didn't want to wake you. I figured we could wait to go walking until you were up."  
  
"I guess I needed a nap," she joked then paused. "Where's everyone at?" she asked, noticing the vacant house.  
  
Kurama sipped from his cup, "Suiichi is with his friends, and Mom and Mr. Minamino are at work."  
  
She nodded. "Uh…I don't mean to be rude, but why is Hiei here?"  
  
Hiei glared at her again when he heard his name.  
  
"I asked him to come over. He's a good friend of mine."  
  
She lowered her eyes, "Sorry… I didn't know if it was about Koenma or not," she said a little embarrassed.  
  
The chair pushed back, and Kurama stood. "It's o.k.," he smiled and changed the subject. "Would you like some hot chocolate? Hiei has a liking for sweets so I made some."  
  
She nodded happily. Hot chocolate reminded her of good memories.  
  
A few moments later, the three were silently sipping the hot liquid. It was the homemade kind, the kind that you could never get tired of, no matter how much you drank. It warmed every part of their bodies.  
  
"This is wonderful, Kurama. Thank you."  
  
Kurama swallowed his sip, "Hiei likes it also, and he's finicky about his desserts."  
  
"Is Hiei going with us to the park?" she asked.  
  
"If you that's alright with you." The real reason Kurama had invited Hiei over was to join them in their walk. He wanted them to bond since they would be teammates soon, and Hiei wasn't warming-up to her well. Kurama pondered about it. Hiei was acting strangely around Julie. Was there something deeper?  
  
"It's o.k.," Julie said. Hiei saved her life after all. She had to show him some respect even if he wasn't that nice.  
  
Hiei was glancing back and forth at them. Kurama started speaking in Japanese, and Julie picked up some words. He was asking if he'd like to go to the park with them.  
  
"Does she have to go along?" he snorted.  
  
Julie glared at him, "What have I done to you?" she returned in Japanese. The respect boundaries had ended. After all the years of being pushed around, she wasn't going to allow it anymore.  
  
"You're useless, that's what you've done," he said another insult but she couldn't catch it.  
  
His plans of bonding weren't starting off well. "Hiei, Julie," Kurama interrupted them.   
  
They stopped and finished their drinks in silence, refusing to make eye contact with each other.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence. He grabbed their cups and put them in the sink.  
  
Julie walked to the coat rack and grabbed her thin jacket, preparing to endure the bitter cold.  
  
"That won't keep you warm," Kurama interrupted while handing her one of Mrs. Minamino's jackets.  
  
"She won't get mad?"  
  
"No. She's given it to you. It's an old one," Kurama said, giving her a small smile.  
  
Julie took the warm, leather trench coat gratefully.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Hiei snapped. He was wearing a black leather jacket. Kurama put on his tan one, and they headed out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After two hours of walking and sightseeing, Julie's legs were stiff and tired, but she was happy. Japan was amazing.   
  
Now they were walking in one of the parks. It was the one closest to her school. They had just visited it, and Julie was amazed at its size. Maybe with Kurama's help, she wouldn't get lost completely.  
  
Snow was gently falling. It was almost exactly like the last time Hiei and Kurama had been here, but this time they had Julie.  
  
"Kurama, why do your parents call you Suiichi?" Julie had been asking questions throughout the day, and Kurama eagerly answered them as long as she asked in Japanese. It was kind of an early school lesson. "Did I say that right?" she asked in English.  
  
Kurama nodded and looked down at her. She came-up to about his chin. "You see, in my past life I was a demon," he was talking in English because he didn't want her to get too confused. "I was a kitsune, or fox demon, and a very powerful one."  
  
"Oh… so your demon name was Kurama?"  
  
She caught on quick. "Yes, I was called Yoko Kurama the legendary bandit, but one day I was badly injured so I came to the human world to rest and build up my strength."  
  
"You're not strong enough, yet?" she asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I'm strong enough, but I was born into a human family, and they taught me kindness. Unlike my former self, I've developed human emotions so when my mother became ill, I decided to stay."  
  
Julie looked at the pavement, absorbing the information. Suddenly, she looked up, "But your mother doesn't look sick anymore. You're not going to leave, are you?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Not that I know of."  
  
She smiled back.  
  
Hiei watched their conversation. Since they were now talking in English, he couldn't follow what they were saying. After a few minutes, he realized they were talking about Kurama's past. He watched as Julie looked up at Kurama. It was apparent she cared about him. They spoke briefly, and Kurama and her smiled. Hiei felt himself become suddenly jealous. Women were always attracted to Kurama more, but it had never bothered him before. What was wrong with him? Hiei didn't think he was attracted to her. She was weak, impulsive, and too soft to be a fighter. It was irrational enough to think he was falling in love, but even more irrational to think he was falling for a women like her. It had to be something else. Maybe it was just his demon instincts. He hadn't fought anyone for awhile so they'd been suppressed, and maybe now they were surfacing.  
  
His mind traveled back to his room where her drawings laid on his desk. Maybe his demonic instincts had told him to do that too.  
  
Hiei cursed mentally. It would do no good to lie to himself. He was attracted to her, but maybe it was only temporary. For the time being, he'd just observe, wait, and see where things stood. There was plenty of time.  
  
"Will those trees have cherry blossoms on them?" Julie was talking back in Japanese. She was amazed at how well she spoke the language and even more amazed at how well she understood it with Kurama's coaching.  
  
He nodded, "There's so many trees, it almost looks like it's snowing." The conversation remained in Japanese.  
  
"Pink snow," she thought happily.  
  
Kurama looked at his watch. It was almost 3:00. "Are you almost ready to go? Mom will show you around more when you go shopping, and I have to start dinner soon."  
  
"Alright. My legs are really cold, anyway. Can I help you with dinner?" she asked. "I want to thank you for taking me out today."  
  
"I can teach you to cook, if you want," he added nicely.  
  
Julie nodded, "Domo arigato."  
  
Three figures walked out of the park. The tallest was an pretty faced redhead wearing a brown trench coat. He was in the middle. To his right was an intense looking boy with tall, spiky hair and a black coat and blue jeans. He came up to the redhead's chest, without his hair. The girl out of the group was standing on the redhead's left. She came up to about his chin. She had long, dark hair and she was wearing a tan trench coat and worn jeans. Casual chatter came from the girl and redhead. The other boy was quietly observing.  
  
A figure sat quietly in his castle, using his mind to watch the group. Of course, he had to be careful with Hiei's Jaganshi, but it wouldn't be difficult to cloak his presence even to Hiei.   
  
His mind zoomed in on the girl. After years of waiting, only a few, short months to go. It wouldn't be long.  
  
He smiled in the dark.  
  
Soon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Look, another twist!! How many twist have I already put you poor people through? HaHa! Expect more, and get over it. Besides, I did a good deed. I added some romance. Well, ouch, I got sunburned. Tomorrow I'll probably have the chapter up sooner because I'll be home Friday. I also have some bad news… Church camp is coming up. (This is weird because Christianity isn't my religion…No offense to anyone) It's really kool, though. They have a rock climbing wall, tennis, archery, swimming, and other crap. Unfortunately, for my readers, I won't be able to post any chapters for about a week! But I'll try really hard and make the last chap before I go really interesting. After church camp, I'll pick-up writing again and post about a chapter a day. Anyway, that's not until the last week of July. Whenever that is…Hmm… I think I need a calendar. Someone buy me one! Please? I'll give you a bologna sandwitch…Hehe… the bologna always gets em'.  
  
Eat this Shoe.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	11. War Saga of the Bumping Chopsticks

I don't own YuYu Hakusho

You know… I don't really like the number 11. Hmm… I wonder if I can call this chapter 12 and just pretend that 11 never existed….decisions, decisions…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie looked through the bags over and over again. It was her second day in Japan, and she had just finished shopping with Mrs. Minamino. Now she had a new wardrobe. Julie pulled each piece of clothing out and marveled at it. It had been a long time since she had new cloths, and the only nice set she had was the pajamas that Anastasia had given her for her birthday. She would keep those, but all her other cloths she'd throw away, starting now. It was time for a new start.

Julie stood up and walked over to her desk. Her old coat was hanging on the chair. This would be the first to go. She fumbled in the pockets and pulled out her passports, shot records, and papers that announced her as a Japanese citizen. She'd give these to Mr. Minamino for safe keeping. There was nothing else in the jacket except for some cat hair.

She smiled. The first day she had seen Mr. Jeeves, he had stalked up to her like some gangster. That's how he earned his name. She befriended him and since then, he'd meow softly at her window when he wanted in. He was the only cat that could avoid the pit bulls, but she had to leave him back in America. He was a country cat, and city life wouldn't have done over well. Thankfully, he wouldn't starve without her. There was a little old lady that left food out for him.

Once all of her dresser drawers were empty, she filled them back with her new cloths, admiring each piece before she folded and put them in their drawers. The only thing left was her school uniforms. They'd bought three winter sets and one summer set. They'd get more of the summer sets once the weather warmed.

Julie looked over the uniforms. She wasn't too thrilled about wearing the skirt but she was actually a little excited about school for once. Tomorrow would be her first day.

There was knock on her door.

"Come in," she yelled to the figure behind the door.

Suiichi pushed open the door, "Mom and Suiichi are almost done with dinner."

"Like my new uniform, Sui-chan?" she held it up for him.

"Uh..it's great, like every other uniform."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Get out of here before I make you look at all my other cloths, Mr. Hatanaka," she teased.

He made an "eep" noise and closed the door.

Julie hung her uniforms up in her closet then headed downstairs. Hatanaka was Mr. Minamino's former name, but in order to show his love and respect for Mrs. Minamino, he changed it. Kurama had told her the story in the park.

Everyone was already in the kitchen. Mr. Minamino and Mrs. Minamino were talking about work. Kurama was finishing dinner and turning off the stove.

"Hello Julie," Mrs. Minamino said kindly.

"How was your shopping trip?" Mr. Minamino asked.

"It was great. Thank you Mrs. Minamino." She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "What's for supper?" she asked Kurama.

"Stir-fry," he lifted the lid and showed her. It looked great. "I even added some extra mushrooms."

She blushed, "How did you know I liked mushrooms?"

"That was the first thing you went for yesterday," He was teasing her.

"Well next time I'll try to be less obvious," she teased back, while drying her hands on a dishtowel.

Julie sat in between Mrs. Minamino and Suiichi. The stir fry was delicious, and dinner went well. Suiichi kept laughing at her chopstick skills so when no one was looking, she'd bump him, causing him to drop his food. This caused them to laugh even more. Then Suiichi starting bumping Kurama, and making him drop his food in his lap. Kurama officially joined in, and they had a miniature "bump" war going on for a few minutes. They laughed. Julie felt like she'd lived here all her life.

She helped Mrs. Minamino after dinner with the dishes.

"Julie-chan."

"Yes, Mrs. Minamino?" Julie finished toweling a plate and placed it in the dish rack.

"How do you like your new home?" she asked softly.

"I love it," Julie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad."

For awhile, they didn't say anything else.

"Tomorrow is your first day of school. Are you nervous?" Mrs. Minamino asked.

Julie nodded, "But excited, too."

She smiled, "Suiichi will help you, and I'll be there to pick you up after school. You have a doctor's appointment."

"A doctor's appointment?" Julie repeated curiously.

Mrs. Minamino nodded, "I set up a check-up for you, if that's alright."

"O.k." She already had all of her shots and a physical at Koenma's hospital so it shouldn't be anything special.

They finished the dishes.

"Night Mrs. Minamino," Julie headed upstairs to shower and to get ready for school tomorrow. Her room was on the end. Next was Kurama's, a bathroom, and then Suiichi's. The two boys shared the bathroom. Mr. And Mrs. Minamino's room was downstairs.

She reached the top. Water was running behind the closed door of the bathroom, and Kurama's door was open. He must have been showering. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked in.

Kurama's room was white with cherry wood furniture. His room had an elegant, yet simple feel to it. He had a four post bed, with a royal blue comforter. There was also a large bookcase with a desk next to it. On the desk where picture frames, along with school books and a computer. She stepped further into the room and picked up one of the photos. Julie recognized Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama. There was brown haired girl standing very close to Yusuke, and a tall teenager with Jr. on his forehead standing next to Botan. She was reminded of Koenma for some reason.

"Well hello stranger," Kurama surprised her. She hadn't heard him come into his room.

Julie turned around. He was dressed in white pajama bottoms but he didn't have a shirt on, and she felt herself blush a deep crimson.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered, trying to advert her eyes from his chest. He was very muscular. "I was wondering what your room looked like so I walked in."

Kurama pulled a shirt from his dresser and put it on. "It's alright. I wanted to ask you something, anyway."

"What is it?" He motioned for her to sit, so she chose the desk chair. Kurama sat on the bed. His hair was dripping.

"Julie, you don't have to tell me now but…what happened that day when the demon attacked?" His voice was low.

She looked down. "I thought you knew. I saw you there."

"Yes, but we came in at the last moment, and Hiei doesn't understand English well."

"But he was talking to it," she thought a moment and realized he'd been speaking in Japanese, not English, to the creature. It must have know both languages.

"Hiei does know a little English from watching T.V. so some things he comprehended," Kurama paused. "We don't have to talk about this right now."

"No," Julie shook her head. "I want to get this over with." She looked up. Kurama had a worried look on his face. "It's o.k." she took a deep breath. "Well…I was waiting for someone to pick me up when my.." she corrected herself. "it…came home. It tackled me, and must have bitten me on the neck. Then I felt this strange, electric sensation and next thing I knew, I'd punched the thing."

"Your Spirit Energy."

She nodded. Kurama waited for her to finish.

"Hiei showed-up, and the demon started talking about how it killed my parents and raised me," she bit her lip. She didn't want to cry. "It started laughing. It was the horribliest laugh, and to make it worse it started screaming," she shuddered, "they never found the bodies."

Kurama's hand was on her shoulder. "It's o.k.," he whispered. He had the sudden urge to embrace and protect her, but it would probably offend her pride. She was too strong and independent to allow herself the luxury of leaning on someone else.

Julie smiled weakly at him, "Is that it?"

Kurama nodded.

"Night," she whispered.

"Night."

She left.

Tomorrow was her first day of school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that chapter tied up most of the loose ends, and it was a nice moment for Kurama fans. HeHe… Maybe for adding that little skit I'll get more reviews!!! Well tell me what you think, want to happen, blah blah. And I still need a calendar!!! I also need some ideas cause all I got planned is the training stuff and school for the next few chapters but I think that's going to be a little bit boring… Hmm…

Hey, you know that Mrs. Mildrege's name I stole from my hairdresser? I just killed some letters cause I'm not good with spelling. I'd be totally screwed if I didn't have spell check! And I'm in 10th grade! ::sniffles:: You know that Julie's name in Japanese is Juri? That's a rip off! Peace out my reviewers!

I like peanuts, I like jelly… I like to mix them in my belly!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	12. A Bad Sock Day

If I had skipped that one chapter this would actually be chapter 13... Hmm… See?! I control all!!! MuHaha!  
  
Anyway….  
  
I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO  
  
:::looks at spoon then back at Anonymous's jade plated sword::: Hmm… this only leaves me one option….Look behind you!!! It's the evil Care Bears!!! ::runs away::  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Julie wished her socks were longer even though they came up to her knees. It was really cold outside.  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Minamino!" she yelled as she closed the door. Kurama and Suiichi were already waiting for her.  
  
"Come on slow poke," Sui-chan fussed.  
  
"Hey, patience is the key to happiness," Julie caught up with them, the cold nipping at her legs, her briefcase clutched in one hand.  
  
Suiichi's school was on the way to theirs. They dropped him off, and a few minutes later, walked into the schoolyard. Groups of students were huddled together, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go inside.  
  
Julie watched as a group of girls started walking towards them.  
  
"Good Morning Suiichi," they giggled in Japanese. They were eyeing Julie, wondering what kind of competition she was.  
  
"Good Morning ladies," Julie noted that Kurama looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Who's your friend?" they asked.  
  
"This is my new step sister, Julie."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"See you in class Suiichi," the group of girls left, eyeing her one last time.  
  
Julie was grinning up at Kurama, "You never told me you had your own fan club."  
  
It was the first time she'd seen him blush.  
  
"Let's go to the office, and get you checked in," he changed the subject.  
  
"Don't you have class?"  
  
"I'm ahead so the teachers won't mind."  
  
"Thanks. I was kind of worried about getting lost."  
  
Inside was warm and comfortable. There was the sound of chatter, feet, and lockers opening and closing. Students were heading to their classes.  
  
Julie and Kurama walked down the halls to the main office. After only an amazing ten minutes, she exited the principal's office with her schedule and student identifications. Mr. Okutsho's pep talk had been minimal since today he had the flu and figured the honor student, Suiichi, could do a better job.  
  
"Well, what classes do you have?"  
  
She handed Kurama her schedule and looked at her identifications.  
  
"You have Advanced English, Biology three, History, and Computer Science with me."  
  
"I guess I'm on my own for Math, P.E., and Japanese, huh?"  
  
"You'll be O.k. You'll make friends fast, just watch out for my fan club," they laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
School had been great but tiring. Kurama was right, she had made several friends through-out the day. Now she was repeating their names, trying to remember them. Julie almost bumped into Hiei while in her thoughts.  
  
"Uh…Hello Hiei," she said in Japanese.   
  
"Hn, where's Kurama?"  
  
She felt slightly irritated by his rudeness but brushed it off, "I don't know. We don't have the last class of the day together so I'm looking for him." Her few days in Japan had improved her language skills enormously, "You mind helping me look?"  
  
There was another "Hn".  
  
"I guess that's a yes…"  
  
They walked through the school yard in silence. Most of students were already walking home so it was less crowded and easier to look.  
  
"Uh…oh," Julie suddenly muttered.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei eyed her then he saw the reason. Kurama's fan girls were headed their way, and they didn't look too happy.  
  
"They really are persistent…"  
  
The ring leader of the group stepped up, "I would suggest you stop flirting with Suiichi. I saw you in Biology," she snarled.  
  
Julie felt her anger rising, "First off, you have no right telling me what to do. Second off, Suiichi is my step brother."  
  
"Step brother or not, you looked like you wanted your hands all over him."  
  
Julie gritted her teeth, "Unlike you and your little gang, I have more respect for him than that. Maybe you just imagined it, like you imagine him actually liking you."  
  
"How would you know?" she snapped. They were staring each other down.  
  
"No guy in his right mind would fall for a girl trying to be his stalker."  
  
Things were almost to the point of a cat fight. It was getting ugly.  
  
"At least I'd be better than you! Look, you already have a replacement if Suiichi doesn't go for you," she motioned towards Hiei. He glared, anger glinting in his eyes. He'd just been involved in their little fight for no reason, and even worse, he'd been classified as a spare date.  
  
"I would suggest you think about what you say before you open your mouth," he growled deadly.  
  
Their ringleader must have realized what kind of danger she was in because she shut her mouth. She glared at Julie one last time, turned and left with the gang following behind her.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with," Julie sighed. As if on cue, Kurama walked out from inside the school.  
  
"O now he shows up," she waved her arm in the air, trying to get his attention. The other arm was laden down with her now heavy briefcase.  
  
"He knows we're here," Hiei said irritated. What that girl had said about Julie and Kurama hadn't put him in a good mood.  
  
Julie glared down at him, "I think Mr. Cranky Pants needs a nap."  
  
Apparently Hiei didn't like his new nickname, but before they could say anything else, Kurama walked up, ending their fight once again.  
  
"Hey Kurama. You should have been here earlier. Your pep squad showed-up," There was sarcasm in the pep squad part.  
  
Kurama blushed a little, "I'm sorry. I was turning in my Biology assignment." It only took a random guess to figure out what happened.  
  
She gaped, "I thought that was due next week."  
  
"It is," Kurama turned his head towards the street. "Mom's here," he said.  
  
Julie looked. The car was parked on a curb, with steam blowing out of its exhaust pipe. Mrs. Minamino was standing outside waving at the group.  
  
"See you at home," she walked off, deciding not to say goodbye to Hiei. He wasn't on the top of her cool list right now.  
  
He glared at the back of her head, knowing she'd forgotten him on purpose.  
  
Kurama looked back and forth at the two and sighed.   
  
They were acting like children, again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Homework covered her bed. Kurama's school was meant for excelled students, which meant more homework and harder courses. Julie moaned. She finished all her other homework but except History, which was giving her some problems. She had hundreds of years of Japanese history to catch-up on.  
  
She sighed and closed the book, tucking it neatly in her briefcase. The teacher had allowed her a few extra days to catch-up.   
  
Julie placed the rest of the books where they belonged and stretched. Dinner should be done soon.  
  
She walked downstairs, still in her school uniform. She'd only been home for a few hours.  
  
The doctor had done a physical and prescribed vitamins and a good diet. He wanted to make sure her malnutrition didn't affect her permantly.  
  
Mrs. Minamino was cooking dinner tonight. She was in the kitchen, chatting with Mr. Minamino while she worked.  
  
"Hello Mr. Minamino."  
  
"Hello Julie. Finished with your homework?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can I help?" Julie asked Mrs. Minamino.  
  
"I'm just about done. If you want, you can get Suiichi and Suiichi-chan for me."  
  
Julie climbed back up the stairs. Sui-chan was already walking out his door.  
  
"Wow, you must be hungry. I was just coming to get you."  
  
"You want me to get Suiichi?" he asked.  
  
"Naw," she finished climbing, "I didn't come up here for nothing."  
  
Suiichi shrugged, "Alright." He walked down the stairs.  
  
Julie knocked, and Kurama opened his door. He too, was still in his uniform. Julie looked past his shoulder and saw Hiei sitting in the desk chair. He was glaring at her.  
  
"I didn't know Hiei was here."  
  
"I invited him over for dinner after you left with Mom."  
  
She nodded, "Speaking of dinner…it's almost ready." Her mood had dropped a little. She wasn't too thrilled about Hiei being here.  
  
They headed downstairs. Julie sat in her usual spot, while Hiei sat next to Kurama, across from her.  
  
Tonight's dinner was certainly going to be interesting.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama really does have a fan club in the series. Poor Kurama…(You're saying poor Kurama for that?! You're writing a freakin' story with him in it!!) HaHa…that's not funny. Anyway, I have to get-up in the morning to go to work. Eck! So I'm going to bed. Review some more and give me ideas! See you tomorrow! And watch YuYu Hakusho on cartoon network! Or else!!! New episode! ::is hit with piano::  
  
::yawns:: I'm hittin' the sack.  
  
Night!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	13. Petals of the Winter Night

I don't own YuYu Hakusho   
  
O! You think you won Anonymous?! Actually, before I ran away screaming "NOOO! The   
  
Evil Care Bears!!", I super glued your feet to the ground!!! Muahah! No more strolls in the park for you!!!  
  
Queen Chad has succeeded!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_"Foolish girl."_  
  
_"Stupid jerk."  
_  
Their spit-spat had been going on throughout dinner, and now they even had poor Suiichi-chan nervous. They wouldn't stop glaring at each other.  
  
_"What is your problem, Hiei? I hope you don't act like this around Kurama, because I'd kill you if I was him."  
_  
_"Thankfully you AREN'T Kurama. He'd be long dead if he acted like you,"_ Hiei snapped. He was trying to make himself dislike her, but the more he tried, the more the opposite happened. He was actually enjoying sparring with her. He hoped that Koenma was right about her strength so they could have a decent battle in the ring. If she had half the determination for her fights as she did now, then he'd have a reason to look forward to them.  
  
There was an even more angry look on her face. He'd struck a nerve…finally.  
  
Julie suddenly slammed her chopsticks into her bowl. "I'm not hungry anymore. May I be excused?" Before anyone could answer, she stood-up and placed her bowl in the sink. As she left the kitchen, she noticed Hiei smirking at her.  
  
_"This isn't over,"_ she said.  
  
_"Hn,"_ he had a triumph imp look on his face.  
  
Julie gritted her teeth, trying to control her anger as she climbed the stairs. What had she done to him to cause him to act like a total jerk?  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei. _"Was that necessary?"_  
  
Hiei turned his attention back to his bowl, refusing to answer Kurama's remark. Mr. and Mrs. Minamino were staring at the spot where Julie had been.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo lather was in her eyes, but Julie was too mad to notice.  
  
"Why that selfish little…" she muttered. It wasn't her nature to get mad easily, but when she did, the consequences where fierce.  
  
She scrubbed her scalp and finished rinsing her long hair. The steady drumming of the shower helped calm her nerves, and she felt better when she stepped out.  
  
Julie changed into her new pajamas and stretched out on her bed, letting the steam from the shower and her mind roll off. It was almost 9:00.  
  
"Hiei, I think you should apologize," Kurama told him after they finished the dishes.  
  
"Hn," he adverted his gaze from Kurama.  
  
"I don't think he's going to do it. I wouldn't. She's scary when she's mad," Suiichi whispered in Kurama's ear.  
  
He took offense to the statement. "I'm no coward," Hiei growled suddenly and stalked up the stairs.  
  
They stood there, shocked by his actions.  
  
"Wow…I didn't think he could hear me."  
  
Kurama smiled, "You'd be surprised."  
  
There was knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she yelled irritated. Hiei opened the door. "O, it's you…" she didn't even try to hide her distaste.  
  
"Hn. Kurama wants me to apologize, but I see no reason why."  
  
"No reason why?!" Julie jumped up from her bed. "You've been acting like a stupid jerk around me for no reason!! That's why!!"  
  
"And you've insisted on bothering me to no end since I met you," he said coolly, enraging her more.  
  
"What have I done that annoys you so much?!"  
  
"Hn," was his answer. He ignored her and walked to her desk and began flipping through her drawings.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at those!" she ran to her desk, trying to snatch the papers from him, but he just jumped out of her reach. He turned his back to her.  
  
The first picture was a mermaid leaning on a rock as she stared at the ocean. Her back was turned, and her long hair blew in the wind.  
  
Hiei shuffled to the next one. It was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.  
  
The next was a herd of horses running through the night. He stared at it. It was amazing with their elegant poises looking real and mythical at the same time. These were just as good as the ones on his desk.  
  
He looked at the third picture and stopped. It was a portrait of Kurama. Jealously rose in his throat, and he felt like tearing the picture in half. He resisted and put it on the bottom of the stack.  
  
The next one was Suiichi, with Mr. And Mrs. Minamino, just as good as the Kurama portrait. There was also one of her friend in America. His anger settled. At least she hadn't just drawn Kurama. He flipped to the next one, a picture of a cat. It must have been the one in her bedroom that night.  
  
"Hiei…please," Julie pleaded. She didn't want him looking at the next one.  
  
He flipped it. It was…  
  
Him.  
  
His arms were propped on his knees and his face had a peaceful look on it.   
  
Julie bit her lip, "Hiei…may I have them back, please?" she whispered. Her cheeks turned red. She was embarrassed about him finding his picture.  
  
"Why did you draw me?" he asked quietly, turning to face her.  
  
She looked down at the carpet, "I only draw people I trust--my friends. You saved my life so I guess I count you as my friend." Her blush depended. She wasn't use to opening up to people.  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why do you dislike me so much?" she looked up at him. For once he wasn't glaring at her. He looked more like the Hiei in the picture.  
  
"Baka onni," he scuffed, "I never said that."  
  
Julie felt stupid, like she'd made a mistake this whole time about Hiei. Now she was even more confused than she was a moment ago. "Then why do you act so mean around me? I only want you to at least be able to tolerate me. You don't have to like me."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You talk too much," he said and kept flipping through her drawings. The majority of the settings were either ocean or night scenes, but they weren't tiring or boring to look at. Each one was different and extremely beautiful.  
  
He apparently wasn't going to answer anymore questions.  
  
"Thank you Hiei."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Whatever you think my thanks is good for," Julie gave him a small smile. For a moment, she thought she saw a faint smile on his lips. "You can have some of the pictures, if you want," she said.  
  
Hiei thought about taking the Kurama picture and ripping it in half, then thought better of it. He'd already showed his emotions too much.  
  
In the end, he picked the dragon and the mermaid picture. The mermaid reminded him of Julie, although you couldn't see her face.  
  
"This isn't over," he smirked as he closed the door.  
  
"Hn," she imitated playfully.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things were definitely different, but she had no idea how. They had learned about each other, and the tension that had caused collision between their two forces, had snapped.  
  
It was a whole new ballpark.  
  
She had school tomorrow. Julie turned off the lights and snuggled her blanket, feeling more at ease than she did ten minutes ago. Her wet hair was wrapped in a towel.   
  
She was soon fast asleep, the moonbeams shining gently on her face. Snow fell softly, like petals, outside.  
  
A few hours later, unknown to her, Hiei snuck through the window, silent as the snow. Quietly, he padded into the room. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. The urge to see her again was dominating everything else, and now he had the excuse of seeing her by returning her drawings. He pulled the stack out of his jacket and placed them on her desk. She'd given him some so he wouldn't need these. Now he wouldn't be accused of being a thief.   
  
He glanced at her form in the bed.  
  
She was sleeping with the moonbeams on her face, her long hair falling out of the towel. It looked like a fountain of flowing ink.   
  
So many different feelings he didn't understand fluttered inside his chest. His third eye glowed. Hiei understood one feeling. It was the same feeling he had for Yukina. He would protect her at all cost, even if she was a worthless human.  
  
He took one last look at her peaceful face before he leapt out of the window, into the night. The snow fell gently on Japan.  
  
What the hell was that women doing to him?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See? I was kool today! This story is all romantic now. I'm sorry I didn't post it Sunday. I was at work, and there was still half a page to finish up so I had to post it today. And everyone stopped reviewing so now I'm all sad…. Review Now! OR Else!! ::gets out spoons:: ::sees angry people:: ::puts them back:: Er herm… Anyway… Well tell me what you liked and hated about this chap. I tried really hard to keep Hiei in character, but I still think he acted a little funny. Tell me what you want to happen, blah, blah, blah. The majority of the ideas you submit me will be used, unless they are kind of off the wall or like something I'd think-up! Peace out my reviewers!!! I'm going to go cut grass now, ugh. Feel the wrath of Nature!!!!  
  
Beware of the Yellow Snow! Beware!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	14. The Free Beauty Mark

I'm hungry. Let us see what is in my kitchen! Hmm… frozen burritos… salad (eck! Never! I'd rather eat grass!!!!), chicken nuggets (maybe), something I don't really know what it is, carrots (o.k.), root beer (that's mine so don't even think about taking one!), mustard, and cheesecake… wait…cheesecake?! Yea!!! I am the happiest girl ever!!! ::crys softly:: I love cheesecake…  
  
I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO, but I do own this slice of cheesecake which is going in my belly for safekeeping.  
  
Mmm… cheesecake…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama was waiting for her after the bell rang.  
  
"We have to go to Koenma's today," he told her.  
  
"Oh… I almost forgot about training."  
  
They walked in silence. The air was cold, and snow was everywhere from last night's flurry.  
  
"Does Mrs. Minamino know we won't be home?" Julie asked.  
  
"I told her we were going with friends."  
  
"I guess you were telling the truth, if they're your friends, not just teammates."  
  
Kurama nodded, "They are."  
  
"Was she upset about last night?" Julie looked at him worriedly.  
  
Kurama shook his head, "No, I talked to her about it."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That you and him apologized later."  
  
She grinned mischievously, "How would you know?"   
  
Kurama smiled, "You'd be surprised what I know."  
  
"You were listening?" her eyes widened.  
  
"No, but I know you and Hiei."  
  
"You haven't known me that long. I could surprise you one day," she teased.  
  
He didn't say anything, just chuckled a bit. He was too busy thinking about what was going on between her and Hiei.  
  
They walked down the street, in the direction of the park. Kurama's fan club hadn't visited them today. Julie was with him, and they couldn't confront her with Kurama watching. They had to leave a good impression.  
  
"Where's Koenma's at?"  
  
"In between Spirit World and this one." He didn't continue.  
  
"Uh hum…So how are we suppose to get there Mr. Kurama sir?" She looked up at him. He was distant, busy thinking about something else. He didn't even joke back.  
  
They were in the park now, but it was cold so no one was around.  
  
"With this portal, of course," Kurama turned toward a group of evergreen bushes, looked to make sure no one was around, and pushed them back to reveal a trap door near the roots. "Koenma hasn't given us our pendants, yet, so we use this."  
  
"O..."  
  
He lifted the door and motioned her to jump, "I'll be right behind you."  
  
She frowned and scooted to the edge of the portal, her legs dangled in the green abyss. "Another reason why pants are better than skirts," she muttered and jumped.  
  
Her stomach did loop-de-loops while she fell. It felt like she was on a roller coaster.  
  
Julie landed on her butt. "Ouch."  
  
"Hello Julie," Koenma was stamping papers, which was no surprise.  
  
Kurama landed gracefully next to her, and helped her up.  
  
"Thanks," she brushed off her skirt and picked up her briefcase, "Hello Koenma."  
  
"How are things at the Minaminos?"  
  
"There great. Thank you."  
  
A sad looking blue ogre stood next to his desk.  
  
"See George? Some one appreciates me!" Koenma yelled, pausing his stamping action for a minute.  
  
The ogre, now known as George, looked even more pathetic and abused than before.  
  
After his little outburst, he continued his stamping. "Everyone else is already in the Training Room, so you should hurry."  
  
After Kurama led her down several corridors and through several doorways, they reached the Training Room and set their briefcases down in a corner. The room was massive with weights and other training equipment in one corner and weapons in the other. In the center was a massive, concrete arena where Kuwabara and Hiei were battling it out.  
  
Kuwabara held a glowing sword in one hand while he charged at Hiei. Hiei vanished and appeared behind him and easily punched him in the back, causing Kuwabara to trip and stumble.  
  
Julie's eyes widened. "How did he do that?"  
  
"Hiei is so fast, the human eye can't see him."  
  
Her stomach dropped. How was she even going to get close to being that strong?  
  
Yusuke walked up to them. "Hey guys." Botan followed behind him.  
  
"Hello," Kurama said politely.  
  
"Hey." She noticed Botan carrying something. It was cloths.  
  
Botan smiled, "Kurama told me you were heading over here after school, so I brought some cloths from my room." She handed them to Julie. "I hope they fit."  
  
"Thanks Botan." It was a pair of navy sweats and a white shirt.  
  
"You can change in the locker room over there," she pointed to a doorway across the room. Botan had all the answers.  
  
A few minutes later, Julie stepped out in her new attire. Kurama had also changed. He was wearing a yellow and green dojo outfit. He must of had a stock of cloths over here.  
  
She was nervous. She didn't want to look bad, especially in front of Hiei. He wouldn't let her off easy if she screwed-up.  
  
Yusuke motioned for her to walk over to him. He was standing in a clear spot, about thirty feet away from the arena.  
  
"Have you ever fought anyone before?" he asked when she got over there.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
His jaw dropped, "You serious?"  
  
"Well I just told you…" she muttered, embarrassed and a little irritated.  
  
"O.k., O.k.," he waved his hands in an apologetic manner. "We'll start you with the basics then. Fist fighting!" he cheered.  
  
For an hour Yusuke taught her blocking, ducking, and punching. The next hour, they fought. Yusuke nailed her a couple of times, but she got a few hits on him, too. She was doing better than she thought she would. The first hit, she'd flinched, a reaction to all those years of abuse, but after that, she was fine. She wouldn't let herself think about it. Her mind was on the fight.  
  
"You're pretty good, for a girl. Then again, I say the same thing about Kuwabara."  
  
She smiled at his joke, "Thanks… if that's a compliment."  
  
He aimed a punch and she ducked, then jumped back up and aimed on at him. It nailed him in the cheek.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke," she said, while ducking his counter attack. She hoped she didn't hurt him.  
  
"If my tooth is chipped, then you're paying for it," he joked.  
  
Julie she liked him. Underneath all the gunk, he seemed like a pretty cool guy, "Hold still, I still have two more hits on you to be even."  
  
"Ha! I ain't about to loose to a girl."  
  
"Poor Yusuke…In denial," she teased.  
  
A little while later, they called it quits. Julie was tired, sweaty, and she had a big bruise on her cheek. How she was going to explain that to Mrs. Minamino was a mystery, but she felt happy even though she lost.  
  
"You did pretty good, kid," Yusuke said as she stood watching Kurama and Hiei fight. They were going so fast that she could only catch glimpses of them. It made her stomach slightly woozy.  
  
"I nailed you a couple times so I think I deserve a better compliment," she joked.  
  
"Beginner's luck."  
  
After showering in the girl's locker room, she changed back into her school cloths, and put Botan's cloths in the washer. There was a dryer in the locker room, also.  
  
Outside, they were done fighting so the boys had gone to shower. Botan was the only one left.  
  
"I put your cloths in the washer. I figured you didn't want them all smelly."  
  
"O.k. I'll dry them when they're done."  
  
They were quite for a moment.  
  
"So Botan, how are you involved with Koenma and Spirit World?" Julie asked, trying to start a conversation. The room was large and quite so it was a little disturbing.  
  
Botan smiled, "I'm the Grim Reaper" she said happily.  
  
"Huh?" Julie looked at her questioningly. "Are you joking?"  
  
She shook her head, "No silly."  
  
"But why do they always show the Grim Reaper as a skeleton in a black cloak?"  
  
Botan shrugged, "I guess because most people fear death. I don't know."  
  
Kuwabara stepped out of the locker room. "Hey Julie!" he shouted from across the room.  
  
Her name sounded more like Juri, which was the Japanese version.  
  
"Uh…Hey Kuwabara."  
  
"Would you like to see my vacation pictures?" he asked excitedly, jogging towards her.  
  
"Sure, where did you go?" There was a photo album in his hand.  
  
"Hawaii!" he shouted happily.  
  
Julie flipped through the photos, looking at the pictures of his family on sunny beaches or Hawaiian festivals. Botan didn't look. She'd already seen the pictures a hundred times.   
  
Julie finished looking. "Thanks," she said and handed them back. She hadn't been on a family vacation since she was five, so she envied him a little.  
  
The rest of the boys walked out of the locker room. It was cold outside, and they were about to leave so none of them had washed their hair. Julie hadn't either. Hers would take too long to dry, but she was a little disappointed about not being able to see Hiei's hair wet. It somehow defied gravity.  
  
"Nice mark," Yusuke said, talking about her bruised cheek.   
  
Botan noticed it for the first time. "O dear! We can't let Mrs. Minamino see that!" she gasped.  
  
"Well, I can't really do anything about it."  
  
Botan smiled, "Julie, have you ever had a make-over?"  
  
She gave Kurama a "help-me-please" look as Botan drug her out the door with Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing at her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dojo is the right word, right? I think so…Hmm…. Anyway, I'm not going to be doing that much of Kuwabara bashing because he can't help the way he acts! He just wants to be loved!!! And everyone, guess what? I introduced my favorite character…da na na…GEORGE!!! George is the best…then Hiei…then Kurama…then Shizuru…then… well, this is making me think too much. I think I like all the character in YuYu Hakusho…This chapter I really didn't know how to end, so the make-up thing was the best I had. Message me about what you liked and didn't like about this chapter, and tell me any ideas you have. I don't really know what to do for the next chap, so it might take me two days to write it. I'm having a small case of writer's block.  
  
Ya, Sazuka, I was happy when I made Julie's mom a demon cause no one should be that evil to their kid! Anway, I'm going to bed.  
  
::yawns:: Crap… It's 2 A.M. here. See what you people have done to me? Now all I do is write stories late into the night! My dreams of having a life are ruined…. Give me five bucks and a review and I'll forgive you.  
  
Pigeons…::glares:: they're up to something… I just know it…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	15. Unfinished Poker and an Unexpected Visit...

::has another slice of cheesecake:: Crap! I can't stop eating this stuff! Half the pie is gone! Must stop eating… Noo! I love Cheesecake!!! ::eats rapidly:: ::chokes::  
  
I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO  
  
CHEESECAKE!! ::cough:: ::gag::  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was Botan's room, with her eyes closed. Botan was applying the final touch, eyeliner.  
  
"Please tell me this looks natural," Julie groaned.  
  
"You look great, don't worry." She finished the left eye, then moved to the right. "O.k., now open your eyes and look up at the ceiling."  
  
Julie did, and she applied the liner to the bottom lids.  
  
"All done!" Botan chirped. Julie turned around and stared at her reflection. The bruise was gone, and she was wearing a shimmery lip gloss with brown eyeliner that intensified her green eyes even more. She looked really pretty.   
  
"Uh…Botan, won't Mrs. Minamino notice this?"   
  
"Oops. I guess I got a little carried away," she giggled. "Owell, Mrs. Minamino won't frit. A girl's gotta wear make-up sometime, besides, you can just say the girls at school did it."  
  
She nodded, "Well thanks Botan, even though I just wanted my bruise covered."  
  
"Speaking of that…" she put her index finger to the corner of her mouth, "you don't have any make-up at home, do you?"  
  
Julie shook her head.  
  
"Well, this color is too dark on me so you can have it." She handed her the base that she used earlier on Julie. She slipped in her pocket. "Now lets go show the boys!"  
  
"What?!" Julie yelled. "I'm not going out there!"  
  
After a lot of persistence and complaining, she finally allowed Botan to bring her to lounge area where everyone was at. They walked in, Julie slinking behind Botan. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were playing poker, and it looked like Yusuke was winning. Hiei was sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Hey guys," Botan chirped.  
  
"Uh…where's Julie?" Kuwabara asked. His stack of poker chips was the smallest.  
  
Botan grinned mischievously. "Behold, my creation!" she yelled while pushing Julie in front of her.  
  
The boys stared, except for Hiei.  
  
Julie looked like she was about to die from embarrassment.  
  
"Finally, you look like a girl," Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Hey!" she barked back.  
  
"You look really nice," Kurama said. Julie blushed even more.  
  
Kuwabara still hadn't said anything. He was still staring. "Jul, Julie… will you go out with me?" he stammered.  
  
Her face held a look of even more embarrassment, shock, and horror. "Uh…" she was tongue tied.  
  
"I think what she means is no, Kuwabara. Sorry," Botan interrupted.  
  
"Thanks Botan," Julie whispered behind her back, "but you're still not getting off for the make-up scenario."  
  
Botan giggled, "Alright…alright…would a Free Day make-up for it?"  
  
"Free Day?" She turned and faced her.  
  
"Yea, it's a day where you'll get to decide what the gang does."  
  
"Hey, how did we get involved in this?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I figured you didn't have anything better to do."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he glared at her.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, I won't make you go shopping or anything," Julie teased.  
  
He sighed, "Alright!"  
  
Kurama nodded, "Of course."  
  
Julie looked at Kuwabara, "Anything, my love!" he yelled happily.  
  
She paled a little then looked towards the window sill, "What do you say, Hiei?"  
  
He glanced at her, barely turning his head, like she wasn't worth the effort. "Fine," he muttered. She was a little shocked, she didn't think he'd come along.  
  
"Saturday?" Botan asked. They agreed.  
  
Julie smiled, "Thanks everyone. I promise I won't make you do anything stupid."  
  
Kurama stood-up. "It's almost six, we'd better head home."  
  
She nodded, "Bye guys."  
  
They waved and left.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, since Kurama isn't here…can I have his poker chips?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They'd just been teleported to the park, and now they were walking in the dusk light.  
  
"So Kurama, what should I do for my Free Day?"  
  
"Whatever you would like to do," he said warmly.  
  
"But I want everyone else to have fun, too."  
  
He thought a moment, "Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara would like anything as long as there is food and Hiei as long as it isn't too social or noisy."  
  
Julie giggled, "That was the rudest thing I've heard you say."  
  
Kurama smiled, "You wanted an answer."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to sleep on it for a few days, or ask Botan."  
  
It was quite for a few minutes.  
  
"Fridays I work for Mr. Mildrege, would you like to come along?"  
  
She nodded, "I was going to ask you where the shop was. Mrs. Mildrege was talking about it on the plane." She paused, "What about training?"  
  
"Koenma gives us the weekends off."  
  
They were home now. Julie wondered what they were going to think about her make-up.  
  
"Hello Julie, Hello Suiichi," Mrs. Minamino said from the kitchen as they walked in. "Dinner is almost ready. How was your day?"  
  
"It was great Mrs. Minamino,"  
  
"It was fine. How was your day, Mother?"  
  
Delicious smelling aromas drifted from the kitchen. Suiichi was sitting at the table. He gaped at Julie.  
  
"Julie's got make-up on," he informed the rest of the world. She glared at him.  
  
Mrs. Minamino turned around, "Just a usual day." she said to Kurama then looked at Julie. "Your make-up looks nice."  
  
"Thank you. Some girls at school did it." She hoped that her face wasn't swollen looking. "May I eat later? I have a lot of homework to do."  
  
"Sure, just come down whenever you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Minamino," Julie climbed the stairs to her room and turned the lights on. Hiei was sitting at her desk. The window was open, letting in the cold air.  
  
"Hiei…what are you doing here?"  
  
He stood-up and starting walking towards her. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"What's the matter?" she was worried. Something wasn't right. He was glaring at her with intense hatred.  
  
Julie took a step back. Her instincts were telling her to run, but she'd seen Hiei move. If he wanted to, he could kill her at any moment.  
  
His eyes flickered from crimson to black.  
  
"What the hell…?"  
  
Kurama ran up the stairs, "Julie, move, Now."  
  
She stepped out of his way as he charged into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama said in a deadly clam voice.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she whispered.  
  
"That's not Hiei," he looked at her. "Leave this to me."  
  
Suddenly, the real Hiei jumped into the window, and sliced the imposter in half. It vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
"Pathetic," he muttered while he sheathing his sword.  
  
"Hiei, what's going on?"  
  
He turned to Kurama. Hiei looked mad, but not with the hatred look the imposter had. "I've killed four of these damn things already. One of them looked like you."  
  
"Who were the others of?"  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. They were stationed were Julie was most likely to go."  
  
"Is someone trying to kill her?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
  
Julie was quite, dumbstruck.  
  
"They're weak, weak enough for a ninjen to destroy them." Hiei was still angry, but he was calmer now that his demon instincts weren't screaming at him to protect her.  
  
"They're telling us something, that they have power," Kurama frowned. Anger was flickering in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hn. They'll figure out soon enough what little power they have."  
  
The only thing left of the imposter was a pile of cloths. Hiei kicked at it, revealing a piece of paper.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
He read it.  
  
"_Good luck at the Tournament_," it mocked. He stared angrily at the paper then ripped it in half. "We'll tell Koenma, tomorrow," he said.

Kurama nodded, "I think it would be a good idea if you stayed. I couldn't sense its energy that well. I might not arrive in time."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Julie spoke for the first time.

Hiei glared at her. "I'm staying."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haha! The plot thickens!!  
  
::looks at Anne:: I'll let you off this time since you are my number 1 reviewer…but just this time…Next time, I don't know. My belly won't be full of cheesecake so I won't be all docile. I really like money, and I don't want to have to send Hiei or Kurama after you…then again… is that such a bad thing? Hmm…that head of lettuce and that carrot are pretty intimidating, though.  
  
I love cheesecake ::sniffles::  
  
O.k. We're going to have a vote about the Free Day thing. We could have a sleep over, a movie, a dinner, or something else with the gang. If you have another idea, just tell me. I can't really think of that much stuff right now cause I just wrote a chapter! Sheesh… slave drivers. So reviewers, fight to the death! The Free Day Chapter should be like chapter 17 or around there so hurry and beat each other up!!  
  
And my mom ate the rest of the cheesecake… I cried. I was sad. O why do they have to make sugar free cheesecakes?! Why?!  
  
About who Julie is going to pair with…well of course there are twists!!! But it's not going to be Yusuke or Kuwabara or Koenma (I don't know who'd ask about Koenma and her…). So that leaves Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of my characters that I've created for the tournament. I've already decided who, but I can't tell you cause it would ruin the story. Then again, there's bribery…Hmm….  
  
Peace out my reviewers! And bring money next time!! ::gives everyone a high five:: 10 cool points for all my reviewers!!! And an extra 5 for Steph cause they have money and they LOVE CHEESECAKE!!! :::sniffles::: I'm so proud…  
  
One fish, Two fish…Red fish, Blue fish!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad


	16. Smell of Night Air and Sea Salt

10 SLICES OF CHEESECAKE?!?! ::faints from happiness::  
  
I love you people!!!  
  
I Don't Own YuYu Hakusho  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's for your protection."  
  
"But does he have to sleep in my room?"  
  
Kurama nodded, "In case something happens."  
  
"Why can't you stay?"  
  
"Because Hiei can sense their presence better than me. I don't want to wake-up and find you dead." He looked down at her, with genuine worry in his eyes.  
  
Julie sighed, "Alright." She couldn't look into his eyes.  
  
He smiled, "Thanks. I'll bring up some blankets and some dinner later."  
  
Kurama left her alone with Hiei. He was glaring at her.  
  
"What now?" she said exasperated. Her head felt numb. Something was after her, and she was stuck with Hiei in her bedroom.  
  
"You are the root of all my problems," he informed her.  
  
Julie sat on her bed, spreading her brief case continents around her. "At least you're only the root of some of my problems." She didn't feel like being nice. She was confused and frustrated about what had just happened, and they refused to tell her anything.  
  
"Hn," Hiei leaned against the wall, next to her nightstand and watched her do her homework.  
  
"Do you mind?" she glared.   
  
"I save your life and this is how you thank me."  
  
"Maybe I would be a little nicer if you told me what was going on."  
  
"You're pouting."  
  
"Am not."  
  
He smirked.  
  
Julie frowned, knowing he was right. She still thought they should at least tell her, though.  
  
After thirty minutes, she was done with her homework. Hiei was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?" He didn't open his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Everyone should be done so Kurama should be bringing dinner up soon."  
  
He didn't reply so she walked to her dresser and selected her pajamas, then walked into the bathroom. The door clicked. She'd locked it.  
  
Not long after, Kurama walked in with two bowls, chopsticks, and a blanket.   
  
He set everything down and then sat on the springy carpet himself. Hiei sat in front of him, grabbing his bowl of food.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She has a right to know."  
  
"I'll tell her," Hiei said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You have studies, so you don't have time."  
  
"Thank you Hiei."  
  
The shower stopped.  
  
A few minutes later, Julie stepped out toweling her long hair. She was wearing a pale green, long sleeved button pajama shirt with matching pants. Now that the make-up was gone, you could see her bruise.  
  
"Your dinner should still be warm," Kurama said while standing.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "I also have homework to do. Night."  
  
She frowned, "Night." She took his place in front of Hiei. They ate their dinner in silence.   
  
Hiei noticed she kept dropping her food, especially the noodles.  
  
"Try not gripping your food so hard."  
  
She took his advice and found that it worked. "So when did you start giving good advice?"   
  
He smirked.  
  
A few more minutes of silence.  
  
"Did Koenma tell you why the tournament was so far in advance?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She didn't know. "We were invited six months in advanced. That is unusual for tournaments. Most only give you a few months to train," Hiei wondered if he should have let Kurama talk to her. He didn't feel like explaining everything over and over.  
  
He was wrong. She caught on quick. "Did they expect me to go?" she asked gravely.  
  
"Yes, and they want you a fighter before they make their move," His disgust and anger for them was visible in his voice.  
  
Julie stared at the carpet, biting her lip, "But who? And what do they want me for?"  
  
He wished he knew.  
  
"If they want me, then why did they send those look alikes to kill me?"  
  
"They were weak, too weak to hurt you. It was just a message."  
  
She thought a moment, cycling through the new information. Suddenly, she looked-up and stared at an imaginary figure. "If they hurt the Minaminos while they're after me…" her green eyes smoldered.  
  
"It's alright, baka onni. No need burning holes in the walls."  
  
Julie glared at him then realized he was only teasing. She sighed. "Would you like me to take your bowl?"  
  
"No, you have a purple baseball on your face. I'll bring them."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Very funny, but what if they see you? Remember, you're not suppose to be here."  
  
Hiei grabbed her bowl and stood. "Try me," He said smirking and then vanished. A few moments later, he was back.  
  
"What took you so long?" she teased him.  
  
"I had to compliment Mrs. Minamino's cooking." He sat back down. Their conversation started again.  
  
Julie asked her next question, "When I first met Koenma, he mentioned that if Team Urameshi failed, the world would be in danger. What's that about?"  
  
"First prize for winning the tournament is a portal bomb."  
  
"Uh..huh…"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "If a portal is detonated then it will form an entrance between demon and human world."  
  
She frowned, "Who would want that?"  
  
"Power hungry demons," he said disgusted.  
  
Nothing else was said. Julie had run out of questions.  
  
"You should go to bed."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "Is it past my bedtime, Mommy?"  
  
Hiei smirked, "Yes."  
  
"No bedtime story?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She prepared to flip her light switch, "Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Here," he said while leaning his back in same spot he'd watched her do her homework in.  
  
"You won't be uncomfortable?" There was a line of worry in between her brows.  
  
"No," His arms were propped on his knees, like the Hiei in the picture.  
  
"Alright…Well night." The lights went out, and she followed the moonlight to her bed.  
  
"Night Julie," he whispered.  
  
It was the first time he'd addressed her with her name.  
  
All the stress and worry vanished. She had friends that would protect her. Her pride was injured but she felt happy. They cared, even Hiei.  
  
She crawled into bed, "Night Hiei."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure opened his eyes and grinned. This game was entertaining. They were like puppets, and he controlled the strings.  
  
"And now for more fun."  
  
He closed his eyes, entering into the girl's sleeping mind, "Sweet Dreams…Sweet Dreams," he chanted to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nightmares, horrible nightmares. She'd never had nightmares this bad, and it felt like they were about to consume her.   
  
Hiei looked down at her sleeping form. She was shivering uncontrollably. Her muttering and tossing had woken him.  
  
"Shh…" Hiei cooed while stroking her face. He crawled next to her and held her in his arms. He hadn't realized how thin and fragile she was. That damn demon had starved her.  
  
She stopped shivering and buried her face in his chest. Silent tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's o.k.," he cooed. She smelled faintly of cool, clean night air and sea salt. This girl, this small, irritating girl that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.  
  
"What are you doing to me, baka onni?" he gently scuffed while stroking her hair, "Because I don't know."  
  
He soon fell asleep, with Julie in his arms.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::sniffles:: isn't that sweet?  
  
Anonymous, I don't care if your name is Ak18!! I want to call you Anonymous!! ::looks at cheesecake:: Then again… Hey wait?! Why am I running away from you!!! Ahhh!!!! Help!  
  
O.k.! I updated so hand over the cheesecake!!!  
  
Well, peoples. Give me ideas and tell me want you want for the Free Day. And review cause it boost my ego and makes me happy so I want to write more!!! Peace out everyone! I love cheesecake… And Don't Drink and Drive!!!  
  
Rub your belly for good luck.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	17. Order of Fried Eggs and a Side of GoFish

I don't own YuYu Hakusho…yaya… you know the drill!  
  
Is cheesecake really that odd to start your rants off with? Hmm… If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then go read my reviews and read those poor peoples stories!!! Cause I don't have that much time to cause you keep making me update my story!!! I'm a lazy person…I don't like working…   
  
::Looks at all the cheesecake::: IT'S CHRISTMAS ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!! WHHHHAAAAAYOOOOO!!!! I GOT CHEESECAKE!!!  
  
Why don't they just give the poor Trix rabbit some Trix?! All he wants is a bowl of cereal!!! Stupid greedy kids…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Julie's alarm rang, Hiei gently slide out of their embrace. She was still asleep. The second ring she stirred.  
  
By the third ring, she rolled out of bed, groping for the alarm. Hiei walked towards the light switch and flipped it on.  
  
"Hey…turn that off," she slurred, only half awake. She threw the blanket over her head, protecting her from the bright light.  
  
He smirked, "Wake-up onni."  
  
"No…" she crawled back into bed.  
  
"You don't want me to wake you."  
  
She ignored him and snuggled her pillow.  
  
Hiei smirked. He liked this game.  
  
He walked over to her, and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" she muttered sleepily.  
  
A few quick strides brought him to the bathroom.  
  
"I warned you onni."  
  
He dropped her in the bathtub and turned the cold shower water on.  
  
"Hiei!" she yelled when the water hit her. It took her barely three seconds to clamber out of the tub. "You jerk!" She was furious.  
  
He grinned, "Are you up?"  
  
Julie glared at him and stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you."  
  
Kurama walked in after hearing all the commotion through his wall, "What's the matter?" Then he saw Julie, dripping wet and furious. She was shuffling through her closet, grinding her teeth.  
  
Hiei walked out of the bathroom, smirking.  
  
Kurama frowned at Hiei, "What did you do?"  
  
"Her alarm wasn't working, so I helped."  
  
Julie glared him, "My alarm was working fine until you dumped me in the bathtub."   
  
He chuckled, infatuating her more.  
  
Julie swung around with her hand on her hip. "Excuse me, I'm trying to change here, so Leave!" she yelled at the both of them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes later, Julie walked into the kitchen, brushing her hair back from her shoulder. It was in a high pony tail. If you looked really closely, you could see a bite mark on her neck. Koenma's doctors had done an excellent job so it was barely visible.  
  
Suiichi was sitting at the table, kicking his legs. Kurama was cooking breakfast while Mr. Minamino drank his coffee. There was a newspaper in his lap.  
  
"Morning," she yawned. She would have been down sooner, but putting on her make-up had been harder than she expected.  
  
"Hello sleepy-head," Mr. Minamino said.  
  
She sat down at the table, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Suiichi answered, "Fried egg."  
  
She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Fried eggs turned out to be omelets, which were delicious, like everything else Kurama cooked. Ten minutes later, she finished and then went upstairs to brush her teeth.  
  
"I'll help you with the dishes," she told Kurama when she returned.  
  
"It's o.k.. Just leave them. I'll do them today," Mr. Minamino said from behind his newspaper.  
  
They thanked him as they put on their coats.  
  
Julie waved, and Kurama, Suiichi, and her left for school. Today was Wednesday, her third day of school.  
  
Hiei was waiting outside for them.  
  
"O…Hello Hiei," she made herself sound bored, like he wasn't worth her interest.  
  
He smirked, "How was your morning?"  
  
Suiichi eased away from the two of them and stood next to Kurama. It was safer there.  
  
"It was wonderful," she gave him a sweet smile. Danger lurked underneath it. "How was yours?"  
  
The group was walking on the street now. Suiichi was walking next to Kurama. Julie was in the middle with Hiei on the other side.  
  
_"I'll get you back for the shower trick."_  
  
_"Hn. Let's see you try," _he was challenging her, and Julie eagerly accepted. She wasn't about to back down.  
  
_"Just wait Hiei. You'll see."  
_  
He smirked up at her. She came up to his hair. He was eye level with her neck.  
  
They dropped Suiichi off, and Hiei left when they walked into the school grounds. Today she had gym, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Fighting with Yusuke had left her sore, and the PT uniforms didn't cover enough, at all. She would have been mortified if she had the same class with Kurama  
After school, Kurama and Julie went to Koenma's. She boxed with Yusuke, then Kurama called her over to where he was sitting. It was time for Lesson Two.  
  
"How much do you know about Spirit Energy?" he asked.  
  
"Not that much." She sat in front of him, amongst the training equipment.  
  
"Alright, I'll start from the beginning," He started explaining, " Spirit Energy exist in all living things. It's like the life force, or energy emitted by a creature."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"The higher your Spirit Energy, the stronger you are. I'm going to teach you how to sense and control yours," Kurama outstretched his palm. It began to glow. "Right now I'm directing some of my energy to my hand."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Now concentrate inside yourself. Concentrate on that electric feeling you felt that one day."  
  
Julie closed her eyes. She could sense her Spirit Energy flowing through every vein. It was the first time she'd noticed it.  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
"Alright, good. Now try to direct it to your hand. Your Spirit Energy is a part of you, like your arm or your leg," he said.  
  
She took a breath and focused on moving it. After a few tries, her palm glowed.  
  
Julie opened her eyes, smiling. Her palm was glowing silver, with a blue green tint.  
  
Kurama smiled at her, "You're a natural."  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"Now try the other palm."  
  
She did, and it began to glow, too.  
  
"How do I return to normal?"  
  
"All you have to do is direct you energy back to the center of your body."  
  
Her hands stopped glowing. For the next half hour, Kurama helped her practice controlling her spirit energy.  
  
After that she showered and went with Botan to the lounge.  
  
"Want to play cards?" Yusuke asked her when she walked in.  
  
"Sure. What are we playing?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
"Alright," she sat next to Yusuke, with Kurama next to her and Kuwabara in front. "Want to play Botan?"  
  
"Sure," she sat in-between Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Want to play, Hiei?" Botan yelled across the room, towards the window sill.  
  
Hiei surprised everyone by walking over and joining them. He sat in-between Kuwabara and Kurama, in front of Julie.  
  
_"A dollar says I beat you."  
_  
He smirked, _"I'll take your bet onni."  
_  
_"Have I been upgraded from baka onni, or do you feel guilty about the shower trick?"_ she teased.  
  
_"Neither."  
_  
Botan was dealing the cards.  
  
_"Prepare to loose,"_ she said while picking up her cards.  
  
_"Hah. You're in for a shock, onni."_  
  
The game started. So did their bet.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei is a bunny rabbit. ::snickers::: ::is hit with carrot::  
  
Attention Reviewers!! Send me your best Truth and Dares!!! Yup, the sleep over is going to be really interesting… hehe… I love that game. Also, give me some movie ideas. Tell me your favorite movie. I might make them watch one, maybe. Ha! Ha! I control all!!!  
  
And thanks for the cheesecake…::sniffles:: I love this stuff!! You people are great…  
  
::shakes rokosho-13:: Snap out of it!! You're too hyper!! I'm the only hyper person around here! I won't allow you to take my job!!  
  
Review more Peoplez!! Peace out!  
  
I'm a little teapot, short and stout….  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	18. Bull

I don't own YuYu hakusho… but some day I will!!!  
  
Anonymous (aka Ak118)… you're evil…Evil!!! But those are some good ideas… I grieve for Kurama. He's going to be suffering for a week.  
  
Sry. I'm not Chad Weber…I don't think I am anyways, but hi Dawny!!! Can I please call you Brawny? Please?! I love those commercials!!  
  
Now to the Batcave!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiei, fork over your aces."  
  
He muttered as he laid two cards down.  
  
_"O…look…I'm winning."  
_  
_"Ha, this isn't over yet."  
_  
They smirked at each other.  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara, do you have any fives?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
In the end, she beat Hiei by one pair. It was close.  
  
The gang decided against playing another game since everyone had to go home soon. Kurama and Julie stood, preparing to leave.  
  
"So Julie, have you decided what you want to do Saturday?" Botan asked.  
  
She shook her head, "I was going to ask for some ideas."  
  
Botan thought a moment. "Hmm… what about a sleep over?" her pink eyes twinkled. Botan was all for social gatherings.  
  
Julie didn't feel like disappointing Botan, and she didn't have any other ideas. "Alright…if that's o.k. with everyone." Julie looked around the lounge.  
  
"A sleep over?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Those are for girls!"  
  
"What if we rent some movies and pop some popcorn?" Julie suggested.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes lit up.  
  
"Well I'm bringing some video games then," Yusuke stood-up, with his arms behind his head.  
  
"O.k." she grabbed her briefcase. "Where are we having it?"  
  
"Here of course," Botan answered. "We can sleep in the lounge and use the blankets from our rooms." Suddenly, her face held a thoughtful look, "You haven't seen your room yet, have you?"  
  
Julie shook her head. The gang were giving each other looks, like they knew something she didn't.  
  
Botan smiled, "Come on, let's see it!"  
  
She wondered why Botan was so excited about showing her her room.  
  
Julie walked in. The rest of the gang was behind her.  
  
She gasped.   
  
The room was painted a dark, purplish blue trimmed in silver. Large foam stars hung from strings in one corner. Sliver and green glitter was sprayed on them. Her bedspread was green with a large, sliver sun and sliver stars. It was beautiful.  
  
"Kurama designed it, and I bought the stuff. The rest of the gang painted it, even Hiei," Botan chirped.  
  
Julie turned around, her face confused, "Why did you do this for me?"  
  
Yusuke stepped-up, "You're part of the team. You're one of us."  
  
Julie smiled, "Thanks everyone." She hugged them, except Hiei, who she smiled at. He had slunk away when the affection had started going around.  
  
"You better get going. It's almost dark, and Koenma has to talk to you," Botan told her.  
  
She nodded, still smiling. Kurama and her headed towards the Prince's office.  
  
"The rest of you better go too. Koenma wants to talk to you after he's done talking with Julie."  
  
For once, Koenma wasn't stamping.  
  
"What's up Koenma-sir?" she asked when she walked in.  
  
There was a bowl in front of him. He was puffing on the hot noodles. "Sit down, Julie," he said while taking a bite.  
  
Kurama was standing outside the door when the rest of the gang showed-up. "We shouldn't listen in," he said.  
  
"Ya, but where's the fun in that?" Kurama chuckled at his remark. Yusuke put his ear to the door, with Kuwabara next to him, then Kurama, then Hiei.  
  
"Hiei came and told me about yesterday," he took another bite, "so I'm putting surveillance on you."  
  
Her stomach dropped. She didn't want to have someone babysitting her, but there was no way she'd win this argument. She wasn't strong enough, yet, to protect herself. For once, Julie had to admit her weakness.  
  
Koenma put down his chopsticks, "I'm sorry about this but I don't want anything happening."  
  
Julie frowned, "I'm not a kid."  
  
"I know that, and believe me, Hiei isn't going to be happy about this, either."  
  
"Hiei?" her eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, he's going to be watching you. He's second best to Kuwabara in sensing their energy."  
  
Julie was quite for a moment, "If I get strong enough, will you call off the surveillance?"  
  
He resumed eating his meal, "Maybe, if things settle down."  
  
She could live with those terms, "I'll take your word on that."  
  
"It's not a guarantee."  
  
"I know," she stood-up. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, you can let the boys in."  
  
Julie opened the door and the boys fell into a pile with Hiei yelling at the bottom. "I recall this happening before…" she giggled. Her mood lightened.  
  
Koenma shook his head, "They never learn."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Friday evening. Homework was spread in the usual circle. Hiei was in his normal spot, leaning against the wall. They had just finished dinner. Hiei's empty bowl proved it.  
  
Once she finished her homework, Julie would take the dish downstairs. She no longer had to worry about her bruise. It had finally disappeared.  
  
Living with Hiei wasn't so bad, except for the fact she couldn't sleep past the alarm. That was one routine that had been destroyed.  
  
The scribbling of her pencil stopped. She was finally done.  
  
"Want anything downstairs?" she asked Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Interpretation, "No". Over the past few days, she had learned his body language.  
  
She shrugged, "Alright."  
  
He watched her leave. Living with her wasn't what he had expected at all. He actually looked forward to the time when Kurama couldn't look out for her, which was at night and when he was working.  
  
She was back in her room now.  
  
"So Hiei, have you ever been to a sleep over?" She sat crossed legged on her bed. Today was Friday, which meant she didn't have to go to bed early.  
  
"No, that's a ninjen habit."  
  
Hiei had told her he was a demon, but nothing else of his past.  
  
"Are you excited since it's your first one?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You must be a little excited. I am."   
  
He raised an eyebrow, "It's your first one?'  
  
She nodded. They each had respect for the other's privacy and knew what could be asked and what couldn't.  
  
There was a knock. Hiei didn't have to hide because Kurama was the only one home.  
  
"Come in Kurama," Julie said.  
  
There was a deck of cards in his hands, "Would you like to play a game?"  
Julie looked towards Hiei, "Sure. This will be my second victory."  
  
He smirked, "Luck won't help you this time."  
  
"That wasn't luck, that was all skill," she sat on the floor with the two boys.  
  
Kurama dealed while smiling at their teasings. He was glad that Hiei liked her, but for some reason, he was also sad.  
  
They decided on playing BS since Julie didn't know how to play that many other card games.  
  
"Are you going to accept the job?" he asked after setting down a one.  
  
"Two twos," she set her cards down. "I don't know. With training and homework, I don't really see any time."  
  
Earlier that day, they had walked to Mr. Mildrege's shop. After staying an hour, her and Hiei left Kurama at work and walked to a coffee shop for some hot chocolate. Hiei had paid since he still owed her a dollar for loosing at Go Fish.  
  
"A three."  
  
"BS," Kurama said. He had all the threes.  
  
Hiei took the small stack.  
  
Suiichi was at a friend's house and Mr. and Mrs. Minamino were having a date so they didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them.  
  
"Three fours."  
  
"A five."  
  
"BS," Hiei smirked at her. "Looks like your luck is running out."  
  
She grinned, taking back her card, "I have to give you at least a little chance."  
  
"You're the one who'll need the help."  
  
"O really," she raised her eyebrow, imitating one of his looks.  
  
Kurama looked at the two. Hiei normally didn't enjoy a person's company this much, and Julie's eyes sparkled more when she was around him.

"Two sixes."  
  
"BS."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, I've ended a chapter with a card game…a very kool card game, too.  
  
I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean, and I don't care what anyone says, Johnny Deep is better than Orlando!!!!! Johnny was so kool in that movie… But I haven't seen Secret Window or Shangai High Knights…Now I have a good excuse to go to VideoWorks!!! Yahoo!  
  
Hmm… I was thinking about making them watch Gothika or Blade cause I think that would make most everyone happy, except Kuwabara cause no offense to Kuwafans, but I don't think he'd like a semi-smart movie like Gothika or a scary movie, for that matter. But what about Botan…? Does she seem like the type to like scary movies? Hmm… Or should I just make her watch one anyway?  
  
But keep giving me movie suggestions cause I probably won't use the two I've mentioned. They're just some of my favorite movies so that's why I chose them. Crap…sleep-overs are so predictable. I wonder what kind of twist I could add… ::sees angry people:: Uh, never mind… Well night everyone! I'm going to bed! Tomorrow, I probably won't post a chapter cause I have to get ready for camp, but Sunday I will and the next chaps are going to be really interesting so I hope that makes up for it!! Peace out my homies!!! Night!  
  
I wish, I wish…. I was a fish!!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	19. The Perfect Time Of the Year

I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Gosh people!!! You should know this by now!!!  
  
Ya! I got more cheesecake! The village looks pretty good. I want to go see it but all my friends are woosies.  
  
I think I've decided the movie…da na na! Jaws!! O come on, everyone loves Jaws! ::is hit with piano:: Guess not…  
  
What about Jurassic park? ::is hit with another piano::  
  
Guess no one likes Steven Steilburg… Or whatever…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei stood looking down at her sleeping form. She was beautiful with the moonlight on her face. She was beautiful regardless.  
  
"Onni, you deserve better than me," he said more to himself. If she knew his past, about all the bloodshed, she would hate him. Kurama was better for her. He had seen the way they looked at each other. Kurama could give her a normal life and make her happy.  
  
Hiei sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Even if she did love him and not Kurama, which he doubted, it would never work. He was a demon and she was a human. It wasn't meant.  
  
His chest tightened. All he wanted was her happiness, even if it didn't involve him.  
  
For a long time, he just sat there, stroking her long hair.   
  
They had stayed up late playing cards. He had won their first round, but she had won the second. Kurama won the other two.

Hiei sat by her side until the sun rose, then he returned to his spot against the wall. It was nine before she finally woke.  
  
"About time, onni."  
  
Julie yawned, "Morning to you, too." She went inside to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she stepped out, brushing her teeth while she fumbled in her dresser. Hiei didn't look at the clothing she picked. He wanted to be surprised.  
  
She turned the shower on and began singing, "If you need me, call me no matter where you are."  
  
The words were in English but he liked listening to her voice anyway. It was pretty.  
  
"No matter how far cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe."  
  
Half an hour later, she stepped out with ivory colored pants, black low heeled boots, and a dark purple sweater. Over the past few days she had gained weight, and her eyes twinkled more so she looked happy and healthy.  
  
"How do I look?" Julie twirled with her arms outstretched.   
  
Hiei was sitting at her desk, looking over her drawings. There was a new one of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. He was surprised that she hadn't even noticed the ones he returned.  
  
He looked up at her, "Fine," he said. She looked very pretty.  
  
Julie stopped twirling, "O come on, say something better than that." Her green eyes were twinkling. She was teasing him.  
  
"You look o.k.."  
  
"Alright, fine, I'm going to go show Kurama." She unzipped her boots and prepared to carry them downstairs with her. You weren't suppose to wear shoes in the house. "Want anything while I'm gone?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Well I'm going to ask Mrs. Minamino if we can go somewhere after we drop Kurama off at work."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she came back upstairs. Her bed was folded with Hiei's blanket on top, but no Hiei. He was probably in Kurama's room.  
  
She knocked on the door. Kurama answered. He was wearing a white, collared shirt with black pants and a red jacket. Hiei was sitting in Kurama's desk chair. He still had on the same blue jeans and black shirt.  
  
"Hello Julie. You look nice."  
  
"Thanks Kurama," she looked at Hiei, "See? That's what you're suppose to say."  
  
He smirked, "I'll take notes next time."  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
Julie shook her head, "I was just coming to tell Hiei that Mrs. Minamino said o.k. I'm going back downstairs to help with the laundry." Mrs. Minamino trusted Hiei so she had allowed her new daughter to spend the day with him.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Perhaps you and Hiei could go eat lunch or something."  
  
"What do you say, Hiei?"  
  
He shrugged, "Fine."  
  
They dropped Kurama off at work. He would get off later that evening and then meet them at Koenma's. They had told Mrs. Minamino that they were staying with friends that weekend.  
  
"So Hiei, where do you want to go? I have some money."  
  
"I'll pay if you decide."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Hiei but I don't really know any places."  
  
"Then what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I..I don't really know that many different kinds of food."  
  
Hiei understood. "Italian?" If it had been his choice, he would have just gone to a sushi bar but he wanted her to try new things. She already had a taste for Japanese.  
  
"Sure. I've never eaten Italian."  
  
They went to a nearby, local restaurant. It was the only Italian one in the area.   
  
Julie ordered the special, pasta topped with shrimp and fettuccini sauce. Hiei ordered angel hair with alfredo sauce.  
  
The waiter brought them warm breadsticks with their drinks. They both had ordered tea.  
  
"Thanks Hiei. I haven't eaten out since…" she buttered her breadstick and thought for a moment, "since I was five, and that was at a seafood restaurant. I remember it because it over looked the ocean."  
  
"Did you live near the sea?"  
  
She nodded, "My dad loved the water. We lived in North Carolina until we moved inland so my mom could have the ranch. It wasn't so bad for him because Dad had his lake." Old wounds re opened with the recollection. Julie looked down, remembering bad memories.  
  
He decided to change the subject away from the boating accident. He didn't like seeing her distressed, "What kind of ranch?"  
  
She looked back up, "A dude ranch. Mom rented horses out to people."  
  
It looked like she had inherited her parent's two loves. He took in this information and started thinking where the nearest ranch was. Maybe they could horse back sometime. Hiei slapped himself mentally. This girl was making him too soft.  
  
It was getting close to noon, so the restaurant was fairly busy, but they were sitting in the back corner so the crowd didn't bother them.  
  
It was a cozy, sunlit building with replicas of famous pictures hanging everywhere. One of the reasons he had brought her here because of the art, and he was pleased to see she staring in awe at the paintings.  
  
"Look at that one, Hiei. I believe it's called Starry Night. It's one of my favorites," she pointed to a large, impressionistic picture. If she reacted this excitedly to cheap paintings, he wondered how she would react if he brought her to a museum and showed her real paintings.  
  
The waiter brought them their food.  
  
After they ate, Hiei paid for the meal, and they walked out into the winter air.  
  
"The meal was great. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," he said.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?" she asked. They still had a couple of hours to kill.  
  
"Do you always need something to do?" he teased.  
  
She smiled, "As long as you're paying for it."  
  
There was a faint smile on his lips.  
  
They ended up walking to a park and watching a group of boys play tennis in the cold. Julie sat on a bench because of her full stomach. Hiei sat next to her. For awhile they just sat, watching the boys hit the tennis ball back and forth.  
  
Julie starting humming softly, then slowly started to whispering the words. She only sang when she was in a serene, happy mood, and she felt that way with Hiei around her.  
  
"It's the perfect time of year, somewhere far away from here."  
  
He liked listening to her voice, even if it was in English.  
  
"I feel fine enough I guess, considering everything's a mess."  
  
It felt natural being around Hiei, like they'd known each other for forever.  
  
"There's a restaurant down the street, where hungry people like to eat. I could walk but I'll just drive. It's colder than it looks outside."  
  
Julie wondered how Hiei felt about her, if he felt the same.  
  
She hoped so.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well…they went on a date. Sort of. ::crys:: Everyone, I won't be able to post chapters for about a week!!! I'm going to church camp early Monday morning! Wwhhhaaa!!! I'll miss you! :::is hysterically crying::: Don't forget me!!! Peace out my reviewers!  
  
P.S. The song she was singing was "Pinch Me" by BareNakedLadies.  
  
Does anyone have a tissue?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad 


	20. Five Varieties of Pizza

Ya! Everyone, I'm back!!! Ya!!! ::does the robot::  
  
I don't own YuYu Hakusho, but I do own this bowl of granola cereal that I'm eating right now. Mmm, granolaly….  
  
Sry this chapter took so long. My mom wouldn't let me type. She's like go fold cloths or something, don't sit on that computer all day! Sheesh… The love is flowing…  
  
And I had to work Monday and Tuesday so that sucks… and I also have to work Thursday. Grr…. I didn't even want the job!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koenma's office smelled of paint, and there was a good reason why. Two ogres dressed in white jump suits were painting Koenma's name in yellow on the doors.  
  
"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Julie asked. On her shoulder was one of her duffle bags. She had brought cloths from her house for the sleepover.  
  
Botan was standing by Koenma's desk. She smiled when she saw Julie and Hiei. "It's an early birthday present from me," she perked. "Koenma always gets lost, so I'm having his name painted on the doors."  
  
"Hey!" He jumped up and shouted from his chair. "I don't get lost! I just loose my way."   
  
"It's alright sir." Botan patted his shoulder reassuringly.   
  
He humped and sat back down.  
  
Julie tried not to giggle. "Is anyone here yet?" she asked once she had her laughter under control.  
  
Botan nodded, "Kuwabara and Kurama are here. Yusuke is still at the video store."  
  
"Are they in the lounge?"  
  
"Ya. I'm about to head over there myself."  
  
"Kool," she looked back at Koenma, "When's your birthday?"  
  
He blushed and poke his two forefingers together, "I actually don't remember."  
  
She blinked, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Why else would I say that?" he said embarrassed.

"Sorry, I thought you were joking."  
  
"He doesn't remember so we celebrate it on New Years," Botan explained.  
  
"That's months away."  
  
"Well I said it was early, silly."  
  
Julie wondered what she should get Koenma. He was Ruler of Spirit World so there really wasn't that many ideas.

"Ready?"

She nodded, "Bye Koenma. Happy early Birthday!"  
  
Kurama was in the kitchen fixing movie snacks, and Kuwabara was hooking-up his play station to the TV.  
  
"Hey everyone."  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara mumbled from behind the TV. There was a loud thump and an ouch.  
  
"Hello Julie, Botan, Hiei," Kurama said from the kitchen. She could smell popcorn, cheese, and butter. Botan walked in the kitchen. "I'll help."  
  
"Do you need me to help you?"  
  
Botan shook her head, "It's o.k. Julie, besides, I don't think Kuwabara is doing so good."  
  
She smiled, "Are you O.K. Kuwabara?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, my love," he cheered from behind the TV.  
  
Julie gulped and decided to leave and grab her blankets from her bedroom. Everyone else's were already on the couch. "Want me to grab your blankets while I'm getting mine?" she asked Hiei.   
  
"You aren't about to go into my room."  
  
She smiled playfully, "Is your underwear hanging from the light fixtures or something?" she teased.  
  
"Hn. That's Yusuke's room," he smirked.  
  
Hiei came with her to make sure she wouldn't get lost or walk into his room and to also grab his bed sheets. Her room was separated from his by Kurama's.  
  
Julie stepped out carrying hers, "Thanks Hiei for helping with my room," she said while closing the door. She was smiling warmly, and it made his chest feel funny.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "You already thanked me."  
  
"Ya, but I really like it, and I'm still amazed that you all did that for me."  
  
He shrugged, and they returned to the lounge. Yusuke was there along with a stack of movies.  
  
"Hey Yusuke."  
  
"Hey punk. Yo short stuff."  
  
There was a grunt from Hiei.  
  
Him and Kuwabara were preparing to play video games while they waited for the food.   
  
"I call winner," She use to play video games in the computer shop with Darek.  
  
"Which will be me."  
  
"Whatever Urameshi!" Kuwabara head locked him.  
  
"Hey you big goober! Get off me!"  
  
Julie giggled as they starting wrestling on the floor.   
  
Hiei smirked, "I think you're just stalling because you're scared to be beat by a girl."  
  
That stopped them real quick.  
  
"O ya Hiei, let's see how long you last in," Yusuke picked up the video game box, "Tekken 2!"  
  
"Hn, I'm not going to waste my time on something that pointless."  
  
Julie turned and gave him sad eyes, "You aren't going to play?"  
  
He crossed his arms, trying to make it look like he had finalized his answer.  
  
Julie got on her knees and clasped her hands, "Please?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering, making his dignity deteriorate even more.  
  
"Please Hiei?"  
  
He looked away. "Why is it so important to you?"  
  
"Because video games are fun."  
  
"Have fun with those two."  
  
"But I want you to have fun with us."  
  
He snorted, "Fine."  
  
"Thanks Hiei," she surprised him by suddenly hugging his waist. _"You think this is bad, what until I get you back for the shower trick."  
_  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were now hysterically laughing.  
  
"Get off me baka onni," he said crossly.  
  
Julie acted like she didn't hear him. She jumped up, smiling mischievously, "And also because this will be the second thing you loose against me in."  
  
The peanut gallery was rolling on the floor laughing, which drew unwanted attention from the kitchen.  
  
"Unlike you, I can actually fight in real life," there was irritation in his voice. Everyone was watching them.  
  
She didn't seem offended by his mood, "That isn't going to help you."  
  
He turned towards Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were still laughing. "I would suggest you shut-up if you value your lives."  
  
They stopped.  
  
"I think we made shorty mad," Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear.  
  
Hiei glared.

"Food's done!" Botan suddenly yelled from the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up, glad to have a good excuse to get away from Hiei.  
  
There was a giant bowl of popcorn, pretzels, and chip dip. There was also five pizza boxes. Everyone helped carry the food and drinks to the coffee table in front of the TV.  
  
"So Julie, what do you want to watch first?" Botan asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Whatever you guys want to watch."  
  
"Alright, then that means we're watching Pitch Black first."  
  
"Yusuke, that's a scary movie. The girls might have nightmares."  
  
"Aww… Kuwabara's scared."  
  
"Am not!" he yelled. "I'm just looking out for the girl's welfare!"  
  
"You're scared…ooo…that's what."  
  
He started chasing Yusuke.  
  
"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Yusuke screamed as Kuwabara chased him around the couch.  
  
"Shut-up Urameshi! I ain't scared!"  
  
"Boys, please just settle down."  
  
"Alright Mom," Yusuke muttered sarcastically and plunked on the couch.  
  
"You better be glad Botan said something," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Oo…I'm trembling."  
  
"What other movies do you have?" Julie interrupted.  
  
Kuwabara was shuffling through the stack, "Hey! These are all scary movies!"  
  
Yusuke smirked, "Scaredy cat, Scaredy cat."  
  
"Stop that! I ain't scared of nothing!" he huffed.  
  
"Is that why you sleep with a teddy bear at night?"  
  
He blushed, "I do not!"  
  
Yusuke snickered, "Sure…Now what did you call him? Mr. Snuggleums?"  
  
Kuwabara's face turned beet red, "What about the Mr. Fluffy you sleep with, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke's face faltered, "You are so dead."  
  
Their chase started again, this time Yusuke chasing Kuwabara.  
  
"O.k. boys, you can stop now!" Botan was trying her best to be serious and in authority.  
  
"Let them at it, Botan. This is pretty entertaining," Hiei smirked and sat in a lounge chair. Kurama sat on the couch's end with Julie next and Botan in the middle and Kuwabara on the other end. The couch was huge so no one was crowded.  
  
Hiei felt a flicker of jealousy.  
  
Their chase ended so Yusuke starting fiddling with the TV.  
  
"This might take awhile," Kuwabara muttered and opened one of the pizza boxes. Pepperoni. The other four were cheese, sausage, full house, and mushroom. Everyone started grabbing slices from different boxes.  
  
After a few minutes, Yusuke yelled "Got it!" and hit the lights. There was only one window and the curtains were drawn so there was hardly any light. There was no night in Spirit World.  
  
"What are we watching?" Julie asked.  
  
Yusuke grinned in the dark at Kuwabara, "Species."  
  
Kuwabara shivered, "Do we really have to watch this?"  
  
Yusuke plopped on the couch, then dove for the pizza.  
  
"Still looking out for the girl's welfare?" Hiei smirked from his chair. There was a slice of cheese pizza in his hand.  
  
"Watch it Shorty!"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
The movie was starting.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I watched YuYu Hakusho the other day and I saw what Koenma's doors looked like so I had to fix them in the story.   
  
And I'm sorry I didn't use your movie suggestions cause I was thinking (Oo…) that this happened in the late 80's so I making them watch slightly older movies… I think Pitch Black is an older movie….hhmmm…? I can't remember that far back!   
  
Am I getting way to deep in this?  
  
I think I am…  
  
Anyway… so how are you? I haven't seen ya'll in awhile!! Ya! I'm so happy to be back!! And are you proud of me? I made this chapter a little longer to make-up for being tardy. ::is hit with piano::  
  
I guess you're still mad… No cheesecake, huh? :::crys::: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!!!  
  
Cha Cha Cha… Charmin!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Chad


	21. Playing the Waiting Game

I don't own YuYu Hakusho!!

Yes! More cheesecake!!!

So am I forgiven for not using your movie ideas?

Pleeeeaaasssseee…. Like I'd want Your M&M's! ::gets all shifty eyed::: :::dives after Okhira::: Hand them over!!!!!

:::gets beat up::

Owie.

And ya… This story is suppose to be a romance unless I add another twist but I don't think I'll be that evil….Hhmmm… depends on how much cheesecake I get! HaHa!!! HaHa!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie was holding Kurama's arm, and Botan was holding hers. Kuwabara was by himself, shivering in his couch corner with Yusuke laughing at him.

Hiei glanced over from his lounge chair. The movie wasn't that scary but Botan jumped a lot, causing Julie to jump into Kurama's lap.

He tried to suppress the jealousy rising in his throat.

After the movie, everyone took bathroom breaks. Julie hadn't drunk that much soda so she remained in the lounge. Hiei also stayed.

She looked at him from her spot on the couch, "Did you like the movie?"

He frowned at her. He seemed angry about something.

"Hiei, what's the matter?" she asked.

Silence.

"You weren't scared by the movie, were you?" she teased. She hoped it would snap him out of his trance.

He smirked meanly, "Apparently you were."

"I couldn't help it. Botan was jumping everywhere." At least he didn't seem as angry. She wondered what was up.

Botan walked in, "Why don't we take a break from the movies?"

"Alright."

Kuwabara walked in behind her, "Ya,"

"Coward," Hiei smirked.

Kuwabara muttered something under his breath like "stupid shrimp".

The other two boys were back.

"Yusuke, we're taking a break from the movies. Any suggestions?" Julie asked.

He grinned, "Yup. Truth or Dare."

Kuwabara flinched.

"Sounds good," Julie said. This would be the best way to get back at Hiei for the shower trick.

Yusuke pushed aside the coffee table and everyone sat in a circle. Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Julie, and finally Hiei, who completed the circle.

"Someone spin a bottle to see who goes first," Yusuke said.

Kurama placed an empty root beer in the center of the circle and spun it. The spout landed on Botan.

"Alright since I go first," she placed her forefinger to the corner of her mouth. "Hmm…," she debated who to pick. "Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"I knew this was coming. Dare."

She hummed as she thought.

"Would you hurry up women?!"

"Alright, alright, I dare you to drink a cup of toilet water."

"Good one Botan!" Julie cheered.

Kuwabara was snickering as Yusuke grabbed a cup from the kitchen.

"Which bathroom?" he muttered.

"Yours."

The gang followed behind him, through his room and into the bathroom. His room was a little messy, but, thankfully, with no underwear hanging from the lights.

Yusuke grimaced as he filled the cup and put it to his lips. "Here goes," he muttered and pinched his nose.

Everyone but Hiei made faces as Yusuke drank the water.

"Eww…" Kuwabara squealed.

Yusuke spent the next ten minutes brushing his teeth.

"Alright Yusuke, it's your turn and remember, you can't choose me until next round. No revenge, yet," Botan told him as they sat back in their circle. "And you can't do the same dare twice."

"Ya, Ya, I know the rules." Yusuke eyed the group and stopped on Julie.

"Uh..o,"

He grinned mischievously, "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Truth is for wimps."

"Should have gone with truth, cause I dare you to kiss Kuwabara."

She looked like someone had thrown cold water in her face, and Kuwabara looked beaming and scared at the same time. Last time this happened, he'd earned him a smack from Botan's oar.

"Yusuke, you can't do that."

"Why not Mrs. Sunshine?"

"Because you already did that dare to me last time we played, remember?" Botan flinched at the memory.

Julie looked relieved.

Yusuke humped, "Sheesh. Alright, fine …" he thought for a second, "I dare you to give Kuwabara a wedgie, then."

"Huh? Why are you ganging up on me?!"

Julie gave him a peculiar look, "Yusuke, you know you have some weird dares."

"Well Botan ruined my good one!" he shouted defensively.

"That wasn't good, that was sick and twisted!"

"Are you going to do the dare or not?"

"Unfortunately," she stood up and walked over to Kuwabara. "Sorry about this."

He coward away from her.

She felt more sorry for herself when she had to reach inside his pants and grab his underwear. She tugged until she heard seams ripping.

Kuwabara's face held a pained look. He hurt in places that didn't exist. "I'll be back," he muttered and wobbled to the bathroom.

Yusuke was hysterical laughing along with everyone else. Even Hiei was smirking.

They continued when Kuwabara returned.

"Your turn Julie," Botan said.

Julie already knew who she was going to pick, but she glanced at the circle anyway. She didn't want it to be too obvious. "Hiei, truth or dare?" she asked when she met his gaze.

He knew she was going to pick him. "Dare," he eyed her, wondering what she was going to make him do.

Julie smiled sweetly, "Dunk your head in water and then show us."

He glared at her.

"Remember this next time you throw me in the shower."

"Don't think I won't get even."

Hiei left to wet his hair.

"This should be interesting," Yusuke snickered.

Hiei returned. The spikes of hair that defied gravity were drooping like wilted flowers.

Their laughter was suppressed to muffled giggles because of his death glare.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" Yusuke choked on laughter.

"O.k. Hiei, your turn," Botan managed to say after she calmed herself.

He sat down, still a little flustered. "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to date one of your fan girls for a week."

Kurama paled.

"Harsh…" Yusuke whistled.

"Your turn."

"Alright." He was still a little shocked. "Kuwabara, truth or dare."

Kuwabara rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Dare."

"Hop around the room while you pretend you are a wolf howling at the moon."

It was funnier than it sounded. Kuwabara was jumping around on all fours while going "Eeoohh."

"That was a good one Kurama," Julie said. There a smile on her face.

"What until you see what I'm daring you to do," he smiled back at her.

"You wouldn't. I know where you sleep at night," she teased.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama could see Hiei's face darken. It was very slight, hardly noticeable, but he knew Hiei better than anyone, and he knew how to read his expressions. Hiei was jealous.

Was his suspicions true? Was Hiei getting attached to Julie?

"Your turn Kuwabara."

Kurama felt sad suddenly. If it came down to it, he knew he'd let Hiei have her. He needed her more. He'd lived such a hard life that he'd almost forgotten kindness and warmth. Julie would teach him that.

But right now, it wasn't really in their hands. It was Julie's decision, and she hadn't even realized that they had feelings for her, yet.

"Truth or dare, Urameshi?"

They'd just have to wait and see which one of them she chooses, if she chooses them.

Until then he could relax and see how things turn out. He could enjoy her company for a little longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry, I couldn't make Julie kiss Kuwabara…it's just not right, and it scares me to type it. And give me more truth and dare ideas!!! Or else!! Just kidding. HeHe.. (Why is everyone so mad looking?) (Heck if I know. You did it.)

Ugh…I was going to post this yesterday but it takes forever to think of truth and dare ideas!!! And now my poor brain hurts. Grr… Well keep reviewing and see you next time!

Imagine drinking toilet water… ewwwwww….

Napkin please!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	22. Slugging It

I don't own YuYu Hakusho but they say dreams do come true so I don't know… Maybe one day…

See?! Baka-cryz was scared about Julie kissing Kuwabara! ::thunks Ak118::: Shame on you!!! (Oo…why is their veins popping out?) (I don't know…but I don't think it's a good thing…)

(I think we'd better make them happy) (Ya)

Anywayz…

Thanks Ak11189 (cough) don't hurt me (cough) for the ideas! You made this chapter possible! And the only reason I'm not updating like I was, besides my mom, is because of this truth or dare game. It's so hard on my poor little brain!!!!!! :::sees twenty boxes of cheesecake::: ::has a heart attack:::

What is Chicken of the Sea? I mean seriously! What is in that can? Hmm…. I honestly don't know…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Kuwabara, slug it."

"I dare you to call me number one thug of Sarayashiki Jr. High for a week," Kuwabara crossed his arms and smiled triumphiply.

It took a moment for the shock to wear off. "Why you…" Yusuke growled. He pounced on Kuwabara and proceeded to strangle him.

"Ahhh! Help! Yusuke's gone mad!" Kuwabara squealed as Yusuke wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Someone please stop them," Botan sighed.

Kurama finally got Yusuke to release his grip on Kuwabara's neck.

"Alright Yusuke, now that that is over with, it's your turn."

He looked at Botan and grinned, "Botan, Truth or Dare?"

"I knew I shouldn't have reminded him," she groaned. "Alright, dare."

"I dare you not to smile or say bingo for two days."

"Hn. Is that possible?"

"Well this is going to be weird, Botan not smiling and all," Kuwabara said while rubbing his neck.

"I can do it," she was already suppressing a smile. She glanced at the group, "Alright, Julie, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll do truth this round since no one else has."

Botan's face looked even more strained, and you could tell she was excited because her eyes were like flashlights, "Who do you have a crush on?"

A couple of ears perked.

"Huh?"

"You know, someone you like that's a guy…a crush."

Julie blushed, "Uh…I don't really have one."

"O come on, spill it. There must be someone at school or something."

"I've only been going to school for five days."

"That's plenty of time."

Botan was really persistent. Julie sighed, "Well, there's this one guy in my computer class, Norihiko. He's really nice and he's a hacker, too, and he asked me to go to the movies with him one day." Julie's blush deepened.

Kurama knew who she was talking about. Norihiko sat two desks away. He recalled them chatting one day but he hadn't known that Norihiko had asked her on a date.

Botan's eyes were even brighter, "Did you accept?"

"What? I don't even know him hardly!"

Yusuke was snickering at her. "Ooo… Julie's got a date."

"Stop that!" she yelled at him. Her face couldn't have been redder. Almost any dare would have been better than this.

"You should go out with him. It's romantic," Botan's eyes got all shimmery.

Julie just wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere, "Sorry to disappoint you, but A, I don't know him and B, it wouldn't be very romantic with my surveillance."

Botan put her finger to her mouth, "Hmm… that would cause a problem, wouldn't it?"

"Could we get off this subject?! I did answer your question!"

"But Julie, what about Norihiko and you? What if it's love?"

She gaped, "I barely even know him! He just asked me out! There is no love in this picture!"

"Julie's in love," Yusuke snickered.

She gritted her teeth, "May I have my turn, now?"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Botan sighed, still star gazed.

Julie decided to shut Yusuke up, "Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, turtledove," he mocked.

Julie smiled, "I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Kuwabara with both of you only wearing your underwear for an entire night."

The snickering stopped. Kuwabara scooted away from the gaping Yusuke. "I have to sleep with him?!"

"Sorry Kuwabara, but ya."

Yusuke glared at her, "Wait until I get even," he muttered. Suddenly, his face brightened. He had an idea. "Hiei, truth or dare?"

Julie frowned, wondering what Yusuke's revenge had to do with Hiei.

"Dare Detective, and I would suggest being careful about what you choose."

Yusuke smirked, "Alright short stuff. I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Julie wearing…"

"Yusuke please no!"

He grinned, "What would you give me?"

"Urameshi…" Hiei growled and placed a hand on his katana.

"Eep! Fine, wearing pajamas, but you have to share the same blanket."

"I'll remember this," Julie muttered.

"Ya, it's going to be hard forgetting sleeping with shortie," Yusuke cracked.

They both glared at him.

"Just remember who's your bed partner," Hiei growled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were giving each other disgusted looks.

"I think we'd better pause the truth and dare game, for now," Botan said.

"Agreed," everyone shouted.

Kurama pulled the coffee table back in place, careful not to tip any of the junk on it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Julie asked. It was only 8:30.

"Another movie?" Botan suggested.

The gang shook their heads.

"Go Fish?"

They shook their heads again.

"A game?"

Random nods.

"Trouble?"

Shakes.

"Monopoly?"

Shakes.

"Twister?"

"No!"

"Sorry guys, that's all I got."

"Well that leaves only one option," Yusuke cheered, "Video games!!"

Botan frowned, "That's only a four person activity, though."

"It's alright, I think I'll sit out this one," Kurama told her.

"I think I will, too. I'm not very good at video games," Botan said and sat on the couch. "So I'll just watch."

"You two won't be bored?" Julie asked from her spot on the floor.

They shook their heads.

"I'm also sitting out," Hiei informed them.

"You can't, remember? You already agreed to play," Julie handed him a control. "If you win, I'll let you go."

"Hn. You're forgetting I drive in the real world."

She smiled, "Confident for someone who's about to loose."

He sat down next to her, "We'll see."

Yusuke smirked, "You're all wrong. First place goes to… Urameshi Yusuke!"

"You're acting like you already won, Urameshi!"

"Playing against you, Kuwabara, ya."

He tackled Yusuke.

Julie turned the N64 on, "Anytime you two are prepared to be whooped by a girl, you can tell me," she teased.

Kurama watched the game proceed from the lounge chair. By the middle of the race, Yusuke and Julie were fighting for first, and Hiei and Kuwabara where fighting for 3rd.

The little cars zoomed around the track, as Kurama thought about the truth and dare game. It had put his love life into temporary chaotic disorder, and it had also put Julie and Hiei's at a possible turning point.

He wondered what the next round would bring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter was kind of a at stand still for a little while cause I didn't have that many truth or dare ideas so it's not my fault! It's all yours!! ::gets hit with piano:: O.k… so it might be my fault a little… just a little. But I need you to give me more ideas cause what should they do after the sleepover? Please?! Any ideas?! I'll give you bologna…. And if I haven't used your idea yet, just wait until next chapter.

M&M's and cheesecake…mmm…

Imagine kissing Kuwabara…..ewwwwww…..

Mustard is for Losers.

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	23. Golden Days of Soda

Dude…look at what chapter this is! 23... I never knew I could count that high…

O.k. so I don't own YuYu Hakusho! Get it through your heads!!! Blah Blah!

Help! I'm drowning!! Ak118 pushed me into the water!! Help!!! ::gurgling noises::

And thanks reviewers! I would bow to you but …uh…I'm drowning so….

What?! You don't like bologna?!!!???!! Crazy peoplez…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie won because Yusuke's car crashed into Kuwabara's, which crashed into Hiei's.

"Ahh man!" Yusuke set down his control. Hiei was glaring at him and Kuwabara for causing his lose.

"I told you I'd beat you," Julie teased Yusuke.

"Ha, beginners luck." He stood-up and stretched. The race had been a long, 100 laps one. "If you hadn't rigged my car, I would have won."

"I couldn't help it. I saw your car just sitting there so I decided to loosen a couple of things."

He grinned, "See guys? I told you women were no good."

"Do you want to watch another movie?" she asked the gang. It was 9:15.

There was shrugs and nods.

"Alright," Julie fumbled through the stack. "Hey, these are all kind of old movies, Yusuke."

He blushed slightly, "They were cheaper than renting the new ones, duh!"

"Fine with me," she held up three movies. "Everyone, we have a choice between Pitch Black, Shadow Strike Force, or Water Stillness."

They eventually decided on Water Stillness which was the Japanese version of Jaws. Everyone got in their spots, while Yusuke hit the lights.

Kurama's arm was latched onto once again, Hiei noted irritably.

They finished the movie at 10:55.

"So what do you want to do now?" Julie asked.

"Well, we still have our truth and dare game to finish, but," Botan was having the worst time about not smiling, "a few of us have to go to bed early, remember?" She would have been giggling if it wasn't for the dare.

Julie flinched, and Yusuke and Kuwabara frowned at each other.

"So I think we have time for just one more round."

They sat back into their circle once the coffee table was out of the way.

"Who's turn is it?" Botan asked.

"I believe it's Hiei's," Kurama said.

Hiei was smirking at Julie, "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Crap," she muttered. Hiei was getting his revenge. "Dare." She knew it was a bad choice, but truth would have earned Hiei's endless jestings, then again, his dare probably would, too.

"Hn," his eyes were glinting.

Hiei spoke to her telepathically so the rest of the gang couldn't hear.

Julie blushed suddenly, "What?! I have to do that?!"

"You chose dare," Hiei rose with a smirk on his face.

She rose also, still blushing and walked out of the lounge with Hiei as her guide. The gang followed.

"He's probably is making her do something perverted," Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei turned his head and glared at him.

They stopped in front of Koenma's office.

"Ladies first," Julie muttered and walked in.

Koenma was sitting at his desk, reading "important paper work". He looked up, "Uh…well hello. How's the sleep over going?"

Julie glared at Hiei, "I can't believe you're making me do this."

He smirked, "I would suggest you hurry before everyone files in.

She glared at him again and stalked to Koenma's desk, and to everyone's surprise, snatched up the toddler, and hugged him to her chest while swinging back and forth.

"Ooo! What a cute, little baby!" she shouted shrilly. Her face was beet red, and she could hear the gang laughing in the background.

Koenma, meanwhile, was being suffocated by her chest.

"Julie! Stop! What are you doing?!" came his muffled cries.

"Sorry sir," she muttered and set him back on his desk. She blushed an even darker shade of red. "Uh…I have to go." Julie practically ran to the door.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor and even Kurama was trying not to laugh. Botan looked like she was about to explode.

Hiei blocked her way.

"I did your dare, now beat it."

He smirked and stepped out of the way. Julie purposely bumped his shoulder as she ran out into the hall. Darn, she was already lost.

Julie sighed, "Hiei, I don't know how to get back to the lounge. Could you help me?" she murmured. Her back was to him. She didn't want to meet his mocking eyes.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." She could feel her tempered slowly rise. All she wanted was to get back to the lounge and hide there until everything settled down.

"Hn. This way onni," he walked ahead of her, smirking.

All of her anger dissipated when she stepped into the cool lounge.

Hiei was still smirking at her.

"Don't think I won't get you back." She walked towards the couch, accidentally bumping into the coffee table. A can of root beer fell off.

"Hn. Onni can't even walk right, and she's threatening me?"

She smiled, "You'd better watch out, and don't even say I didn't warn you." She put the can back on the coffee table, along with all the other foods they'd been snacking on.

Everyone else walked back in.

"Wow, that was rich," Yusuke snickered.

Kuwabara was muffling his laughter with his hand, and Botan was biting her lip. Even Kurama had a small smile on his face.

Julie could feel her blush returning, "O.k. That was old news, now can we finish the game?"

"Oo! What a cute, little baby!" Yusuke mimicked with an annoying, high pitched voice and wrapped his arms around his chest. It brought a fresh batch of laughter from him and Kuwabara.

Her blush deepened to a dark pink, "Ha, ha, very funny. Now be a good Yusuke and sit down."

"Ya, Ya." He grabbed a root beer from the table, and sat in his spot. Everyone was picking off the table because it had been a few hours since they'd eaten. Julie grabbed some cold pizza and sat down.

Suddenly, warning signals went off in her head. "Yusuke! Don't open that!"

Too late.

He cracked open the can that she had dropped a minute earlier. Root beer fizz shot in his face, soaking him and the people next to him, which happened to be Botan and Kuwabara.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kuwabara yelled. Root beer dripped from his hair.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know it was going to do that!!"

"You still didn't have to spray me!!"

"Well maybe you should get out of the way, next time!"

"You jerk! You are so dead!" Kuwabara grabbed a can from the table and shook it.

"Kazuma, put that down…"Yusuke warned.

The can cracked, spraying him and Botan.

"You're getting it now!"

Poor Botan, just sat there, blinking after being sprayed twice in a row. Suddenly, she jumped-up and grabbed her own can. "O boys," they turned around to see Botan opening a can of shaken Pepsi.

The fizz sprayed everywhere.

By this time, everyone else had gotten smart enough to stand-up and move away.

Julie snuck to the coffee table and grabbed a can. "Hiei…"

He grabbed her wrist, gently, but firmly, "Don't think about it, onni," he warned.

She smiled, "Oops." Her other hand reached around and cracked the can. Fizz got on them both, but mostly Hiei.

"Baka onni!"

"It was an accident, I swear," she said innocently.

He released his grip and walked over to the coffee table, grabbing a Pepsi. "Your turn," he smirked.

Around them, fizz was flying everywhere. Even Kurama was in the battle.

Julie took a step back. "Don't think about it, otoko no ko," she teased.

"Oops," Hiei smirked and opened the shaken can, soaking her.

The battle went on until they ran out of drinks.

"Well, I really didn't expect a soda war to happen," Botan said while she surveyed the lounge. Puddles were everywhere.

Kurama went to get the mops from the closet. He came back and handed everyone one.

It was almost midnight before they finished cleaning.

Julie put her mop away. "Botan, what am I going to do about my pants?" she asked when she returned. They were brand new, and she hoped she hadn't ruined them. Cloths were still a new luxury to her.

Botan looked at her pants, "It'll wash out. Just give them to me after you change, and I'll wash them for you."

"Thanks Botan."

Botan suppressed a smile, "No problem!" she chirped. She glanced at her watch, "I guess we'd better call it quits for the night."

There were a few moans.

"And Kurama and me will be checking on you throughout the night so no cheating Yusuke."

"Hey! Don't single me out!"

Everyone grabbed their blankets and began to file to their rooms to shower. They wouldn't be able to sleep in the lounge as they had originally planned.

For her first sleep over, Julie thought it had turned out pretty good.

She stepped into her room, thinking about her dare with Hiei. Sleeping in the same room was no problem, but what about the same bed? She bit her lip. It couldn't be that bad, as long as they gave each other space. At least she wasn't with Kuwabara.

Julie walked into her bathroom and closed the door. Shampoo and soap were already on the hanging rack in the shower.

She undressed and turned the shower on. Hot water hit her as she stepped in. Moving to Japan and meeting the gang had been the best thing that had happened to her. She was happy here. She had friends and a family.

To her, Japan was more than home. It was the golden days of her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soda idea was Ren's idea. Everyone, cheer Ren! And the majority of the truth and dare ideas were Ak1118's! So cheer Ak1118 before I get beat-up for taking the credit!!!

And the thing about Julie sleeping with Hiei (woo…my mind is in the gutter) was inspired by baka-cryz who suggested tying them together. So thank youz everyone, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And otoko no ko means boy.

The End.

Ha, just kidding!!!

:::pianos come flying through the air:::

Eeep… I was kidding!!!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	24. Sighs at Dawn

I don't own YuYu Hakusho!! How many times do I have to tell ya?

Yea! Long live Queen Chad!! ::sniffles::: I'm so proud…

And yes, I do need some ideas. Like after this sleepover I only have one thing planned. So what else should happen? I've got six months to fill. Oo.. I wonder how many chapters this story is going to be?! I guess that's not such a bad thing for you reviewers since you seem to like this story.

::rubs belly:: More cheesecake!! Score!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei finished his shower, and stepped out. His spirit energy swirled swiftly around him, drying him off. The spikes of hair rose once again.

The sleepover had been funnier than he would like to have admitted. His and the onni's war had been quite entertaining. Even being sprayed by that sticky drink had been worth it.

He smirked. That last dare had really gotten her. He wondered what she would make him do for payback.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on and walked to his dresser. His door was locked so he didn't have to worry about anyone walking in.

Hiei put his pajamas on and began to straighten his room. It didn't take much, just throwing his blanket on his bed and tossing his wet cloths in the hamper. They would sleep in his room. The smell of paint in hers made him sick, and Yusuke's room was closest to his. That would make it easier to make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding their ends of the bargain.

He unlocked his door and sat in his desk chair. It would probably be awhile, knowing her so he began to polish his katana.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

He sensed Julie's spirit energy, "Open it." He didn't look up when she walked in.

"Uh…hey Hiei," she blushed a little. "Which room are we staying in?" She was wearing dark purple, plaid pajama pants with a light blue T-Shirt. The lines on the plaid were light blue so it matched.

"Mine. I can't stand the smell of paint." He put his sword and rag on the desk, next to his cassette player. He was wearing navy blue cotton pants and a large white shirt. "Leave the door open so I can make sure Yusuke holds up his end of the deal."

She pushed the door open. Yusuke's room was across the hall, but his door was closed because he was amazingly, still showering.

Hiei's room had navy, short carpet with white walls and wood border. His bed sheets and curtains were navy, also. Other than the bed, dresser, night stand, desk, and sword rack, the room was plain.

"So this is the great Hiei's room," she said softly and sat on the edge of the bed. There was no were else to sit.

The bed was twin sized. There wouldn't be as much space, as she would have liked, between them.

Hiei didn't respond. He was quite, just sitting there looking at her. It made her a little uncomfortable.

Julie fidgeted, and glanced around the room to find something to talk about. His katana caught her attention. "Kurama is teaching me fighting techniques, and he suggested I think about learning to fight with a weapon," she paused. "I've seen you, well, more like glimpsed you with your katana." It was impressive that she could even do that.

"So you want me to teach you?"

"Ya…I think so."

"I won't go easy on you, like Kurama has."

"I figured that much, but I don't think I'll mind."

Hiei nodded, "Then I'll teach you."

She gave him a soft smile, "Thanks Hiei."

"Don't, it's nothing to be excited about," he said bluntly.

She wondered what she had gotten herself into.

Kurama stepped in wearing white pajamas and carrying a pillow.

"Hey."

He smiled lightly, "I believe you forgot this."

Julie took it from him, "Thanks."

Suddenly, there was pounding on Yusuke's door.

"Urameshi! I don't want to do this either, but we have too! So take it like a man, and open the door!"

"Shove it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled from behind the door.

Botan stepped in. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeved pajama set. "Yusuke is hiding out in his room so I think we have to take drastic measures."

Hiei smirked and grabbed his katana, "He's not getting out of this."

They moved aside as he walked through the doorway.

"Yusuke, this is your last and only chance," he said to the person on the other side.

"Forget it!"

"Hn." With a quick sweep, Hiei sliced the doorknob off. It swung open.

Yusuke was sitting in his boxers on his bed with an angry look on his face. "Alright! I'll do it!!" he yelled angrily. "You didn't have to break the door!"

Hiei smirked, "Sweet dreams, Detective."

Botan pushed Kuwabara, who was also in his boxers, into the room, "Night boys."

"Night Julie and Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

She could feel herself blush. They walked into Hiei's room, leaving both doors open. It would make it easier to make sure no one was cheating.

"Night Botan, night Kurama," she waved solemnly as she disappeared through the doorframe.

"Good night, Julie," Kurama watched as she entered Hiei's room. He remembered the way she looked when she fought with Hiei in their soda war. The look were her eyes twinkled like stars with pure happiness. She sometimes looked at him with that expression, mostly when they were talking in the park. He wondered if she was falling for Hiei or if he over reacting.

Botan checked on her and Hiei, and Kurama checked on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Looking at Julie and Hiei together would complicate things too much for him.

The lights shut off, making everything dark. No light shined through the thick curtains.

Julie laid on her side on the edge. Hiei was on the other edge. For a long time, she tried to sleep but found she couldn't. She was too uncomfortable.

"Onni, go to sleep," Hiei said a little above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't." She frowned, "Am I keeping you up?" she asked concerned.

"You're spirit energy is higher when you're awake, and I can tell by your breathing."

He must be able to hear really good.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

She heard a sigh.

"Scoot over more, onni. There's a foot of space between us."

He must have known she was uncomfortable.

"But what about you?"

"Just do it. I'd rather be on the edge than be kept awake all night."

There was a pause before he felt her gently roll onto her back. Her breathing became more relaxed but she was still far from asleep.

He sighed again. He couldn't seem to sleep, either, "Onni."

"Hmm?"

"Sing for me."

"Huh? Why now?" Their voices were whispers.

"Because it will make us both go to sleep faster."

Julie was quite for a moment. "Do you like my singing?" she asked quitely. She turned her head and looked at his back.

For awhile, there was no answer.

"Yes," he said, finally.

Julie thought about what he just said. "Uh…alright," she paused, then cleared her throat. She softly hummed the tune and then began to sing, "So long ago, I don't remember when, that's when they say I lost my only friend." Her voice was barely above a whisper but it still sounded beautiful. "But they said she died easy of a broken heart disease, as I listened through the cemetery trees."

Her soft, pretty voice relaxed him.

"I see the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn…"

Hiei could feel himself slipping into the gentle warmth of sleep. By the middle of the song, they'd both fallen into that warmth, their faces peaceful and content.

It was around 6 before Hiei woke. For a moment, he just stared at the alarm clock. It had been years since he'd slept this soundly and for this long at one time.

He could hear Julie's slow, relaxed breathing on his left. He sighed. For once, he just wanted to lie in bed all day. He just wanted to listen to her soft breathing, and know she was next to him.

But these feelings were futile. It was just silly, stupid human emotions that were clouding his judgment. The imaginary relationship that he had created between them was doomed to failure. Even if she did have feelings in return, nothing would change the fact of their ancestry. It was simple. He was demon and she, human. He had lectured himself about this a hundred times.

His only choice was to end whatever he had started, but how could he when every time he tried, he fell deeper?

Hiei sighed again.

How was he going to get out of this mess?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song was "One Headlight" by the Wallflowers, which is a very pretty song. Go listen to it!

::yawns:: Well, see you kids in the morning! Peace out my homies!!

Behold…the power of cheese!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	25. The Smell of Warm Batter

And let me get this over with…. I don't Own YuYu Hakusho….

I almost thought you had died Anne! ::sobs:: I thought the evil carebears had gotten you! ::shivers:: Carebears…

And I woke-up this morning, went and checked my reviews…da nana! 83?! So now I'm really motivated!! Thanks Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::crys and snots on everyone's shoulder::: And now I shall give everyone wedgies of love!!!! ::bombarded with pianos::

Is eating cheesecake and being hit with pianos right now, please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

::leave message here::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie flinched as the yellow light hit her eyes. Hiei had opened the curtain and was sitting on the window sill.

"Ugh…what time is it?" she muttered.

"Almost nine. You sleep too long."

She sat up with her arm blocking the light, "You're not going to throw me in the shower again, are you?" she asked hazily.

"Hn, maybe," he teased.

Julie yawned and stretched, breaking the spell of sleep. "How's Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Hiei smirked, "At dawn, Yusuke went to sleep on the couch, and Kuwabara went back to his room."

"I don't really blame them." She looked at Hiei then out the window at the yellow clouds and strange beams that made Spirit World. The first time she'd gazed at this place was through Botan's window. It hadn't looked strange because Botan's room overlooked the small forest, and she had thought that the lightening was caused by a sunset. In reality, Spirit World always looked either morning or evening time.

She glanced back at Hiei who was looking thoughtfully at her.

"What?" she asked. Yellow light outlined his figure, and it made him look beautiful.

He thought the same about her. Her hair had come loose through the night, and now it was cascading over her shoulders with the golden light shimmering off it. "Why don't you wear your hair down?"

Julie shrugged, "I guess because it gets in the way."

He looked back out the window. His back was against the window frame, and one leg was bent. His arm rested casually on his leg.

She stared at him curiously.

"What now, onna?" His crimson eyes looked into hers.

She blushed and looked down, "Sorry. You confuse me sometimes."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "How so?" He swung his upper torso around so he could face her better.

"I don't really know. One moment you're here, and the next you're distant."

"You shouldn't be confused. You do the same thing."

She thought a moment, "I guess I do. I never really noticed." Julie looked up, "What do you think about?"

He was a little surprised by her question. "The past," he surprised himself by answering.

"Me too, but it doesn't make me sad…anymore."

"Why not?" Hiei suddenly realized that they'd been speaking barely above a whisper, like they were trying not to spoil the delicate moment.

She smiled softly, "I know it sounds cheesy, but it's because I don't regret meeting you guys."

They were quite.

"Does the past make you sad?" Julie asked.

Hiei looked out the window, "Yes." What was he doing?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's your business." She pushed back the covers and prepared to leave.

"You don't have to go."

She stopped. "Hiei?"

"Hn?" He could see her blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks."

He gave her a questioning look.

"For putting up with me. I know I make you do a lot of stupid stuff, and you have to hang around me because of the surveillance thing."

"You're hopeless, onna." .

Julie smiled, "I know. Well, I'm getting out of here. I want to see how traumatized the boys are."

He smirked.

"Later," she waved goodbye and left.

Botan was cooking, and Kurama was sipping coffee at the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara had put on more clothing. Kuwabara was sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast while Yusuke slept on the couch. Drool was hanging from his mouth.

"Who killed Yusuke?" Julie asked when she walked in. She had headed to the lounge after changing, brushing her teeth, etc.

"Woo… she's alive," Kuwabara said in disbelief.

The air smelled like batter.

"Huh?" she sat at the table, next to Kurama. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think Kuwabara is trying to say that Hiei is…not very sociable at times," Kurama explained. He set down his coffee and smiled, "Morning."

She smiled back, "Morning."

Julie remembered the first time she'd meet Hiei and saw were Kuwabara was coming at.

Botan stepped out of the kitchen, "Hey, want some pancakes?" Poor Botan still couldn't smile.

"Sure. Thanks." That would make it twice in one week that she'd eaten pancakes, but she wasn't complaining at all. It had been years since she'd eaten this much good food. "So how did your night go, Kuwabara?"

He frowned, "Yusuke snores."

Kurama chuckled, and Julie giggled.

"How was sleeping with the shrimp?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember. I fell asleep."

Hiei walked in, wearing a strange, black outfit. The shirt was long sleeved with a ruffled, white collar and black pants that were tucked into black boots. His katana was tied to his side.

"It's the shrimp."

"Hey Hiei."

"Morning Hiei." Kurama took another sip from his cup.

"Hn." he walked into the kitchen and fixed him some coffee.

Kuwabara stared at the kitchen entrance, "What was that suppose to mean?"

"It means good morning."

"Uh…huh…"

Yusuke walked up to the table, scratching his head. "What's for breakfast?" he mumbled and sat on the other side of Kurama.

"Pancakes," Botan chirped from the kitchen.

Yusuke propped his head in his hand and began to doze.

Hiei returned and sat next to Julie.

"Oo…looks like they've bonded," Yusuke woke-up long enough to remark.

"Shut-up, Detective. You took my spot, and I'm not sitting by him," he motioned towards Kuwabara.

"Hey! What's so bad about sitting by me, midget boy?!"

Hiei smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Boys, be nice," Botan stepped in carrying a large plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes.

She made another trip to retrieve the dishware and the syrup.

"This is really good, Botan," Julie said after she'd taken a bite.

"Thanks. It's my specialty," she controlled her smile. After she'd finished another bite, she said to Julie, "I'm going shopping today, and I need a shopping buddy. Would you like to volunteer?"

There were pleading looks on some of the boys faces. If she didn't go, they would.

"Uh…I don't really have any money."

"No problem because I have this new credit card Koenma gave me."

"Koenma really is stupid," Yusuke muttered between bites.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to spend it on cloths?"

Botan shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Julie smiled, "O.k. Sure."

"Now we need a nice, strong boy to carry all our stuff…" she glanced around the table, selecting her victim.

"O no…Don't even think about it, Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't fret, silly. Today I have to choose between Julie's surveillances."

Hiei glared. "I refuse to be apart of your little 'trip'," he said smugly.

Botan's gaze fell onto her next victim.

Kurama waved his hands in the air, "I'm sorry but I think I'm booked for today."

"It's only for a few hours, silly. I'm sure you could make time."

He lost without a fight. He sighed, "I suppose I can."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boston cream pies ren? Hmm… Do you think that would be better than bologna? I don't know…bologna is pretty tempting… And about the yellow snow, RUN!!!!! Run far away!!!!

::tries to steal the brownie you're eating::: Ahhh! Why is there miso soup being poured on me?! I don't like miso…

I'm also really flattered by your reviews but could you chill a little? You type so many…I get scared by all the reviews…

Strawberry Cheesecake?!?! ::gets all teary eyed:: I love strawberry cheesecake…. ::sobs with happiness::: Actually, I love cheesecake, regardless.

Sry Seahorse 10 about the Kuwabara bashings. I actually like Kuwabara, well technically, I like all the YuYu main characters. That's why it's my favorite show! Hmm.. But back to the point! He does get even with Yusuke sometimes or at least tries to strangle him. I figure I'm not as bad as some people. ::sniffles:: He just wants to be loved!!!!!!

Ooo… what was I saying? Or am I typing? Or is this a dream…. Hmm… (Ya, you've been watching too much t.v.) (I realize that.)

Now I remember!!! I think everyone is starting to think this is a JuliexHiei story but seriously! Would I let you have it that easy?! Just wait until a few chapters up… (no perverts, don't start thinking that way)

Sry everyone, but I can't tell ya who it is. Sorry. But I can give you a few hints. (with the bribery of cheesecake) It's not going to be Yusuke because he has Keiko, which I will introduce eventually. It's not going to be Koenma. I don't understand who would suspect that… It's not going to be Kuwabara because he has Yukina. She's in this story, also. So is Mukuro. And… that's all I can think of right now.

Wow, this was the longest… longest… what is this called? Author notes? (::shrugs::: I think they get the idea)

What is with the dislike of bologna?! Owell…

Honk if you love Chicken!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	26. Lotus, Soapstone, and Good Luck

It's o.k. ren. You're forgiven! Especially because you gave me cheesecake!

Eep! Ten pianos!!

I don't own YuYu Hakusho!

Ugh…I was kind of disappointed in the last chapter cause nothing really happened, and I couldn't think of an ending. I'm totally brain dead (you are all the time!) because school just started, and today was my first day. Ahhh!! ::runs around frantically screaming, "Gnomes! Gnomes! They're everywhere!"::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama was sitting outside the dressing room with bags of cloths surrounding him.

Julie stepped out wearing an olive green kimono with silver dragons embroidered on it. "How do I look?" she asked tentivaley.

The green matched her eyes beautifully. He smiled, "Wonderful."

She blushed at his comment.

Botan stepped out wearing a white kimono with pink and light blue flowers.

"You look nice," Julie commented. Botan looked nice in almost anything.

"Thanks." Botan examined her outfit, "You should get it. That kimono really looks good on you."

Julie blushed again, "I would, but I think Mrs. Minamino wants to make me one for the festivals."

Botan nodded, "That's fine. Come on, let's hit up the next store!"

Kurama groaned at the mention of more shopping. They'd already been to seven stores and gotten a dozen bags.

After the girls changed, they headed to the food court for a late lunch. They ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes.

"So where would you like to head next?" Botan asked.

Julie took a sip from her strawberry shake, "I saw this neat looking antique shop."

"The one with the wood statues?"

She nodded.

"Alright, we can go take a look after we eat."

After they disposed of their trash, they headed to the store. It smelled of incents, tea, and dark wood. Tokens of good luck and herb medicines were some of the many items for sell.

Botan picked up a bottle of scented oil and smelled it. "I think I'll pass," she gagged and set it down.

Kurama was looking at the small herb section in the back of the shop. Julie was looking at a carved statue of the moon god, Tsuki-Yomi.

He walked up behind, "That's the god, Tsuki-Yomi."

"Ya. I read about him in the text books." She gingerly picked up the cool, wooden statue with her free hand and ran her thumb over the his face. "His sister sent him as an ambassador for Uke-Mochi-No-Kami, the food goddess. She prepared a meal for him from her mouth and nose, but he was so disgusted, that he killed her. Amatarasu was very upset and refused to see her brother after that. That's why the moon always follows the sun."

He smiled gently, "You know your mythology."

"I find it interesting." She set the statue down in its rightful place and turned and faced him.

Kurama was holding a bottle in his palm. His other hand was laden down with bags. Botan and Julie carried some, but he carried the bulk. "I was in the herb section, and I thought you might like this." He showed her the green bottle. "It's jasmine with vanilla and lotus."

Julie took the bottle and sniffed it and found she liked it. "How did you know I'd like it?" she asked amazed.

He smiled, "You can determine a lot of things by someone's personality."

"So what have you determined by this perfume bottle?" There was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Well, it says that you are independent, caring, and intellectual," he said with equal playfulness.

She looked at the bottom of the bottle, checking for the price. It was in Japanese currency, obviously, so she couldn't understand the price that well.

"How much…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

She looked up at him, "Huh? Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Consider it a welcome home present."

She smiled back, "Thanks."

Kurama purchased the perfume, and Julie bought some incents that smelled the same so she could burn them in her room.

Botan bought a soapstone medallion with a dragon and moon on it, and some good luck charms.

They walked out of the store and Botan handed her the necklace she'd just purchased.

"Here, this is for you."

She took it gingerly, "For me? But why?"

"Ya, silly. It's what friends do."

Julie put it on, "Thanks Botan."

"It's suppose to represent long life or something like that. I can't remember exactly."

They continued their shopping trip. Julie debated what to buy them when she got some money.

When they returned to the lounge, it was empty. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone and Hiei was off somewhere.

"No one's here." Botan set down her bags then plopped down in front of them. Her and Julie was going to sort them in her room, but it was too small for this amount of shopping.

Kurama set down his load and flexed his tired fingers.

Julie sat down and began shuffling through the bags. "Kurama, I have something for you." She pulled a pale blue, Japanese styled, long sleeved shirt from the bag. "Botan helped me pick it out." She was blushing.

Kurama took the silky material in his hands. It was his size and he liked it. "Thank you, Julie," he smiled sincerely.

She blushed even more. She wasn't use to being praised. Trying to hide her red cheeks, she rummaged through the bag some more. "Here Botan."

Botan's gift was a necklace with a silver sun with a blue gem in the center. "I have one that matches. It can be like our…" she didn't know how to finish it.

"Friendship charms?"

She nodded and showed Botan's hers. It was a silver moon with a green gem. "I had a little left over from shopping with Mrs. Minamino. I didn't want to buy them with your money."

Botan wasn't smiling but she could tell she was happy. "I love it." She jumped over the piles of bags and hugged Julie.

"Uh…your welcome."

The lounge door clicked open, and Hiei stepped in.

He glared when he saw Julie, "Stupid onna. I've been waiting all day." He had left the training arena after he had sensed her spirit energy in the building. He thought shopping wouldn't last that long, and he would have leisure time to train her. Now, several hours later, she shows up. Waiting had not put him in a good mood.

She blinked, "Waiting for what? You knew we were going shopping."

"Training, you forgetful wench," he scowled.

She frowned a little at the name then perked back up, "Well anyway, I brought you something back."

He looked at her a little curiously while she dug deep in the bag.

"Here it is…" she pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Hiei took it gingerly and carefully unwrapped the paper, continuously giving her curious, wary looks.

"What do you think?" she asked when he finished unwrapping.

It was a small dagger wrapped in a silver, grayish cloth. It must have been pretty expensive, and it was decently made for being manufactured in the ningen world.

"Hn," he placed it inside his shirt. "Ready? Or are we going to dawdle?"

"But it's Saturday, and I haven't changed." She had also bought Yusuke and Kuwabara two, new video games with the help of Botan but she felt a little bad since Hiei and Kurama's gifts had been more expensive.

"Hn. It doesn't matter what day it is. You asked me to train you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You still could have a least told me that you wanted to train today."

He glared, "I have no time for your foolishness."

"Boy, he is cranky," she thought. "My foolishness? You're the one who started this."

Julie saw Hiei's jaw clench. He was madder than she thought, but why?

"Baka Onna! You're impossible!" he yelled.

Julie winced involuntarily. It was slight, but both Hiei and Kurama caught it.

"Hiei…be reasonable," Kurama frowned at him.

He sighed mentally, "Come on." Hiei grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly.

She recovered from her shock quickly, "Hey, wait. I haven't changed!" she shouted.

He pulled her up effortlessly, "Then train in those."

"But these are new! I can't ruin them." She planted her feet firmly in the ground.

All Hiei wanted to do was get out of here where everyone was watching. It made him feel naked.

"Onna…" It didn't take much to budge her.

"Alright! I'll come with you, just let me get something else on."

He released his grip on her small wrist. Why had he grabbed it in the first place? Why was he so irritated? Why was he eager to train when he knew she wasn't even a challenge yet? Questions kept running through his mind as he waited outside her bedroom.

Julie finally stepped out in new cloths. Sweats and a large T-shirt. "Ready?"

Hiei nodded, and they walked down the corridors to the training arena. He stepped in the ring with Julie opposite of him. She wasn't far so he tossed the katana.

Today they would begin Lesson one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to finish this chapter before the 17th cause of that remodeling thing FanFiction is having. Obviously, I won't be posting for two days, but this time it isn't my fault! Ha! Ha! Well, I don't have much to say this round. I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, but school started so that posed a problem. Anywayz…. I want to thank my reviewers!!!!! Thank Youz!!!

Cheesecake on a stick? Hmm…. That's a pretty good idea. :::runs away to get it patented in her name:::

Bad Boyz, Bad Boyz… Wut u goen do? Wut'cu goen do wen tey come for u?

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	27. Uncle visits for Breakfast

YuYu Hakusho is not owned by me, it's owned by this great guy in Japan who's name I have forgotten! Sry guy in Japan. You're still great, anyway.

The chapters are going to be a little slow since school started. I'm trying to post a chapter every two days but I see that isn't working too well, so the posting schedule is going to be a little hectic! I'm sorry!!!

Did anyone watch last week's episode? What kind of face was Kurama making? It was too fast, and I didn't get to see it.

Also, people who are cussing sensitive, be wary! I don't like cussing but I try to keep the characters in line the best I can. I guess I should have warned you in the other chapters, huh?

p------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your weapon."

Julie caught the sword and its sheath without dropping it.

"Consider it one of your best friends. It will probably save your ass eventually."

She took the shining blade from its case and examined it. This was the first time she'd held a sword. Her fingers traced the edge. "Ouch," it nicked her fingers.

Hiei walked over and stood barely a foot away. "Onna, pay attention." There was a drop of blood against the metallic silver. Protective instincts flooding inside him along with battle adrenaline. It was a strange feeling that made him feel slightly light headed.

"Oops."

He frowned at her, "Lesson one…" In a blink of an eye, Hiei had grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "Never drop your defenses."

"Hey! Is this necessary?" She struggled against his grip.

He released her wrist, "Hn," he smirked.

She frowned at him while rubbing her hand, "Very funny."

"Lesson two," he continued.

Over the next hour, Hiei taught her various stances and how to proceed with sword attacks and defenses. After another hour, he began lightly sparring with her. She was learning quickly.

While they fought, Hiei pondered over his earlier mood. Why had he been so angry? Why had he felt the need to fight with Kurama? Why had he been so restless while Julie was shopping? He slapped himself mentally for not realizing it sooner. She had spent the entire day with Kurama, which had caused his demonic instincts to rise in jealousy. He should have kept them in check.

She tried for an attack, and he easily blocked it. They broke away, and he swung his sword in an oncoming attack. The training was wearing her down, and she didn't block soon enough. His sword sliced down her right arm.

"Ah," she gasped.

Hiei felt a hint of worry knot in his throat. He sheathed his sword, deciding to call it quits. She was just about to the point of complete physical exhaustion, and there wasn't anymore time to train. It was time for her to head home.

"Ugh…How am I going to hide this from Mrs. Minamino?" Julie examined the cut. Blood was dripping from the wound onto the stone arena.

Hiei cleared the distance between them and looked at the wound. It wasn't severe enough for stitches, but it still needed medical attention.

"Here onna, let me see," he gruffed.

"It's o.k. I got it," Julie put her sword back in its case and handed it to Hiei. "Thanks."

"It's yours." He grabbed her arm despite her protests. "I doubt anyone would appreciate you bleeding on everything."

She sighed , "Guess not."

Hiei retrieved a roll of wrap he used for training. It would do for now, and at least it would stop the bleeding.

He saw her lip twitch slightly when he began wrapping the wound. It was the only thing that gave away that she was in pain.

"Thanks," she said when he was done.

"Hn."

They walked back in silence. Julie had never felt so sore in her life, but she felt good about herself. She felt like she'd accomplished a lot today.

A few hours later, Julie laid down on her new, fluffy blanket and sighed. She was lying on her bed in a towel, relaxing her sore muscles. Steam from her hot bath was still rolling off. Hiei was in Kurama's room, and the door was locked, so she could relax for the first time today.

"Ah…this feels good," she said aloud. Her eyes fluttered and closed. She was more tired than she realized.

After dozing for 15 minutes, Julie got up and changed into her pajamas. They were long sleeved to hide her cut. After she dressed, almost as if on que, there was a knock on her door. Probably Hiei.

She opened the door. It was.

"Hey," she said sleepily. Boy was she tired.

"Hn," he stepped in. Hiei noted the several bags that littered her room. Some items she'd put in their new places, but most of the bags weren't unpacked. He scanned the room, noting the new items-picture frames, a new comforter, a lava lamp, new tennis shoes, a jewelry box, and by her scent, bath oils. He could also detect the smell of graphites and paints. No telling what else was in those bags.

"I'm going to bed. Is that o.k. with you?" she yawned and stretched. Her long sleeved pajamas slid down far enough for the bandages to be visible. Botan had re-bandaged her arm when they had returned to the lounge.

"Go onna." His fingers prepared to flip the light switch.

Julie yawned again. "Night Hiei."

He flipped the switch once she crawled into bed. Shadows engulfed the room. "Night," Hiei whispered. He watched her sleeping form breathe gentle underneath her new blanket. She was fast asleep.

He sat next to her, like he'd done so many nights before. She smelled of jasmine, vanilla, and lotus, but beneath that, you could still detect the faint, salt and night air scent.

"Damn it, onna. Why can't you do this to someone else?" he whispered more to himself. Hiei laid down and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Here he was, Hiei, who'd never concerned himself with frilly emotions, with his arms wrapped protectively around a human girl. Just a few months ago, he would have been disgusted with himself for being so weak, but he'd changed since then. Being defeated by Yusuke and then working for Koenma had changed him.

Hiei placed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes, feeling her soft breath on his skin. Here, he could forget his worries, his past, the decision of the jagan, the bloodshed. Here, in the moonlight with her warm breathe on his cheek, he could find peace. Hiei's mind quieted. In a few minutes, he was fast asleep, floating in the tranquility of a dreamless sleep.

The pink, morning light peered through the cold air, all the way down into Julie's window. Like always, Hiei woke first and slipped from their embrace. For some reason, he always slept longer when he was with her. Sleep use to not be pleasant experience, and he would only sleep for a few hours, just the amount his body demanded. He still wasn't quite use to waking after the dawn instead of before it.

Julie moaned softly when his warmth left. He glanced down at her. The pink light was shining on her skin and long, pretty hair.

For a moment, she didn't look like the Julie he knew. She looked like a beautiful, mystical fairy that would disappear at his demon touch.

He shook his head and grabbed his blanket from the corner of the bed, then sat in his spot. His arms were probed onto his bent knees and his head was leaning against the wall. Today was Sunday, Kurama's day. He wondered if his demonic instincts would react as badly as they had yesterday.

At 9:45 Julie woke to the smell of pancakes. It was a wonderful feeling, regardless that she'd eaten them two times this week.

"Ahhhuuuhhh…" she yawned and stretched in the warm, morning light, then turned and looked at Hiei, "Ohayoo, Hiei," she said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" he questioned.

She smiled, "Pancakes of course!" She got up and went to the bathroom to perform her morning routine. After brushing her teeth and doing other various things, she stepped out, "You should go outside to the front and have breakfast with us."

He rose and folded his blanket. "Hn." Before she woke, he'd already changed out of his pajamas.

Julie smiled, "That's a yes, I assume."

Hiei grabbed his coat and opened her window, then closed it behind him. A few moments later, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Hey Mom, it's Hiei!" came Suiichi's voice.

Julie brushed her hair and pulled it back with a tie, then she headed downstairs. She gave her sleeve a final tug before she walked into the kitchen, making sure that her bandages were concealed.

Mrs. Minamino was cooking, and the rest of the family was sitting at the table. Mr. Minamino had a cup of coffee in his hand, and Kurama had hot tea. Suiichi had a glass of orange juice. Hiei didn't have anything, yet.

"Morning everyone."

They returned the greeting. Julie sat in between Suiichi and Kurama. Hiei was in front of her.

"Have you been asleep all this time?" Suii-kun asked in disbelief.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"You went to bed early and woke-up late. That must have been some party."

"Party? Who told you that?"

"Uh…no one…"

She started tickling him.

"Alright! Alright! I was joking," he giggled.

She stopped her assault, "So what were you doing this weekend? Partying?" she teased.

"Me and my friends were playing baseball."

"But it's winter time."

"There wasn't that much snow on the field we were playing in."

She shook her head, "Crazy kid."

"Crazy Highschooler."

He giggled as she started tickling him again.

"What did you call me?" Julie teased as she tickled him some more.

Suii-kun was rolling on the floor, laughing, "Suiichi! Help! She's crazy! Help!"

"I'm sorry Suii-kun, but I can't stop her," Kurama was smiling.

"Say Uncle," she teased.

He laughed some more, "Hiei! Help! You're my only hope!" He tried to squirm away from her.

"Say Uncle."

"No! You can't make me!"

Her fingers traced along his ribs, were he was most ticklish.

"Dad! Help!" he squealed.

"Sorry son, she's too crazy. I can't help you."

"Say Uncle…"

Kurama crouched down next to Suiichi and helped Julie with her assault.

"Ah! Mom! Help! They're attacking me!"

Mrs. Minamino smiled and flipped over a blueberry pancake, "Don't worry, Suiichi is there to help you."

"Noo! Suiichi, you're not helping!" he giggled. His face was red from laughing so much.

"Say Uncle," Julie and Kurama said.

"Ahh! You're evil! Hiei, help me!"

To their surprise, Hiei walked around the table. To even more of their surprise, he began tickling Suii-kun himself. There was a small smirk on his face. Julie smiled at him, still a little shocked by his participation.

"Nooo!! You're all against me!" Suii laughed from his position on the floor.

"All you have to do is say Uncle."

"You can't make me!"

They tickled him more.

"Alright! Alright! Uncle!"

"What was that?"

"I said Uncle!"

"Did you hear something, Suiichi?" Julie asked innocently.

"No, not at all."

"Did you, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked, "Nothing."

"Uncle!" Suii-kun screamed. Tears from laughing were in the corners of his eyes.

"All right you four, time for breakfast," Mrs. Minamino set down a platter with blueberry, almond, and chocolate chip pancakes.

They returned to their seats, Suiichi trying to catch his breath.

"So how do you like Japan so far, Julie?" Mrs. Minamino asked.

She smiled, "It's great." It was better than great.

Her new mom smiled. "So how was your shopping trip?" she asked.

Julie had told her that a her and a friend had gone shopping with her rich friend's new credit card. Mrs. Minamino had laughed at the last part. .

Julie poured syrup over her pancakes. She had one of each kind, "It was great." She suddenly remembered the presents in her bags upstairs. Last night, she ate dinner and then went to her room because she was tired, so she forgot to pass them out.

She cut a piece from her chocolate chip pancake, her favorite.

Pancakes in this house would never get old, no matter how many times she ate them.

Beware of dotted line----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good episode of YuYu Hakusho. Did you watch it?

Ohayoo means good morning. I wish I was Julie…she gets to eat pancakes…

You mean cheesecake on a stick is already invented?! Crap! Hmm… when the fair comes, I'll have to search for this so called "cheesecake on a stick".

I made this chapter about a page longer than the others because I felt bad for not being able to update.

Sry everyone! I refuse to tell you who she is going to date! Not even cheesecake will make me talk!!! The story would be ruined if I told you because… wait… I'm not suppose to tell! Stop asking!!

::pats Ak118:: One of these days, trees will be on the endangered list, and there will be no more paper and no more homework! ::thinks:: Ahhhh!!! What about toilet paper?! (Woo…Scary but Weird)

Keep an eye on those garden gnomes! Don't let your guard down!! They're very clever….

I'll go read your stories, Chow-Chow, once I get some time. I'm trying to read all my reviewers stories, but my time on internet is kind of limited so…. (Excuses, Excuses) (It's the truth!!!! ::sniffles:: )

::steals the cheesecake that ren gave to everyone:: Ha! Ha! ::runs into a random Starbuck's building:: (Where did that come from?) (Roy…Roy, Roy, Roy!)

What do you do when you live in a shoe, and you got no soul? ed.

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	28. Letters About Bunnies

I don't own YuYu Hakusho!! Boo!!!!

A big eye? I don't get it… Maybe they had to edit that part out or something….

This chapter is a letter to Anastasia, her friend in America, incase you couldn't figure it out. (I don't think they're as slow as you) (Hey! I resent that!)

Also, I fast forwarded time… (Once again, I think they can figure it out.) (Do you ever shut-up?)

zz---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------zz

_"Dear Anastasia,_

It's been two weeks since I've moved to Japan, probably three by the time this letter gets to you. I miss you tons, but I don't regret moving here. My new family is extremely nice, and every Sunday, we cook pancakes for breakfast. On Wednesdays, we play card games. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to believe it's real. Stupid me, huh?

School is kind of tough, but I like it. I've already hacked into the school's systems. Yes, I know, bad me. I can already hear your lecturings! I've made some new friends. Don't worry, you're still my best friend, and don't you dare doubt it!

Anyway, I'll introduce you to them," Julie fumbled through a stack of pictures she had taken and found one of Kurama. He was smiling at the camera from his desk, where he'd been doing homework. She taped it onto the letter, _"This one is Suiichi, my new brother. He's the one you met in the rent-a-car, remember? We both go to the same school, Meiou, which is a secondary education school, and we're both in the same grade, even though he's a little older than me. I have to wear a skirt…ugh._

We spend a lot of time together just hanging. He's really nice, and I can talk to him about anything. He's the closet one to me, that and Hiei (I'll introduce later). And boy! Can he cook! He's trying to teach me, but I've already smoked the house up. Lol, hush up," next picture was Suii-kun.

"This is my other brother, Shuii-kun. His name is Suiichi, also. It's kind of ironic that Mr. and Mrs. Minamino would have sons with the same name. See, Mrs. Minamino is divorced and she's remarrying to Mr. Minamino sometime next fall. Mr. Minamino adopted her name because he loves her so much, and he wanted to show his adoration and respect to her. In Japan, names are worth more than in America so it's really sweet once you see the sacrifice he made. As you can see, Mr. Minamino is really nice. He's a part time writer. Right now he's working on a novel that he hopes will be a good seller. I hope so, because then they'll have more money. I feel slightly guilty because they're struggling a bit with money, and taking me in didn't help.

Anyway, back to describing Suii-kun (that's one of his nicknames). He's twelve so he's a little brother to me. We're constantly pulling pranks on each other. For example, the other day, we had a sock war. It was so funny. We were folding cloths, then we starting teasing each other, then all the sudden, socks were being thrown. Suiichi walked in, and we starting throwing socks at him. For about twenty minutes, all three of us were ducking behind couches and running around the room. It was really funny, but you should have seen the living room afterwards! Lol!" Julie taped a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Minamino smiling warmly at the camera. They were sitting at the table. Mr. Minamino had some coffee and a paper, and Mrs. Minamino had a cup of lemon tea. She smiled fondly at them before she continued writing. _"As you can guess, these are my new parents, the Minaminos. If you're wondering how to pronounce it, just say the I's like e's and you'll get it pretty close._

Mrs. Minamino works part time in an office, filing papers and such, while Mr. Minamino works with Sony electronics. He helps design everything.

I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mrs. Minamino cooks better than your mom. It doesn't sound possible, but I'm telling you, she can. Suiichi is also a great chief, almost as good as Mrs. Minamino. I'm not too sure about Suii-kun, though. I think he cooks about as good as me, which is pretty bad. You should know, because you've had homemec with me. Lol.

They're the nicest people I know, and I think they're taking care of me up to your standards. I get three meals a day, my own bathroom, and minimum chores." The next picture was one of a glaring Hiei standing in the snow covered park.

"Now I shall introduce you to my new friends. This is Hiei. He's not too much for pictures, and he wouldn't laugh at any of my jokes. I even used the peanut joke! I thought that would get him. Well, he's a pretty good guy. Not much for talking, except when we're arguing (it's more like teasing). Don't freak about the sword tied to his waist. He's probably one of the few people in Tokyo who knows how to use it. T.V. lied. Not everyone is a samurai in Japan. Wait! Don't freak! He wouldn't hurt anyone! See, he tries to put on a really tough exterior, but deep down, he's harmless… Like a bunny!" Julie smiled, glancing at Hiei who was sitting at her desk. She imagined him in a giant bunny suit and giggled.

He raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Uh…nothing," she bit her lip to stifle her laughter. Good thing Hiei didn't read English, or else he'd kill her.

She placed the next picture of Yusuke playing video games in the arcade. Her pen started scribbling again,_ "This is Yuusuke. He's one of Suiichi's and Hiei's friends so that's how I met him. Yuusuke is kind of like a brother to me, kind of. We always have wars about "who can beat who" in video games. I always win in Tekken, but he always wins in SpaceRangers. It's half and half in GrandTurismo. Lol, yes, I know you have no idea what we're talking about! But I still love you! Once you get past his macho attitude, he's really nice, and he'd do anything for his friends. Once, he saved this kid from being ran over. A car was coming and the kid was chasing after his ball, but Yuusuke saw him and rescued him." _Julie left out the part about Yusuke dieing and then coming back to life. _"See? He's really nice."_ The next picture was Keiko smiling at the camera. You could see a school building behind her._ "This is Keiko, the one who keeps Yuusuke in line. Any days that Yuusuke attends school is due to her._

Lol. Her and Yuusuke are always bickering at each other, but you can tell they care about each other. I'm starting to suspect a little deeper than friends. I don't think they've realized it, yet.

Anyway, Keiko is a very sweet, smart girl. She's class president, and she takes school very seriously. When Kurama," Julie blacked out the mistake. _"When Suiichi isn't around to help me study, Keiko comes to the rescue. Yes, now I actually study for school so hush!_

Keiko kind of reminds me of you, and she's one of the people I wish you could meet. Actually, I wish you could meet all my friends and family." Julie taped a picture of Botan giving the camera a peace sign. _"This is Botan, one of the nicest, cheerful, bubbly people you can meet. I do realize she has blue hair. She dyed it that color, and I don't really know why." _Julie couldn't tell her that it was Botan's natural hair color._ "She's friends with Yuusuke, Suiichi, Hiei, and Keiko._

Botan took me shopping the other day with her new credit card, and I bought you a necklace. You probably already found it inside the envelope. The symbol on it represent harmony. I figure you need it because of your siblings. Lol. Say hi to Nick for me." Kuwabara's picture was of him cuddling his kitten, Eikitchi. _"This is Kuwabara, and that's his kitten, Eikitchi. Kuwabara has an obsession with cats, but there's nothing wrong with that. Isn't Eikitchi cute? Kuwabara is friends with Yuusuke and the rest I mentioned. Him and Yuusuke are like brothers, always fighting about something. It's kind of funny._

Kuwabara has an average I.Q. but since he hangs around Suiichi, Keiko, and Hiei, he can't really compare because they're above average so he always gets picked on. It's a little sad, but he does get back at them. You should see him and Hiei duking it out. Hiei is about 5' with his hair (It defies gravity. I don't get it.) and Kuwabara is 6' something and Kuwabara always thinks of really funny names for him. I believe the last one was "hamster legs". Shizuru was next. She was sitting on a park bench, smoking. _"This is Kuwabara's sister. They don't look anything alike, huh? Shizuru isn't scared of hardly anything, and she'll fight anyone in a heartbeat if they mess with her. All in all, Shizuru has a good personality. Me and her get along pretty good, and we sometimes meet up and head to McDonald's after school." _Her next picture was of two boys and one girl. They were all in school uniforms, grouped together in front of a computer. _"This is Norihiko, Akiko, and Tenchi. They're some of my friends from school. Norihiko is sixteen, and he's a hacker like me. He's cool, and we can talk computers together. I like to hang with him during school. Akiko is fifteen, and she lives with her grandfather at the Kita shrine. It means north shrine. She helps her grandfather take care of the place and stuff. She loves her grandpa a lot and she's going to take over the shrine when she gets older so he won't have to work anymore. Tenchi is kind of a class clown but I like him a lot. He always makes me laugh, and he's a really good friend. We're always getting each other in trouble."_

Julie taped a picture of everyone, including her, standing in the park. Yusuke and Keiko were in the center, Kuwabara was in the back. Botan was standing next to Keiko, with Shizuru next to her. Julie was standing next to Yusuke with Kurama next to her, and Hiei in front. They had gotten someone walking by to snap the shot. _"And this is all of us together. I'm really happy here. If someone would have shown me this picture a month ago, I wouldn't have believed it. I miss you so much, and you'll always be my best friend, no matter how far away we are, but I'm glad that I'm here in Japan. You're the only thing I miss. I hope things are going good for you, and that your brothers and sisters aren't bothering you too much. Am I asking for too much? Lol. I hope that you've found another chemistry buddy since I'm not there anymore. I know how bad you are at chemistry. I guess I'd better be letting you go. When the Cherry Blossom festival comes, I'll buy you a kimono and fan, and send it to you so you won't miss out. I heard it's beautiful. When the trees bloom, someone said it looks like pink snow is falling everywhere. I'll snap lots of pictures for you since I know how you like that kind of stuff! I miss you, and write me back!!_

Your Best friend,

Julie Andrea Minamino"

She wrote the word Minamino with pride and folded the letter along with a drawing of what she thought the park would look like in spring. She had colored it with her new chalk pastels.

The last thing she placed inside the envelope was the charm necklace she'd bought Anastasia and some snap shots of her house, school, classmates, and of Mt. Fuji.

"Good luck, letter." Julie sealed it and began gathering the rest of her stationary and pens. Hiei rose from the desk so she could put everything up.

"What were you laughing about?" He squinted at her, knowing it had to do with him.

She glanced at him, remembering the bunny suit, and broke into a fresh fit of laughter, "O…nothing."

"Onna…"

"Nothing at all." Her hands were covering her face, trying to stop the laughter.

Hiei took a step forward, glaring at her, "Onna, tell me."

"Bunny…" came her muffled giggle.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Insane…" he muttered.

"At least I'm not a…BUNNY!" Julie exploded.

Hiei looked at her like she was crazy, then glared fiercely at her, "Why am I a…" he gritted his teeth, "bunny?!"

The only answer he got was more laughter.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hands away from her face. "Why am I a Bunny Onna?!"

She looked at his angry face and laughed some more.

He shook her, "Why?!"

"Because you're so cute and fluffy, like a little bunny rabbit!"

He gave her a disgusted look, "I am not cute!"

She was hysterical at this point. "Don't deny the cuteness!" she blurted.

His eye was twitching, "I am not CUTE!"

"Are too!"

"Shut-up if you don't want a death wish!"

"Gosh Hiei, I wish I was CUTE and FLUFFY!"

Hiei's eye twitched again. He tackled her to the ground, and yelled in her face, "I AM NOT CUTE OR FLUFFY!!"

Kurama walked in and was shocked to see Hiei on top of the laughing Julie, who had her arms pinned over her head.

"Hiei, Julie, what's going on?"

They didn't answer. They hadn't even realized that Kurama had walked in.

"Hiei's a BUNNY! Hiei's a BUNNY!" Julie mocked over and over.

"SHUT-UP before I kill you, YOU STUPID ONNA!"

Suii-kun walked in behind Kurama, and stared at the scene. Good thing Mr. and Mrs. Minamino weren't home, because you could hear the ruckus from downstairs.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Sui-chan, help me separate them." There was murder in Hiei's eyes, and Julie looked like she was about to pass out.

Kurama grabbed Hiei, while Suiichi helped Julie into a sitting position. Her laughter died down when she noticed them.

"Hiei, what is this about?" Kurama didn't want to ask Julie because she'd probably start laughing again.

"That thing," he pointed at Julie, "is what this is about!"

She didn't hear him, "When did you two get here?"

"We walked in when Hiei was on top of you," Sui-chan answered.

Julie blushed.

"Why were you calling Hiei a bunny?"

There was a burst of laughter at Sui-chan's question.

"Onna, I swear…"

"Bunny, I swear..."

Kurama had to hold him back.

This was certainly an odd way to start off your Saturday.

zz-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------zz

The bunny thing is AnneMarieh's thing cause she called Hiei skittish, like a bunny in one of the reviews. I thought it was funny, and it's stuck. ::snickers:: Hiei's a bunny…

Anyway, I was going to post this sooner, but my mom wouldn't let me get online. So don't hurt me!

What's the big deal about oxygen? It's not like you need it or anything…

Rooms and rooms of cheesecake… ::slaps self:: No! I won't tell! Nice try though, livingImpared… Almost got me on that one.

Oooo… Pancakes!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs around screaming pancakes! Pancakes! All happy::: ::runs into the same tree Ak118 did::: Ouch…

Don't let school get in the way of your education!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	29. It Doesn't Feel Like Spring

I don't own YuYu Hakusho… gosh, how many times have I said this? I feel like a tape recorder.

I need to start preparing for the tournament. It's not starting for a bit but suggestions on names, characters, and stuff you'd like to happen will still be very helpful. VERY HELPFUL. Did I mention VERY HELPFUL?! So help!!!!

Darn Dawny…didn't have to start school until Wednesday…

Hey, isn't Labor Day coming up?

Happy Birthday Ren!!! The Big 60!! Ya!!!! ::runs away with cheesecake::

l-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------l

The air whipped cold through the streets and sidewalks of Japan. Julie dug her free hand deeper in her pocket, trying to keep out the numbing cold. There wasn't much hope for her right hand since it was carrying her briefcase.

She glanced up at Kurama. He looked a little apprehensive about going to school, and she knew why.

"Don't worry Kurama, I'm sure Mariko has calmed down…some."

She heard him chuckle half-heartedly.

"Perhaps she'll be past the stage of crying today," he said grimly.

Julie looked at the ground, feeling useless. This was the first time she'd seen Kurama upset, and she had no idea how to comfort him. His distress was only mild, but it still upset her.

"Well, if she gives you too much trouble, tell me, and I'll smack her one for you."

He looked down at her, and chuckled again, this time it was genuine. "I'll have to remember your offer."

The school was in view, its great concrete structure peering through the skeleton trees. It was hard to believe that spring was almost here.

Kurama had followed through with Hiei's dare and had dated one of his fan girls for a week. Yesterday was the break up date, and Mariko hadn't taken it well, at all.

Kurama sighed and prepared himself for the bumpy road ahead as he entered the schoolyard. In barely a minute, he was spotted by Mariko's group. They were now fast approaching.

"At least next time we play truth or dare, you won't feel bad for giving Hiei a really mean dare."

He smiled faintly, "You don't have to stay, you know."

"I know, but I still have a score to settle with Mariko, besides, I can't just leave you here." Mariko had been the ring leader that had fought with her and Hiei. Why Kurama had chosen to date her, she couldn't understand. Maybe it was because he wouldn't feel that bad about breaking up with her.

He smiled again, "Well, I suppose then I'll let you stay."

Julie smiled back, standing next to him as the group approached.

l---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's room was blackness. The only source of light was a blue, glowing orb in the room's far corner. The Jagan.

Something was in the air. He could feel the electricity surging through his blood, the calm before the storm. It was driving his demonic instincts crazy.

Hiei's crimson eyes were closed, while his third was open, searching for whatever was causing the disturbance. He was like a spider, locating which sticky threads the fly had caughten on to.

Forest, mountains, and swamps flew past the Jagan's vision. Still nothing. What was it?

A whispering sound caught the Jagan's attention. It was almost too soft to hear, but the voice sounded familiar.

The route changed back to the direction of the forests. Trees past until a large mansion came into view. There was a few towers attached to it. The voice was coming from the tallest one.

The words were audible now. "Please little birds, don't stay. It's dangerous here."

Hiei's stomach dropped. He peered into the barred, tower window, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

A gentle girl with turquoise hair was whispering worriedly to some finches on her finger.

Yukina, his sister.

His fist clenched.

Her head turned suddenly toward the door. Footsteps.

After a few moments, the lock grinded open, and three men stepped in, two were demons, and the third was a fat human.

"So sweetheart, comfortable here?" the bald man asked. There was a humorousness drag underneath the tone. He took a smoke from his expensive cigar.

The tallest demon of the two stepped up. The other, smaller was clinging onto his shoulder.

Yukina looked out the window, her face emotionless.

"Now sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Mr. Toguro. He's going to be paying you a few visits from time to time."

Hiei felt his fist clench tighter.

The fat man took another drag, amused by his own joke.

Yukina kept staring out the window. Icicles crept up the windows. The room began to freeze over, and the birds flew out because of the sudden cold.

He turned towards the much taller demon, "Charming, ain't she? My men can't seem to get anything out of her."

Toguro glanced down at his current employeer and smirked, "Believe me, that won't be a problem for us."

He smirked at the demon's comment, "Well, I'm going to let her settle down a bit, and see what we can do later."

Toguro looked at the ice apparition from behind his dark shades, already knowing her weakness.

"Bye sweetheart."

The three filed out the room. Once the deadbolt made its solid thud, the room thawed, and the birds returned. Yukina stared out the window with a sad, desperate look on her face.

Hiei felt a pained throb at her expression. They would regret even thinking about hurting Yukina.

The Jagan glowed more brightly, illuminating the room.

The chair knocked over as Hiei stood abruptly.

"Yukina, I'm coming."

l------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei had left them early that morning, and he still hadn't returned. Julie bit her lip, a little worried.

Koenma had told her about Yusuke's mission, but what did that have to do with Hiei?

She started scribbling her homework while trying to link the two together.

Hiei wasn't a spirit detective, nor was she or Kurama. That's why they hadn't gone, so what was up with him?

She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Kurama stepping in.

"Well hello. I'm glad to see you so dedicated to your school work," he smiled down at her.

Julie looked up, startled, "Oh, hey," she smiled back at him. "What's up?"

Today she was sitting in the middle of her floor. He sat across from her, pleased to note she smelled of lotus. "How's your arm?"

She glanced down at the bandages. Botan had given her a special gauze that made her sword wound heal in a few days, but today's training earned a gash from Kurama's rose whip which was a lot deeper. It would take longer for it to heal.

"It doesn't hurt so much so that's good."

Kurama gave a relieved nod.

"So why aren't you doing your homework?" she teased.

"I've completed it."

"Already? Darn. I guess I'm slow."

He chuckled, "Do you need any assistance?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm just a little slow with learning political stuff." History was causing trouble once again. Julie paused a moment, "Kurama, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"This mission, for the ice apparition, what does it have to do with Hiei?"

Kurama debated for a brief moment what he should tell her. "What has Koenma told you?"

"That Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara are trying to rescue an ice apparition from this mafia guy. Something about her tears being worth a lot of money. I didn't really understand, and Koenma wasn't in a good mood."

He nodded, "You see, when an ice apparition cries, their tears turn into gems. The gems are extremely valuable and normally go by the thousands. One of the local ones was abducted for this reason."

"O…" she absorbed the new information. "But what this has to do with Hiei?"

"Are you sure he's involved with this mission?"

"Well it's a little coincidental that the only time he disappears is on this day. Does he know her or something?"

Kurama didn't particularly want to answer this question. "I don't really know why he went. Perhaps just for the fight. He's been antsy lately."

Julie felt like something was missing but decided to drop it. Kurama didn't look that comfortable talking about it.

"So what's for supper?"

He was glad she changed the topic, "I believe Mother is cooking four seasons today."

"That stuff is good." She started scribbling again, listening to Kurama while she wrote.

"So how are your grades coming along?"

"I'm doing better in Japanese than I thought I was, and me and you are duking it out in Biology."

"Yes, I believe I have you defeated by three points," he teased.

"It won't last for long," she said playfully back.

"O really…"

She smiled, "So how are your grades coming along?"

"Well, I have competition in Biology and I have been defeated in Computer Science and English, but I'm still ahead in History," he said teasingly.

Julie looked up, smiling, "I can't really take the English as a victory. It wouldn't be that fair. It's like you taking Japanese as a victory."

Outside, the sun cast red, pink, and orange shadows as it descended behind the mountains to rest.

"So I believe we'll allow English and Japanese to reside from the competition?"

Before Julie could reply, the window was throw open, allowing for a flustered Hiei to step in. There was a scowl on his face.

"I was wondering where you were. What's the matter?"

"It's none of your concern," he snapped while closing the window.

This wasn't his normal attitude toward her, the other's yes, but not her and Kurama.

"Hiei, is everything alright?" Kurama asked.

He ignored the kitsune and leaned in his spot, closing his eyes. He could feel Julie's concerned gaze penetration through his closed eyelids.

"I would suggest you stop staring," he muttered crossly.

She looked away, back towards her homework. Their was an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by Mrs. Minamino yelling from the kitchen. Supper was ready.

"I'll bring you back some dinner," Kurama said while slowly rising. Hiei needed his space at this moment.

She followed, giving the Hiei another worried glance before she headed downstairs.

l-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------l

Sry guys that this chapter took so long. My mom and me got in a fight so I was banned from the pc for a bit. It's been storming here, too, so that didn't help! It's all the weatherman's fault!!!! Curse him!

Well, thanks for the reviews! Peace out my homies!!

Marco!

(Polo)

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	30. Three Cans of Soda

I don't Own YuYu Hakusho… but the world would be a better place if I did! For me anyway…

:::shakes ak118::: NO CHEESECAKE?!

Ya… that does bring up another question… why haven't I been getting cheesecake lately? Shame! Shame!! Bad reviewers! Bad!

:::gets hit with piano:::

You know what's a weird word? Napkin. No, I'm serious! Just say it… Nap-kin. Isn't it weird? well it is to me…

Those pink elephants aren't so bad… You have to watch out for those orange ones… Now those are scary!!!!

Anyway... I need some ideas. Just tell me what you'd like to happen next in the story. The next big thing coming up is Julie's birthday, which is going to hopefully turn out really cute, but that isn't going to happen for a few chapters. So the next chapters are going to be what you reviewers decide for me to write! Ya! Go Reviewers!!

w--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

An hour later, Julie returned upstairs carrying a bowl filled with various, seasoned vegetables. She handed the steaming food and chopsticks to Hiei.

"Sorry it took so long. The rest of the family kept looking so I couldn't sneak your food up here."

He grunted and took the bowl from her. His earlier anxiety seemed to have dissipated some, thankfully.

She sat on her bed and heaved her homework up. Hiei sat on her desk chair, eating his meal.

He glared at her when he caught her staring at him. "What am I? Your entertainment?"

Julie glared back then tried to occupy herself with the rest of her homework. They didn't say anything else. She didn't like the awkward silence that seemed to have settled over her room. It wasn't like Hiei talked that much anyway, but at least that silence wasn't awkward. She cleared her throat, "There's some new pictures, if you haven't found them already," she said, trying to break the quite.

He finished, the bowl making a click against the wood, and shuffled through the stack. Yusuke in his uniform, Kuwabara with his spirit sword, Koenma stamping, Botan on her oar, Kurama with his rose whip, him with his arms folded. He'd already seen all of these. He flipped the next one, seeing a women with dark hair, blue eyes and a soft featured face standing under a tree. She was smiling as she stroked a sorrel mare's neck. Her eyes were incredibly kind. He was reminded of Julie.

"It's my mother, what I can remember of her anyway."

The women looked nothing like the demon that had bitten and almost killed Julie that day.

The next was of a man in his twenties with blond, ruffled hair. His skin was dark, and his pale shirt showed the contrast. He was standing waist deep in the water, pulling up a crab trap, the waves rippling around his belly. He looked as natural to the water as a fish.

"That's dad."

"I think I can figure that out on my own," he tried to make a snappy remark but found the scorn had disappeared from his tone.

Julie smiled, "I guess that food made you docile." She was glad he wasn't in a such fool mood.

"Hn," he continued his observation of the pictures.

The man's eyes were green and twinkling. Julie may have looked like her mother, but she had her father's spirit.

The next picture was a unicorn prancing on the beach, the surf nipping its heels. He looked it over for a few moments, flipped the next picture and found it was the last of them. Hiei set the stack back down.

Julie was sitting on her bed with a giant history book in her lap. He knew she was about to ask him something.

"So Hiei, is the ice apparition alright?" She hoped she wasn't going to set off anything by asking, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"She has a name," he growled.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Yukina," his attention suddenly turned towards the window.

Julie knew she was treading on thin ice, but she couldn't stand the mystery. "Do you know her?"

"No," he said bluntly.

She could tell he was lying, but why? "She's alright?"

"Why should you care?"

"I'm just asking. I heard about Yusuke's mission."

He didn't answer for a moment. "She was released," he said finally.

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara and Botan?"

"Don't you think you would have know by now if something happened to them?" he snapped. He was getting irritated with the game of 20 questions.

She smiled teasingly, "Someone's a little cranky."

He glared at her.

"So are you o.k.?" she asked softly.

"Ha, do you really think weak humans could hurt me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Someone has an ego!"

They both sensed Kurama's spirit energy coming up the stairs.

"Come in," Julie said before he had a chance to knock. The door opened.

"I see training has improved your skills." He smiled softly and stepped in.

She smiled at his comment. "So what's up?"

He had three soda cans in the crook of his arm. He gave her and Hiei one.

"Thanks," Julie took her soda and scooted over on her bed so Kurama wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

There wasn't much space in-between them Hiei noted as he opened his. It was cream soda. Julie had root beer, and Kurama had sprite.

Julie cleared her throat, "So… how did things with Mariko go?" She asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Hiei smirked, "So you picked their little snotty ringleader for our dare."

Kurama nodded at Hiei, then looked back towards Julie, "I talked with her on the phone. Things have settled down at least."

They chit chatted for a few minutes, finishing off their sodas. Kurama decided it was time to leave. It was apparent that Hiei wasn't thrilled about him being here. Besides, everything seemed to be alright.

Kurama bid his goodnights and took Hiei's empty bowl with him.

"Night Kurama." She watched the door close then looked at Hiei, only to find him frowning at her. "What?"

"Humans have such annoying habits."

She mocked his tone, "Demons have such cranky personalities."

He squinted his eyes at her.

"Kurama works tomorrow. Want to go do something after training?" she asked, hoping to cheer him.

Hiei shrugged, "Fine, as long as you don't complain you're tired."

"I'm a big kid, now." She noticed he kept glancing at her arm. "Kurama got me with his rose whip today," she said while holding up her arm so he could have a better view.

"And you were dumb enough not to get out of the way?" he teased.

"Hey, I couldn't block. My sword was on the other side of the arena."

Finally Kurama wasn't going easy on her.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower." She pushed aside her large history book and stood up, stretched, then made her way to her dresser, then the bathroom.

A few hours later, Hiei stood in front of her window gazing out at the moon, its beams glittering off the snow and streets below. Julie was sleeping peacefully. He could hear her slow, gentle breathing beside him. It helped calm him.

Hiei closed his eyes, feeling the cool from the glass. He remembered how relieved he felt when he watched Yukina walk through the frozen forest, the birds and other smaller animals following her. She was so kind and he… He was a ruthless killer, a thief, a criminal.

Hiei rested his head against the cold glass. Who would want him as a brother? He was even ashamed of himself.

Hiei sighed and let his thoughts run. For some reason the morning after the sleepover kept replaying in his mind.

"Does the past make you sad?" came her soft voice.

He fought with himself. "Yes." What? Why was he answering?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's your business." She prepared to leave.

But he didn't want her to. He just wanted her to stay with him. "You don't have to go."

She stopped moving, "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

The word surprised him. Thanks for what? He raised his eyebrow.

"For putting up with me. I know I make you do a lot of stupid stuff, and you have to hang around me because of the surveillance thing."

He wished he could tell her he didn't mind, that he actually liked the time when Kurama wasn't around. "You're hopeless, onna," he told her instead.

She smiled, making his chest feel funny. "I know. Well, I'm getting out of here. I want to see how traumatized the boys are."

He smirked, he also wondering how the other two had faired.

"Later." She waved and left, leaving rumpled sheets and the memory of her soft voice.

Hiei opened his eyes and lifted himself off the window. The cold was still in his cheek.

_"You don't have to go,"_ he repeated in his mind.

But who would want to stay with him?

W--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

::gives DarkStormFox a cookie::: A cookie for the smart person! (What?! You gave them a cookie?!) ::thinks about it and takes the cookie back::: :::runs away:::

And if you haven't figured this out already, this is the part of the YuYu story where Yukina was captured and Yusuke and them fought the Toguro bothers for the first time. I'm going to keep to the original storyline as much as possible. And there will be a dark tournament because that's like the major thing in the YuYu hakusho series! I might also add the Makai tournament, too. I'll just see how things go for now.

Yo Ren! How does Sensui kill him? I don't really like Sensui… he's kind of whiney to me. No offense to anyone! I'll have to go buy that episode if it's that awesome. Ya, I've seen a picture of Yusuke in his demon form and he looks pretty kool. Oops… Yusuke a demon?! I never said that… I hope I haven't ruined YuYu Hakusho for anyone…. And thanks for all the help!

HaHa! I read Living Impared's profile! HaHa! Cookies throw themselves at my mercy, then find that I have none. Funny kid, very funny! I find I have the same problem… especially with Oreos… I love Oreos! Especially stale ones. Don't ask. My mom says I'm weird, too. (Everyone says that) (They do?) (Well duh! A normal person wouldn't have a life size replica of Plank in her backpack!) (But I love Plank…. He's my homie!!!) (…..)

3rd day of school and you're already suspended?! Sheesh kid… But I congratulate you on the food fight part! High Five!!

Well that sucks about the evil hurricane and all. Do you live in North Carolina or something? I heard there was a hurricane that hit there. (They said the mountains… are there mountains in North Carolina?!) (Actually… I don't know…) (Hmm…I don't either) Blame evil gnomes instead? They are evil… but so is that dang weatherman…. Darn him…

Anyway! I'm trying to draw a picture of Julie right now, so you'll know what she looks like. I'll go get an account on media miner or whatever it's called, and I'll send ya'll the link. Now it's not going to be a very good picture so don't get your hopes up! Anyway, that's all I got for now. Bye and thanks my reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long!!

Rub my belly for good luck! Buddha

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	31. Can't Follow the Leader

I don't Own YuYu Hakusho

:::Looks sadly at the piece of cheesecake Arono took:: You know… You really didn't have to taste test it…

Anyway, the reason I haven't been updating is because my sister is on leave right now and I'm spending time with her. :::sniffles:: she's so great. But Thursday she's going to visit some of her friends in Maryland so she'll be gone until Monday and I'll be able to type again. Then she comes back ::ya!:: and we'll hang until she leaves for Quebec. :::ah man…:: So that's why!

That must have been funny.. Your teacher cussing you out in German. I would have laughed.

w------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Jump, left, duck, right, jump again. Julie could feel a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek, but she had no time to wipe at it. All her concentration was on dodging Kurama's rosewhip.

His whip came at her from the right. She dodged, rolled under the next attack, and started running towards her goal. Today's object was to capture Kurama's flag, weaponless, without having her flag captured in the process. She couldn't use any spirit powers; all she could use was her wit and physical self.

Not surprisingly, Kurama saw her coming and maneuvered his whip to block her path.

Julie jumped over it, noticing that the vines were beginning to circle around her. Before they had a chance to net her, she jumped through, but not without earning a few cuts from the sharp thorns. Now was her chance, these few precious seconds when Kurama's whip would temporarily be useless.

He was only a few feet away, so she leapt. She had to disarm him. There was no way she could obtain his flag if he had his whip.

As fast as she could, she dove for his arm, knocking on the pressure point Hiei had showed her. His grip released, and the whip fell to the concrete floor, returning into its original form--a rose.

Kurama jumped back before she could grab the white flag tied to his belt. He smiled, "Very good, now I believe we are equally matched."

Julie smiled weakly as she took a fighting stance, panting while she waited for the next move. She'd been running around the arena for half an hour.

She didn't have to worry about Kurama picking up the rose or forming another whip. That was another rule for today. Once disarmed, you couldn't rearm.

"Alright then, I suppose I shall start the offensive."

The fight proceeded. Kurama clearly had the advantage, he had the entire fight. He was going easy on her, but Julie was still struggling to keep up with his impressive martial arts skills.

She sent a few punches, which Kurama dodged easily. He stepped to her side and in one, fluid motion, kicked her legs out from underneath her. In another fluid movement, he caught her gracefully in his arms, not wanting her to hurt herself on the hard concrete.

She blinked, dumbstruck by his actions.

He laughed lightly and set her back on her feet. "I believe I have won this match," he said while holding up her flag.

Julie caught her breath then shook herself, "Hey… that wasn't really fair."

Kurama smiled, his eyes still twinkling from the fight.

She smiled, "Fine then, I'm taking this." She tugged the flag from his belt.

He smiled again, "Ready to head home?"

She nodded, glad to hear the words.

Today actually wasn't that cold Julie noted as they stepped out from the portal. Her leather jacket was almost too warm.

Kurama stepped out behind her, "Nice today, isn't it?"

"Yea. It's weird because just a few days ago it was snowing."

They started walking out of the park, the nice weather energizing their steps.

"You did very well today," Kurama commented.

Julie blushed lightly, "Well, after almost a month, I guess I learned something."

He stopped suddenly.

She looked up at him. "Kurama… What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. His face suddenly turned a pale white.

"Julie, go home without me."

"Huh, why?"

"Please, just go."

The wind picked up and Julie could feel an ominous energy source on the east side of the park, a large one. It sent a chill down her spine.

"I'm not leaving you."

He frowned at her, "This is my business, not yours. Please go home, and tell Mother that I met a friend in the park and will be late."

"No Kurama, I'm not leaving."

"Julie, please do not argue with me. I'll be fine."

She glared, "What do you expect me to do? Leave you here with who every it is?" She couldn't just abandon him.

He gave her a hard gaze, "If I must, I'll force you to return home." There was utter seriousness in his voice. Her stomach dropped. Any hopes of an act were crushed.

"What's going on Kurama?" she whispered.

His voice became softer, "I'll tell you in due time, as for now, I need you to return home without me." Those beautiful, concerned green eyes made her feel slightly dizzy, "Please."

She almost choked. "I..I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I promise I'll be fine."

After several moments, she gave a small nod.

"I'll be back before dinner." He gave a small smile. "Thank you."

She knew she couldn't look him in the eyes or else she'd start crying, and that was one of the things she couldn't let herself do. Kurama's welfare in danger scared her more than the strange aura in the park.

"No thank you's, just come back… or else."

"You have my word." He started walking off towards the energy source. "I'll know if you're following."

He knew her too well. She watched until he disappeared through the trees. If he didn't come back or he was hurt, she'd never forgive herself.

"Damn you Kurama…" Julie muttered and started walking in the direction of home. Her heart was thumping furiously, and her lip was raw. She'd never forgive herself if he wasn't alright.

Half an hour later, Kurama returned home. Julie jumped from the kitchen table and ran to meet him. He looked disettled, but other than that, alright.

"Are you…"

He nodded, "Fine, but I need to speak with you after supper."

She gave him a curious, worried look. Her body felt numb. She had a bad feeling about what Kurama had to say afterwards.

His face was still a little pale and his eyes were empty, like a hopeless man. He was more distraught than she had first taken in.

She bit her lip, "Alright… after dinner but are you sure you're not hurt?"

He gave a weak smile, "Never better."

"Shiori? Correct? That's a beautiful name so is Julie…"

"They're not involved in this!"

"And let's keep it that way, shall we? We wouldn't want something happening to them."

Kurama looked down at her. If something happened to Julie or his mother because of him…

"What do you want?"

"For your entry into the Dark Tournament."

"What…?"

He wondered if Yusuke and the others gotten the same message.

"Kurama?"

Julie's voice brought him back to reality. He hadn't known he'd fazed out.

For a few moments she just stared at him with her worried expression.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little off guard, that's all." He shook and chuckled at himself.

The solemn air was broken when Mrs. Minamino walked in the kitchen, "Oh Suiichi, I'm glad you're back. How was your visit with your friend?"

"It went well. How was your day, Mother?"

"Just fine." She smiled and then stirred the soup that was boiling on the oven. Julie was still standing beside him.

Kurama felt a ping in his heart. He couldn't let them be harmed, not because of him.

_"For your entry into the Dark Tournament."_

The cold words echoed inside his skull.

What was he going to do?

W-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Ya! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I even kind of appreaciate the threats... sort of... They really helped me figure out how to piece the rest of this story together. I hope you're happy with the results in hopefully future readings! I'm still sorry this took so long but my sister is on leave and I'm all happy! I get to see her! ::does a jig:: Ya!!! Well, over and out!

Poke a badger with a spoon!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	32. Peering through the Curtain Crack

I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Er… well now since everyone wants to kill me for not updating, I suppose it would be too much to ask for death by cheesecake, huh?

W----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

The desk was cool beneath his hand. Kurama traced the wood grains with his fingers, forming zig zagged patterns.

"Well I, for one, am not going to cry about it," Hiei interrupted. He was leaning against the wall, a sour expression on his face. Toguro had paid a visit to him, too.

Julie overlooked his bad mood. "Does Koenma know, yet?" she asked.

"That brat ordered a meeting for tomorrow. Hn, like that's going to do any good."

Kurama and Hiei, mostly Kurama, had explained the situation to her. Now her stomach felt like she'd swallowed cold stones. If the Dark Tournament was truly as terrifying as they made it seem, then what was going to happen to her friends? Julie imagined what would happen if they died, and she had to force back hot tears. "What about Yusuke and Kuwabara? Were they asked?"

"Yes," Kurama said, lifting his gaze from the desk. "All four of us."

Four. The number echoed. Her friends were going to this tournament. Julie could hear her heart pounding in her ear, replacing the echo. She'd never been so scared in her life. This tournament could kill everyone she loved, and she couldn't do a thing about it. She wished that had asked her, too. At least let her fight alongside her friends, even if she died in the process.

The memory melted into another.

Her footsteps echoed loudly, almost deafeningly in the large office, but it still wasn't enough to shatter the heaviness in the air. Stupid Dark Tournament… "Koenma, do you have a moment?" she asked once she reached his desk.

The young ruler swiveled his chair around. You could barely see him behind the stacks of papers. Things in Spirit World had been more frantic lately with the news of the Dark Tournament. "Yes Julie, what's up? If it's about the Dark Tournament, my answer still stands."

"No," she shook her head. "It's something else on my mind. Don't we have that other tournament to go to also? The one I'm in?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask was why won't you make me the fifth fighter?

He was relieved that she wasn't going to argue about the tournament, again.

Koenma thought a moment, then fumbled through his planning booklet. "It's two weeks before the Dark Tournament," he finally said.

"Huh?" she blinked. "But I thought it was in five more months. How come now it's bumped up to barely three?"

Koenma poked his fingers together, knowing he'd been caught. "It took us about three months to find you after the tournament was announced."

O.k... She frowned, "And you all failed to mention this why?"

"I told the boys to keep it quite. It's your first tournament and I figured you would sleep better at night if you didn't think it was so close."

Julie sighed, remembering her discussion with Koenma three weeks earlier. She certainly wasn't sleeping any better. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get the tournaments off her mind. The apprehension and worry was going to kill her before anything else could.

She rolled over in her bed.

"Why can't you just refuse to go?" They were standing in the hallway. The house was quite, except for their voices. Everyone else was grocery shopping.

Kurama's eyes saddened, "If I don't or I loose, then Shiori and you will die."

The words sent ice down her spine. What?

She stood there, dazed. How low were they?

Kurama's strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to him. "I'm sorry Julie that I dragged you into this," he whispered.

Her shock wore off, and she relaxed into his warm embrace. She could hear his heart's steady drumming, "Kurama I'm… scared. I've never been to a tournament, but the way everyone talks about this one… Even Hiei is edgy."

He felt her tremble.

"W-What if I loose you all? I don't think I could handle it."

He held her tighter, realizing how scared he was himself.

The beating of Kurama's heart was the only thing keeping back her tears. As long as she concentrated on its rhythm, its life, she didn't need to cry. Crying was the last thing she wanted.

"Koenma won't make me the fifth fighter," she said, "but how can I just watch you all fight and not help?"

"I asked Koenma not to."

Julie pulled away, "What? Why?"

"You're not ready. The Dark Tournament is too much for you to handle."

Steel flashed across her eyes, "I don't care! I can't abandon you all!"

"Yusuke already had a candidate so I asked Koenma to use them instead."

The steel mixed with puzzlement, "Who?"

Kurama had suspected Genkai. She'd never met her, but she knew that she was a skilled fighter was who was training Yusuke somewhere in the mountains. She barely saw him anymore because of his training.

"Ugh," Julie mumbled and flipped over again. This time she was facing the window. Snowflakes brushed against the glass, through the curtain crack, like whispering fingertips. Her memory wandered once again.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked curiously. She'd thought that up here she'd be alone, alone as long as you didn't count the snowflakes as company.

Hiei stepped out of the shadows, "That's my question to ask you."

Surveillance after all, he did have a right. "Sorry. I just wanted to get away for a moment, you know?" Julie looked back down at the city below, snowflakes kissing her bare legs.

"You really should go inside. Those uniforms aren't enough to keep out the cold." Hiei walked forward and sat next to her on the ledge.

Was that… concern? "It doesn't bother me that much but thanks anyway." She looked at him, "If you're cold, I'll go in so you don't have to stay out here."

Their legs dangled off of the side of the apartment complex, hundreds of feet in the air.

He smirked, "A little cold isn't about to hurt me."

She gave a small smile and looked back down on the city, "Guess not."

Hiei also gazed below, watching the traffic move through the streets.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, "You're shivering." The skirt wasn't doing a too good job of keeping her warm.

Julie shrugged, "It's alright."

His jacket suddenly plunked in her lap.

"Don't argue."

"Won't you…"

He smirked, "Demons aren't as fragile as you humans."

Julie gave him one her smiles. It sent a funny ping in his chest.

"Thanks Hiei." She looked back down at the city, no longer shivering. Snowflakes whispered across the warm jacket denim.

"I think the city is really beautiful at night. All those lights and the mountains." Right now was sunset. Rich purples and reds reflected off the thick clouds. "But I like the sunsets, too."

"Hn. It's just the lighting."

"Ya but I like it."

She looked from out the window, towards Hiei. He was sleeping in his spot against the wall, like always.

What did he think of her? Was he merely acting nice because he had to? Or was it because he had to stay around her so much he had to find a way to tolerate her? Or was this a form of entertainment for him? Toying with her emotions? Julie had no idea. Her life had never involved much social activity. People were a mystery to her.

She hoped that she was his friend. He was one to her.

She sighed and rolled on her back.

"Onna, really! Would you go to sleep?" One crimson eye was cracked, glaring at her.

"Er…sorry," she flipped over again then gave another sigh. It was hopeless. Her mind was wondering too much. "I'm going downstairs." The covers were thrown back, "I'll be back in a bit." A glass of milk might help make her drowsy.

He watched her pad across the room and listening as she descended the stairs. Lately she'd been having trouble sleeping. He couldn't say anything. He'd been having trouble sleeping, too.

After pouring herself a glass, Julie sat done at the kitchen table, sipping her milk.

Someone else padded into the kitchen. "Julie-kun, what are doing up so late?" Mrs. Minamino's voice surprised her.

Julie set down her glass, "O, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Mrs. Minamino sat in the chair in front of her, "No, it's fine. I just want to make sure nothing is wrong." There was a warm smile on her face, the kind that only mother's had. Ready to understand and comforting.

Julie smiled back and shook her head, "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

Mrs. Minamino smiled. "Do you mind staying a moment?" The chair pushed back,

Julie shook her head and watched curiously as her adopted mother walked back to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she returned with a blue and sliver package.

"What's this?"

She smiled, "Open it and find out."

Julie undid the wrappings, revealing a small box.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I hope you like it," came Mrs. Minamino's soft voice.

"But… how did you know about my birthday?" She hesitantly opened the small box.

"Your passports had your birth date on them."

Inside was a set of very old, antique earrings. She gasped.

Mrs. Minamino smiled, glad to see that Julie liked them. "They were my grandmother's but since I only had a boy, I never had anyone to give them too."

They were beautiful, carved jade dragons accented with gold. This was the first time she'd ever owned any jewelry this expensive.

"They're beautiful. Are you sure you want to give these to me?"

Mrs. Minamino smiled, "Of course, you're my daughter now."

Julie smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

Her heart tore. What kind of low person could threaten this women?

w----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

My computer has been broke and fan fiction hasn't been very nice to me lately, either. Err… That's all I got to say. I'm really sorry! And now…. :::runs away before reviewers can catch her:::

HaHa! You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man! HaHa!

Queen Chad


	33. Motion Picture Event

Don't own YuYu Hakusho

Hee… I've been really scared to read my reviews cause I know that you've probably threatened me like a dozen times for not updating. ;;

I think the last few chapters have been kindof crappy. I haven't been in a writing mood lately cause my sister just left. (I love my sister!!!) So those last two chapters were written when I was bummed. (enough with the excuses!) But the good news is that I think I'm back into my writing mood again! Wahoo! Well, let's see with this chapter!!!

W-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Hiei gave an annoyed look to the devious bunch of juveniles standing in front of the Minamino's house. Their loud tromping had disturbed his normal morning routine, forcing him to climb out the window and investigate.

They jumped, not realizing that he had spotted them.

"O morning Hiei," Botan said cheerfully. There was a cluster of colorful packages in the crook of her arm. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru were also carrying the frilly boxes.

He replied to the other's "good mornings" with a "Hn".

Yusuke's hand was posed over the doorbell. "Yo Hiei. Sleep good?" There was a suspicious smile and bulge in his jacket pocket.

"Stop avoiding the question. What are you doing here?"

"It's Julie's birthday so we're going to surprise her," Kuwabara answered.

He recalled the fox's mentioning about it earlier in the week.

The doorbell echoed inside followed by footsteps. Mr. Minamino opened the door.

"Hello everyone. Come on in." He noticed the presents, "Suiichi told you about Julie's birthday?"

They nodded.

"Well that's great. She's sleeping right now. I'll get Suii-kun to wake her."

Yusuke smiled, "Naw, that's o.k. We'll get her." He pulled the bulge from his pocket, which turned out to be a video camera and an air horn. "You don't mind if we wake her?"

"Yusuke, you're really not going to blow that thing, are you?" Keiko questioned fiercely.

"Er…"

Mr. Minamino chuckled, understanding what was going on. "I warn you, though, she isn't the nicest in the morning."

"I guess we're about to find out."

"Well, come in," He stepped to the side, letting the gang file in. The kitchen was warm and smelled of cake. Suiichi was sitting at the table, coloring bowls of icing and filling icing bags. Mrs. Minamino was removing the cake from the cooling rack.

"Morning everyone. I'm glad you came." She smiled at them. "You can set those over there," she motioned towards the free end of the table. They set their presents down while saying their good mornings.

Kurama was no were in sight, yet.

"Hey guys," Suiichi called from the table. "Why are ya'll here so early?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned.

"Wanna help us surprise Julie?" Yusuke asked while holding up the video camera and air horn.

He gulped, "You realize she's going to pound you, right?"

"Hey, be a man."

"I'm only 12."

Kurama emerged in the kitchen. "Morning everyone. You're here early."

Yusuke grinned mischievously, "Kur-Suiichi, you can help us wake Julie up, too." He pulled the camera out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a moment, then flipped it on.

Kurama raised his eyebrow, not yet fully understanding what Urameshi was planning.

Yusuke pulled out his airhorn and showed him, then placed it back in his pocket. He grinned, "She's going to kill us."

Kurama smiled, "Yes she is."

At first, the picture flickered then focused. Yusuke was pointing it up at the thick, carpeted stairway.

"Yusuke, this isn't exactly that nice." The camera's view swished around until it reached the owner of the voice, Botan.

"Ah, you worry too much."

The picture bounced up and down as Yusuke climbed the stairs. "Shh… We are approaching the lair of the beast."

The view swiveled around to reveal the rest of the gang following behind him.

"Yusuke, can't we wake her up like normal people?"

"Now why would we do that, Keiko?" he asked innocently.

The view swished back around and continued bouncing up the stairs, then it made its way down the hallway. Julie's door came into view.

"I give you a warning, detective, she's not going to be happy." The camera turned until it came upon the smirking Hiei.

"You guys are no fun."

Kuwabara's back blocked the camera's view as he creaked open the door. A pale, yellow light filtered into the room through a crack in the curtains. Julie was sound asleep in her bed. The clock ticked 8:02. The gang filed quietly into the room.

"This is going to be rich." He pulled the air horn from his pocket.

"Yusuke, don't you dare."

Keiko's warning was too late. In a horrible, blaring instant, Yusuke sounded the horn. Everyone, especially the demons, covered their ears. Almost completely blocked by the horn was Julie's scream.

The loud blare ended and the camera began to bounce up and down from Yusuke's laughter. Kuwabara was laughing with him.

"What the…?" Julie's eyes were wide and she was shot up in her bed.

Kurama was now even chuckling. Hiei was smirking.

Keiko's angry expression came into view. "Yusuke! Could you be any less of a jerk?" There was a smack and the camera's view was on the ceiling.

"Hey! Watch with that!" The view ascended as Kuwabara picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. He made sure to get a good shot of Yusuke's red hand print.

"Hee, Keiko got you good."

"Shut up," he grumbled while rubbing his cheek.

The camera moved back to Julie. Her shock was finally wearing off. "What the crap is going on?!" she yelled across the room. Botan and Keiko jumped on the bed, next to her. Suiichi plopped in her lap.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted. Suiichi threw confetti into the air. Shizuru came into view as she walked over and stood next to the bed.

The Birthday Girl blinked, "Huh? But how did you find out?"

The camera zoomed in on Kurama, who was waving his hands nervously in the air. Everyone was pointing at him.

"I just thought it would be nice if the gang wished you a happy birthday."

"You could have woken me like a normal person," she mumbled.

"Ya Julie, why didn't you tell us?" Suii questioned. The camera jerked back over to the bed.

She shrugged, "It's no big deal. It's just a birthday."

"Just a birthday?!"

She ruffled his hair and fell backwards on the on the bed. "Night everyone," she yawned.

"Hey!" Suii yelled.

The next shot was Suiichi tackling her. Botan and Keiko were grabbing nearby pillows.

The rest of the gang began to join in the tackle. The picture went black as Kuwabara turned the camera off.

The camera flipped back on, catching the image of Julie walking down the stairs now dressed in blue jeans and a burgundy sweater. The other three girls were with her. She was pulling her hair back.

"Ah, it's here! Sheesh, what took you so long?"

She stuck her tongue out at the cameraman, Yusuke. "Haven't seen you in a while. Did you get time off?"

"Ya, Grandma gave me a break."

"Good behavior?"

"Please!"

She smiled and glanced at everyone, "Thanks you all for coming."

"Air horn trick was worth it."

"Yusuke…"

"I'll remember this for your birthday." She jumped the last step. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Well obviously in the kitchen waiting for you. Gosh, when was the last time you had a birthday party?"

Keiko sighed, "Always asking the wrong questions."

"You really didn't have to do this."

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

She smiled.

The camera followed the girls as they made their way to the kitchen. They clapped when Julie walked in. Her face turned a shade of pink.

The view changed as the camera rounded the corner. The rest of the gang and her family was there, directing her to the chair closets to the cake. Sixteen candles lighted the white cake. Mrs. Minamino had done a nice job of decorating it. There were little blue and yellow moon and stars. The writing was in purple.

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. The camera zoomed in on her red face.

Julie looked down at her cake while the singing commenced. Her first birthday cake in years. It was so beautiful she wondered how she was going to bring herself to eat it.

She felt a little stupid. A, because everyone was singing, if you called it that, to her and B, because she was getting emotional over a cake. Yusuke filming the whole darn thing wasn't exactly helping, either.

But no matter how stupid she felt, she couldn't deny she was the happiest person in the world.

They were now done singing and were waiting for her to blow out the candles.

She thought a moment and made her wish, blowing out all sixteen.

W------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Well… those were some really…uh… interesting reviews. Ya… (Still shell shocked)

Anyway! If you were a mongoose, would you want to be named Ralph or Larry? Me… I don't know. I like Ralph, but Larry is still kool. I guess I would pick Ralph. All you Larry people are still kool, though.

Ooo! I have an announcement to make! In between updates, you can go read the stories on my C2 community. There's some really good YuYu stories. I'll try to browse and find some more so ya'll will have something to read. Also, the tournament is coming up really soon and thanks everyone for the character borrowing. Really appreciate it! And the countdown begins, two more chapters!

Welp, over and out!

Chickens will Rule the World!!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	34. Tea Cups to Match

I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Happy Birthday Okhira! Even though it's a little late… What! Why am I feeling sorry for you? You got a freakin icecream cake!! You know how many years I've been asking for one of those, and they still haven't got me one?!

You know I forgot it was my dad's birthday? I felt so bad!

::tries to strangle Ak118 through tears of rage:: Don't Insult the Chickens!!!! They will Rule the World!!!

W---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Finally, the day had ended. Hiei took a deep breath, trying to clear the throbbing pain in his head. What horrible holidays ningens invented. Too much noise.

He stepped into her room while drying his hair with a fluffy, white towel. The rest of the house was asleep so he didn't need to worry about anyone catching him walking from the shower.

Julia was sitting cross-legged on her bed, rhythmic clicking noises coming from the machinery as she typed orders from school, or, as she called it, homework.

"Hey Hiei," she said happily. Apparently she didn't have a headache.

"Hn." He threw the towel in the clothesbasket, his hair damp but upright.

His eyes briefly scanned her room. There were several new additions.

Yusuke's onna had given her several pictures and a scrapbook, the ferry onna had boughten random junk that women collected, and the fool's sister had boughten her an object that played the irritating music that Julie always listened to. All three girls had pitched in for the "day at the salon".

The detective's and the baka's gift was the black thing they'd been pointing, or "filming", at everyone. The Minaminos had boughten her a bicycle. The younger one had given her a lamp with wax in it, and Kurama had boughten her a wood statue of the moon god. It all seemed like meaningless junk to him, but it apparently made her happy.

Julie placed the laptop on her bed, and ran her fingers through her much shorter hair. It had been forever since she had last had a haircut, and it felt great. She had also had a pedicure and manicure, along with the rest of the girls. She looked at her cream colored nails, smiling as she recalled the day.

"Hn." Hiei smirked at her.

Julie looked up at him, "What?"

"You humans can be amusing at times."

She realized that she probably looked at little dumb smiling at everything.

"Ah, hush up." She threw a pillow at him.

He let it hit him.

"Like my hair?" she asked while patting it. It was a little past shoulder length.

He rolled his eyes. "Women," he muttered.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Hieis," she teased.

His hand reached inside his pajama's pocket.

"Here." He surprised her by throwing a small package.

She caught it. "What's this?"

"You're the ningen. You invented this holiday."

She looked at it questioningly.

"Just open it."

"You got me something?" she asked happily.

"I have nothing better to do in this city," he gruffed.

She smiled at him, "You may be a jerk, but you pull through sometimes."

"Hn," he placed a scowl on his face and looked away, embarrassed.

He could hear the wrappings being torn.

Julie undid the parcel, wondering what in the world Hiei could have gotten her.

The brown paper was pushed away, revealing a picture inside a metal frame. It was her parents, holding a small baby with a pink dress.

Her hands trembled. They were just like she remembered. "Where did you get this?"

"Koenma's files. The fox suggested it."

After her father and mother's murder, the demon had burned almost everything, including all of the photo albums.

The back of her eyes felt hot. She hadn't seen a picture of them in years.

She looked at Hiei, blinking back the moisture behind her eyes. "Thanks," she choked.

He smirked, "You onnas are so emotional."

She smiled, "I'll kill you if you say I'm crying."

"Hn, you don't even pose a threat." He was glad she liked the gift.

She smiled then jumped up and surprised him by hugging him.

He kept stiff under her embrace. "If I had known you were going to do this, I wouldn't have bothered."

"Shut-up and take it like a man," she said behind his back.

He gave a faint smile.

W----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Weeks of intensive training had led to this moment. In a few days, Koenma would be shipping them to the rural heights of the mountains of Northern Japan. That would be their first tournament. Next would be the one everyone had been dreading, the Dark Tournament.

Kurama watched Yusuke's and Kuwabara's frantic fingers as they tried desperately to outslay more monsters than each other. The various beepings and wooshes of the game echoed through the room along with the kitchen noises. Botan and Julie were cooking, Hiei was sitting at the table, and he was trying to keep his mind on his Biology book. Ofcourse, as soon as he had cracked the book, he knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate.

Kurama sighed and closed the book, placing it on the coffee table. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even miss his presence as he rose and walked to the kitchen table. He sat across from Hiei, who was also a little unsettled--if you knew what to look for.

Julie came out of the kitchen with a hunter green cup in her hand. "Hey Kurama. Want some tea?" she asked while setting the cup in front of Hiei. Their was a shallow cut on her cheek. Today was their last day of training. They had been ordered the rest of the week off.

She nodded and returned to the kitchen. The next time she emerged was with two more cups, a purple and brown.

"Thank you."

She sat across from him and Hiei. Botan emerged, too, also carrying a cup. Hers was baby blue, which matched her hair.

"So what are you two making?" Kurama took a sip, tasting the warm honey in the tea.

"Hopefully potato soup," she said while sitting next to Julie.

Julie groaned and laid her head down, "I hate cooking."

Botan giggled. "We've never made potato soup before so it hasn't been going too smoothly," she explained.

"I could've helped."

She shook her head, "You've been training. You need to relax a bit." She flicked Julie on the ear, "And this thing needs to learn how to relax, too."

Julie lifted her head and smiled at Botan, "Who else could burn the potatoes for you?"

Botan rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. She knew why everyone had been busy lately. Without something to keep their mind off the tournament, they would probably go mad.

The soup's aroma was drifting throughout the room. Botan found her stomach rumbling hungrily. Gosh, she hadn't been training all day and she was hungry. Imagine how everyone else felt.

She finished her tea and went to stir the soup. It was getting close for it to be done.

Hiei watched as the ferry onna disappeared into the kitchen, then returned his attention back to the table. To his right was Julie, and to his left was Kurama. Everyone was showing signs of weariness, even him. The training mixed with the restlessness and suspense.

Hiei felt annoyance at the mood that had been in the air lately. Fear was for cowards.

He took another sip of his tea, trying to calm his nerves. Even he was a little scared but he refused to let himself think about it. He wouldn't be a coward.

"Everyone, the soup's done," Botan called from the kitchen.

Julie pushed her chair back to help. "More tea?"

He gave a faint nod.

"Yes, please."

She took his and Kurama's cups.

By the time the women returned to the table, the other two had positioned themselves into chairs. Julie handed out ceramic bowls while Botan filled glasses. The steaming pot of soup sat in the center of the table along with a basket of rolls.

Once everything was settled, Botan eased into her chair, "Well everyone, this is going to be our last meal in here for awhile."

"Ya, I'm going to miss Koenma having to feed us." Yusuke took a roll from the basket.

Botan frowned at him, debating whether or not to lecture him, "Yusuke you really shouldn't…"

"Ah no… Here it comes…" he took a bite of his roll.

Kuwabara thumped him on the head, "Have a little respect, Urameshi."

He choked on his bread, "Sheesh people! You're as bad as my mother."

Julie giggled and Kurama chuckled. Botan smiled and shook her head.

If she had to ferry these people across the Styx, she didn't know what she would do to Koenma.

W--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

I have worshippers? Wow…

Anyway, one more chapter and the tournament starts! Yes, I know. This chapter is a staller. I was trying to combine next chapter with this one but it didn't fit that well so this is the result. Besides, I really wanted to write about potato soup. Is that such a crime?

Ergh… these chapters are getting on my nerves. They're so depressing cause everyone is worrying about the tournaments and I can't seem to add that much emotion into them. Do you, readers, think it's too depressing?

Who's ready for Halloween? Me!! Sheesh, you must be crazy to not want free candy! Just avoid the razors! This year I'm going to be Robin. I couldn't find Batman…. ::sniffles:: I wanted this gorilla suit that had a grass skirt and coconuts or this cow suit but they were too expensive. Curse you guy who makes Halloween suits!!!

Taebo time!! (Run Away! Run Away)

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	35. A Stranger's Dreamings, Part I

---I don't own YuYu Hakusho---

::gets offended::: I don't take 20 days to update. Do I? Last chapter took me about a week to write…I think.

My Word Processor said the same thing but I didn't listen and kept typing boughten. Darn… I was hoping no one would notice! Hey… if colorers can be a word, why can't boughten be?

Someone's in denial cause everyone knows CHICKENS will RULE the world!

W---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

There was a blinding beam of bright light. Hiei squinted, the light burning his eyes. It felt like it was burning through him.

"Nani…?" His arm was heavy as he lifted it to shield him from the light. He could feel a cold surface beneath him. Everything else was cool dark except the unforgiving light. He felt like a thirsty man unable to reach the water surrounding him.

His mind and body seemed sluggishly slow, like someone on the verge of sleep, a sedated sleep. His limbs felt like lead. They suddenly came to a point where he could no longer support them. They thumped numbly against the cold surface.

Hiei bowed his head, trying to sheild his aching eyes since he couldn't lift his arms.

At first he couldn't tell what the sensation was, like it was the first time he'd experienced it. For a moment, he was dumbstruck, his mind trying to grasp what was going on. Noise. He was hearing. Hearing what? His ears strained, even they were affected by the light.

Clicking, the clicking of footsteps. His mind was slowly retreating from the sleep.

The clicking continued until, finally, color appeared through his prison of the harsh white. It grew until he realized what it was, a figure clad in a silk, purple robe.

The figure pushed back the robe, revealing a feminine face and flowing, black hair.

"Julie…?" He struggled to raise his hand, attempting to shield the light from his eyes, but he found his arm wouldn't even move. Snake like ropes seemed to have coiled themselves around him, binding him to the cold surface, which he now realized was a chair.

"Julie?" He couldn't seem to say anything else. He couldn't seem to move. His body seemed weak and heavy as lead, and where was the Jagan?

She stopped a few feet in front of him. He watched, mesmerized, as she slowly, gracefully raise her poised hand, her eyes flickering from green to black. The harsh light began to accumulate at her finger tips.

"You killed them," she said absent mindedly. Her eyes bord straight ahead.

Hiei's mind faltered for a moment, trying to comprehend the words. What? He felt sick.

"You're a murderer." Her voice was low, but in the utter silence it seemed blaring. The words bit worse than the ropes coiling further up his arms. He tried to struggle but his body was too heavy, the ropes too tight.

A slow prick of ice was crawling up his back.

"You actually liked killing them."

Did she know? About his past? Please…no.

"Julie, what's going on?" He could feel heat radiating from her finger tips.

"You can't be forgiven."

A bottomless pit seemed to swallow him. She knew... The cold raced up his back.

The light was almost too bright now for him to see her.

"I thought you were a person, Hiei, but your not."

He tried to say something, tried to deny it, but the words wouldn't come out. Even if he had been able to, what would he say? It was true. All those people… he liked killing them. Images of his victims flashed before his eyes. There were so many. He leaned limply against the chair, a sickly feeling in his stomach. She knew…

"You're a monster."

He was a monster. No matter what he said, what he did, he'd always be a monster. His slate couldn't be wiped clean.

"Monsters don't deserve to live." She raised her hand until it met his face. He could no longer see anything but the brilliant, horrifying light. He couldn't seem to find anymore energy. His mind was numb. His head slumped against his chest.

"I just wanted to be with you, Julie." I was wrong. I'm a fool.

"Scum shouldn't address me." An angry wave of heat and blinding light flared fiercely at him. A new horror hit him as he heard his victim's screams echoing within the wave. It was almost unbearable.

I deserve this. Their screams rang in his ears as he watched their faces flash before him, in the light.

But I just wanted to be with you even if… if…

Julie gave a piercing scream. "Die monster!" she screeched.

The heat intensified as she threw him, plummeting, into the blinding light.

"Die!" her voice echoed. "Die monster!"

Hiei gasped, red moths blurring his vision as if he could still see the light, as if he were still falling. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. He sat there, gasping as heat burned his skin.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted. Julie was in his arms, a faint red from the open Jagan glowing on her skin.

"Monster."

His breath caught in his throat. No. She couldn't possibly know. It was just a dream.

"Does she hate you?" a voice whispered in his head. "Or would she hate you? If she knew?"

He gripped her tighter, her touch cool compared to the burning still in his skin, so many different emotions he didn't know whirling in his chest. As long as it stayed like this, he could still be with her. She wouldn't hate him.

Hiei let go of her, wondering if his touch burned. He sat-up, seeing if he had hurt her.

"Monster."

He shook the thought out. "Fucking dreams," he muttered. Her skin appeared uninjured. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

It had been forever since he had dreams so vivid. He felt like a small child again, waking up from a nightmare. Once, when he was young, he had woken-up screaming. It had almost cost him his life. In Makai, mistakes like that proved fatal.

After that, he had trained himself not to scream if he woke-up. Eventually, he had trained himself not to dream. Only rarely did one slip through.

It was probably nerves and all this human emotion crap flying around. The tournaments were near which were causing his demonic instincts to swell inside him. Also, he'd been hanging around the humans too much. All he needed to do was relieve some of the stress and cool off.

Hiei closed his eyes, using his other sense, the Jagan. Nothing was in the area so he could leave her alone for a little while, just enough to allow him some time to think.

Quietly, he slipped from the bed, making his way to the window. Koenma's training area was too far, the park would have to do. Good, it would be cold out. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Hiei cracked the window, the cool glass against his palm. He almost expected to see steam rising from his hand.

Outside, little whirls of ghosts fell from the sky. The breeze of the night blew on his face, his breath turning into smoke as the coldness exhilarated him.

So this must be what being on fire feels like. Naturally, being a fire demon, he'd never felt a burning sensation before.

Hiei took a deep breath then walked out onto the ledge, closing the window behind him.

For a moment, he gazed at the night sky, then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

W------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

Julie rolled over in her bed, her sleeping mind trying to find the warmth that was once there.

_"Julie, time to get up."_

_Her mom was gentle shaking her. She rolled over, one of her black pigtails falling into her face._

_"Ready for your first day of school?"_

_She looked up at her mom. One of her front teeth was missing as she smiled and nodded her head._

_"Well come on, honey. What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes?"_

_The little girl grinned again, nodding her head furiously._

_Julie watched as her younger self crawled out of bed. Her mom hugged her and then the two headed downstairs. The room began to fade as she began to drift up from her sleep._

Julie smiled, remembering the memory about her mother. She had no idea why she'd awoken. It was 2 in the morning. She should be still sleeping. It's not like she wasn't tired when she went to bed.

She noticed her arm was outstretched to the other side of the bed. It was warm and the bed sheets were crumbled, like someone had been there.

The scent of Hiei still lingered on the pillow, but why had he been in her bed? Her Spirit Energy couldn't detect him in the room. Maybe he was concealing it.

Julie sat-up, her theory proving false as she observed her room. He wasn't here. The only sign of him was his blanket on the floor and his jacket hanging limply on the chair. If he had gone somewhere, why hadn't he taken his jacket?

She closed her eyes, feeling a bit of worry. With her Spirit Energy, she reach out into the area. The only sign was a flicker in the park. A hunch, but she felt it was him for certain.

After shoeing up and throwing on a sweater and her jacket, Julie jumped out the window like Hiei had done not long ago. His jacket dangled off her right arm. He may be a demon, but demons got cold, too.

A sudden burst of energy from the Jagan had awoken Kurama. He suspected it was from Hiei waking up from a bad dream, though he didn't think it happened often.

No matter if Hiei denied it, he still had fears and nightmares, too.

"Julie, like Yukina, is now one of those," he thought a little sadly. He watched from the window as the second, more slower figure, walked in the direction of the park. He decided not to follow. He would be invading a personal moment. If he invaded this moment, Hiei might not have courage to allow himself to fully trust her.

Besides, Hiei wouldn't have left her if she was in danger. He'd been extremely protective of her, especially after the second threat. This time, the puppet had been fairly strong and had attacked Julie in the hallway at school, but she had taken care of it. She was a lot stronger now.

He smiled inwardly, remembering how Hiei had almost lectured him. Since it was during school, it was during his watch. He was only a few seconds late, but by that time, Julie had already taken care of it. Good thing the hallways had been empty or Koenma would have had a fit, too.

Her figure disappeared behind a building, leaving a few footprints for the fresh snow to fill.

Kurama watched the snow fall for a moment, then decided to was time to go back to bed.

W---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

I intended to make this one whole chapter but it turned out longer so next part is Part II. I liked this chapter, even though the dream is a little scary. (or you just might be a sissy) (Am not!)

Tomorrow is Halloween! Yahoo!!! ::puts on Robin cape and runs around:: I am Robin! Actually, I don't really like Robin. He's kinda gay… (Sorry Robin fans but look at the kid's costume! It's like a Christmas tree!) I wanted to be Batman... Batman is the coolest! ::dries eyes::

::pats Mistress of Hiei Spasms on the head::: Now this is a nice reviewer. A skittle to you. (Skittles…strange little things)

LivingImpared, no one is too old to go trick-or-treating. The government just wants you to believe you are! Like they want you to believe the sky is blue! Those little fudgers…

Well, I have to go. My cat is harassing me to stand in the kitchen and wait for her while she eats. Strange cat…

Cats go meow, Bunnies go… (Do bunnies make noise?)

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	36. Chasing Shadows to Narnia, Part II

---I don't own YuYu Hakusho---

Ergh… need sleep…long chapter...

All the Christian People in the area moved Halloween to Saturday cause Halloween is the Devil! Even though its origins have nothing to do with Satanism… but I'm not saying anything. Anyway, you know an old man checked me out while I was in my robin suit? I was kinda freaked…

Dark chocolate is good but the best… those little Hershey kisses with the white and milk chocolate… Now those are good! :::sighs dreamily:::

:::ear next to a bunny:: Wow... they really do make funny squeky noises!

W----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

There was a crisp layer of snow crunching beneath her feet. It seemed loud compared to the quite whisperings of the night. For a moment, Julie thought she had just stepped out of the wardrobe, that she was no longer in Japan but in Narnia. She'd never been in the park at night and the section she was traveling in was the remotest. Now all she needed now was to find a light post and a fawn.

She was close. She could sense Hiei's significant Spirit Energy signal moving at lightening speeds in the farthest section of the park. She was surprised he hadn't sensed hers, yet.

Julie peered around a tree, finally glimpsing the person she'd been searching for. Hiei was dodging and swooping around a birch tree. Most of the branches were broken off and huge pieces of bark were missing. Ribbons of smoke were rising from black burn marks dotting the tree, swiveling into the night air. You could smell the burning wood.

She stepped out into the small clearing. The remains of the branches and tree littered the ground. Hiei finally noticed her or decided to notice her. He jumped on the ground, fist balled and panting. His eyebrows were stitched together.

He must really be upset about something.

For a moment, he just stared at her, like he was considering something.

"Why are you here?" he finally demanded.

She ignored his fierce tone and took his jacket off her arm, "I was wondering the same thing. You left this. I thought you might be cold." She couldn't see how he wasn't. He was barefooted and shirtless.

Hiei considered her a moment, then darted off and grabbed his shirt from a nearby branch. He appeared in front of her and grabbed his jacket, then put them on. She noticed his knuckles were bleeding.

"Hiei, let me bandage that." She gingerly grabbed his wrist.

He stiffened. "Leave it." He began pulling his hand away.

Julie frowned and gripped tighter. "It'll only take a moment," she said while fumbling in her pocket. Over the months of training, she'd learned to keep a roll of bandages with her.

Hiei stopped pulling against her grip, but he did show his displeasure with a scowl.

She smiled at his scowl, "O, it's not like I'm killing you."

"Die monster!" The words eoched inside his brain. He flinched against all of his will and pride.

Julie's face turned to worry, "Am I hurting you?"

Hiei pulled his hand away, embarrassed, and finished bandaging them himself, cursing himself mentally.

"Sorry."

"I'm not a frail human," he murmured from the side of his mouth. The bandage was clenched in-between his teeth.

He observed her as he wrapped his hand. She looked so different from the Julie from his dream. Could he even place the two together? Could she ever hate him like that?

"I don't mean to insult you, I just, I just want to make sure you're o.k."

"Funny, I'm the one babysitting you."

"Demons get hurt, too. Demons can have someone worry about them."

"How would you know?" Why couldn't he hate her? It would make things so much better for the both of them. Maybe if he told her, she would hate him and it would do them both good.

He finished knotting his bandages and began walking away from her, towards the tree. He needed to clean-up his mess.

Julie watched as his fist began to glow a dark purple. A moment later, he gave a sudden yell, blasting it away with his Spirit Energy.

When he was done, she walked up next to him, looking at the broken remains of wood. "Are you worried about the tournaments?" she asked. What was upsetting him badly enough to have caused him to barely use his Spirit Energy and more his fist to pound that tree?

"They can't scare me." He turned around and faced her, observing her once again. She seemed worried about him, but why? He normally would have felt annoyance if it had been someone else, disgusted that they thought he needed help. Her worry seemed more of a relief than an annoyance.

"Hiei, are you mad at me for coming out here?"

He watched as the wind tugged at a lock of her hair. "No," he struggled with finishing the sentence, "I'm just…confused." Why couldn't he just ignore her questions? Why did he have to answer them?

"Do you want me to leave?"

No. That was the last thing he wanted, but he didn't like being in the open like this. He didn't like how his words seemed to stretch beyond Julie, out into the world beyond. It was bad enough she was hearing them.

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hiei, what are you-" Before she could finish the sentence they had bounded up into a old, large cherry tree. He set her against trunk, in the fork of the branch, so she wouldn't fall. He sat a few feet across, his arm propped on his knee.

"I guess that's a no," she murmured to herself.

He smirked slightly. He felt more secure up here, even though the tree's foliage was gone.

Julie gave a mental sigh of relief. He was finally acting like the Hiei she knew. "So what are we doing out so late?" she asked and sat down.

"Persistent, aren't we?" He smirked.

"Alright, then. If you won't tell, how about we play a game of Truth or Dare? Without the Dare?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"We ask each other questions and we have to answer them truthfully. If we don't answer, we have to pick the alternative."

"And what's the alternative?"

"Name something."

"Sparring."

"We're suppose to be resting for the tournament. Name something else."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright," he chose the only other half-way decent option. "Drop our mind blocks." She didn't know how to mind read, so he didn't have to worry. Besides, the Jagan would only allow what he wanted her to read.

"Mind blocks?"

"Most with higher Spirit Energy have mind blocks. It's a sheild."

"O.k. How long do we have to keep them down?"

"Five seconds."

"Only one problem left, I don't know how to mind read."

He smirked, "I guess you'll just have to learn how before five seconds."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Sly. Shall we begin?"

"Who's first?"

She decided to get even for him tipping the alternative in his favor.

"Let's decide with rock, paper, scissors." She balled her right fist up and used her left as a platform. He did the same.

"Humans have such frivolous games." He noted she picked the one he always lost in.

She smiled, "1...2...3... Shoot!"

Hiei had scissors and she had rock, which was no surprise.

"Looks like I won this frivolous game," she teased. "Alright," she thought a moment. "What woke you?"

"A dream. My turn." He smirked, "What woke you?" He would probably regret agreeing to this game.

She smiled, "A dream. About what?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "The past," he finally said

A nightmare. She would have been upset, too.

"Yours?"

"My mom." She remembered something she'd been wanting to ask. "How do you know that girl?"

He raised his eyebrow, a little off guard by her random question.

"The ice apparition." After that day, they'd never really talked about it again.

Hiei looked off in the distance, "Yukina is my sister." Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma were the only ones that knew and that was already too many.

She blinked, taking in the information. Questions whirled along with the clicking of finally understanding.

He looked back at her, "Do you dream about your parents much?"

Julie brought her attention back to his question. "I use to have nightmares but since I moved here, they've gradually stopped. Why don't you ever talk about Yukina?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked that.

"She doesn't know I'm her brother."

"oh."

"Why did you still love that demon that was your mother even though it treated you so badly?"

She shrugged, "I kept reminding myself how my real mom use to be. I thought there was something left of that." She waited a moment then asked her question, "Why don't you tell her you're her brother?"

"It would complicate things too much." Hiei was trying not to ask what was on his mind. "Do you regret Japan?"

Julie smiled and shook her head, "No. Do you regret having to baby-sit me?"

He smirked, "Unfortunately, you're tolerable. Why do you listen to that screeching music so horribly loud?"

"That screeching is rock and that's the only way you can enjoy rock. Why don't you listen to music?"

"I don't waste my time on that trivial junk. Why did you follow me out here?"

"I was worried… and I guess curious. What's in your cassette player?"

"Tapes. Who was that human you were hanging around after school?"

"You're avoiding the question and that was Norihiko. What "tape" was it?"

"Learning English." He found it more embarrassing than telling her about Yukina. "What were you and Narihiko doing?"

"Talking about computers. Why do you want to learn English?"

"I want to know what you are saying." Most of the music she sang was in English.

She smiled, "Someone's paranoid."

"Hn. Why do you sing with a brush and dance up and down the stairs?"

She blushed, "I forgot you saw that."

He smirked, "You're avoiding the question."

"Me and Suiichi were dancing. It's fun. You should try it."

"I'd rather die first."

"How do you know how to drive a car?"

There was another smirk, "That was my first try."

"Do what?"

"Koenma informed me how to operate one. Why were you laughing when you were writing that letter?"

Julie's mind wandered to the first letter she wrote to Anastasia, "I…," she started giggling.

He glared.

"I was describing everyone, and I was comparing you to a bunny." She bit her lip, "So why do you like ice cream so much?"

"Sweet snow?"

She nodded.

"I have no reasons. Why do you always eat my sweet snow?" He gave her a fierce look.

"I never see your name on the box. It's not like I don't leave you any."

There were no more questions she wanted to ask or felt comfortable asking. Over the months, she'd learned a lot about Hiei.

"Well this is rare. You're silent."

She stuck her tongue out. "I really should start slipping stuff into your drinks," she teased.

He watched as her gaze fell to the ground below. She was watching the snowflakes fall.

Hiei suddenly found himself staring. There were small, delicate ice flowers caught in her hair and the moon was gleaming softly on her skin, making it appear like porcelain.

A protectiveness welled in his chest. All he found he wanted to do was hold her.

She looked up and found him staring at her.

"Hiei, are you…o.k.?"

He grunted and stood up on the branch, "Come on, onna. Let's go back."

She glanced at him again, then prepared to jump down herself, only to find that Hiei's arm was around her waist. Just like last time, before she could say anything, he jumped with her.

When they landed he released his grip. She turned and faced him, trying to piece what was going on inside his mind.

Why did he always act so cold? It wasn't who he was. In moments like this, there was no act. He was… kind.

Her mind whirled.

Koenma had said that Yukina had been imprisoned for years. All that time, Hiei had been looking for her.

His sister… that day. He'd been scared.

If he loved someone that much, why did he bottle it up?

Her mind jumped back to the day when the demon attacked her in the hallway. His face had that same look.

They just stood there, staring at each other in the snow, letting the snowflakes wisp past them.

_"What is this look, now?"_ she asked herself.

"We should get back. It's too cold for humans," his voice broke their spell.

Julie nodded, "Ya, it's late."

"Get on my back. You're too slow."

She studied him for a moment, "You sure?"

"Would I ask?"

She gave a small smile, and he knelt down so she could climb on his back.

"Ready?" he asked. His arms locked around her knees.

"Hai."

She rested her chin on his shoulder to help block the sudden, cold, rushing wind as the world flew past them.

Moments like these, there were no acts.

W-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

I carved a pumpkin, yesterday, and I made him were he was stoned and smoking a joint. It's cute! (yes, you are insane) (hush up! I need sleep!) Crap… I have to do aerobics, tomorrow, in P.E. ::cries:: I don't wanna dance to Richard Simmons!!!

Am I babbling? I think I am… darn I need sleep. I'm going to make this quick. Good thing tomorrow is Election Day.

I pick: a. puny chickens who gets eaten by us, because everyone knows Chickens Rule!

And I agree about the glare from the computer screens. I have to take breaks from typing cause my eyes start hurting so much, lol. See? Bill Gates is evil. Darn you Bill Gates!! One day, I shall get you!! Well, actually, my screen is made by Optiquest… whoever that is, but I still blame you, Bill!!

Fortune cookies are funny cause if you put "in bed" after whatever they say, you can make it so perverted. (Dork) (Don't pick on me…)

And yes, next chapter is the beginning of the tournament.

I'm Jack Daniels, and I approved this ad! (ß We have a billboard that actually says that, lol)

Nightey Night!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad

:::falls asleep on keyboard::


	37. Night Silver Bullet, a Speeding Car

I don't Own YuYu Hakusho! You know, I've typed this 37 times already? You know how bad that bums me?!

Ooo.. this new QuickEdit thing scares me.

I've been thinking… you know how messed up the English Language really is? Just think about it. It has no logic to it. Even French is better and they have all that la, le, un, une, and les stuff!

I was watching T.V. (As always) and this commercial came on about Thanksgiving. This whole family was sitting down after eating their wholesome 'turkey' and delicious 'pumpkin pie' and they were watching this movie that was about families loving each other. They were sitting there smiling, hugging each other, and stuff. It was freaky… I was scared… Forget was, I still am scared!! What kind of sick, twisted family does that?! Then what freaked me out was that they were trying to give the video to you… For Free! NOOOOOO! ::clings onto random person::

Get on with the story, huh? Alright…Alright… But just a warning, you're going to hate me for this chapter.

W---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

The gang was in the park, enjoying the few hours they had before they had to start their drive to the mountains near Hirosaki. They were chunking snowballs back and forth at each other from behind the bare trees. Yusuke had, not surprisingly, started it.

Julie snickered from behind her hiding spot, giving her position away to her last victim, Kurama. She had snuck-up behind him and thrown a snowball at the back of his head.

She started running when she heard him approaching.

He chased after her. "Don't think you're getting off that easy," he joked.

She scooped up a handful of snow and ran to the next tree, packing it in her cupped hand.

A random snowball from Yusuke almost hit her as she waited for Kurama's next move. She was right in the middle of his, Botan's, and Kuwabara's war.

Kurama suddenly appeared in front of her, and she scrambled to the other side of the tree only to find Hiei there. Bits of frozen ice were still in his hair from the last snowball she'd thrown at him.

"Yo onna," he smirked, carelessly tossing a snowball in his hand.

"Hey Hiei, what happened to you?" she asked teasingly. She backed up, bumping into Kurama. She turned and faced both of them, knowing revenge would come. "Now guys… no hard feelings, right?"

They smirked.

The next moment Julie found herself being pelted with cold slush. She ran towards the nearest cover, scooping up more snow on her way.

Hiei followed her, packing a snowball in his hand. "I believe I like this ningen game."

She tried to quickly dart past and throw one at him, but he sensed her. She ducked his oncoming attack and ran for the next tree.

An hour later, they had decided to call it quits. Most everyone's fingers were numb, and their cheeks and noses were bright red.

Now they were sitting in a small, warm coffee house that wasn't far from the park. Botan set everyone's drinks on the table, letting the gang sort them.

She had ordered green tea, Julie and Kuwabara had ordered chai, and everyone else had gotten hot chocolate. The gang chatted as they sipped their warm drinks.

At 6:00, the gang left the comfort of the building and traveled towards the more inner parts of the city, looking for something to do. Hiei had left them to get the rent-a-car before the place closed. After that, he would park it somewhere.  They wouldn't need it until around midnight.

Their next choice of activity was the bowling alley. The three boys formed the first team and the two girls formed the second.  They chose the allies in the far corner of the building, away from the couple other bowlers in the building.

Several games later, Botan looked at the clock. It was 11:00.  The waning pit in her stomach seemed to grow.

"Not much time left," she thought sadly.

"Come on, Botan. It's your turn. Show em' your stuff!"

She smiled at Julie, then grabbed her bowling bowl. "You bet. Watch this boys."

At first it had just been girls against guys since Hiei was getting the car. After that, with a lot of persuading, they had gotten Hiei to join the game and their team. Now the teams were tied. Kuwabara had turned out to be almost as good as Botan at bowling. Yusuke, Hiei, and Julie were decent players. Kurama was also.

Botan observed her shot, determining at what angle and speed to roll the ball. She didn't play this game for centuries for nothing. With a graceful swing, the ball aimed and nailed the pin. It clattered onto the polished floor, causing them to win the game.

"Go Botan!" The two girls cheered and hugged each other.

Hiei stepped away from them, giving them a threatening look.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Always so cranky," she teased.

He glared at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes again.

"I think it's getting time to go," Botan motioned towards the clock. It was 11:15.

"Ya. We have to get our luggage from Koenma's." Yusuke picked-up his jacket from off the bench, the bowling shoes in his hand.

Everyone else began grabbing their jackets and other cold weather articles. After returning the shoes, they headed towards the portal that would bring them to Koenma's.

They had dropped their luggage in the lounge earlier that day so they wouldn't have to worry about losing or carrying anything while they finished the day.

The tournament started early the next morning. Team Urameshi planned to travel in a car that night, up to the northern mountains. They had to take a car because there were no buses that traveled that late to Hirosaki. Koenma didn't want to unnecessarily have to open a portal that close to the tournament. He didn't want any demons slipping through, so the car was the best option.

It was now nearing midnight. Tomorrow was just to decide who fought who, so they could rest after staying up all night.

"Well, you probably won't be seeing me for awhile."  Koenma wished them all luck .

The gang said their goodbyes and began their journey to the car, leaving Botan behind. Julie hugged her then followed the guys out.

---------------------------------

"I call shotgun," Yusuke informed them as they walked down the street.

"You can't, Urameshi."

"And why not?"

"Where's you manners?" Kuwabara smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! Do you mind?!"

"There's all guys and only one girl. Julie gets to sit up front."

Yusuke glared at the taller boy as they walked down the sidewalk.

The car was parked not far from the park. Hiei pulled the keys out of his jacket and popped the trunk.

"It's still kind of weird that shorty here is the only one who knows how to drive," Yusuke said absentmindedly as he shoved his suitcase into the trunk.

"What's really scary is that this is his second time driving." Julie smiled and winked at Hiei.

"Do what?!"

Hiei smirked and got into the driver's side.

"He's going to kill us all…" Kuwabara mumbled and slapped his forehead.

The three boys played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would have to sit in the middle. Yusuke lost.

"Damn it," he cursed. He got into the car with Kuwabara to his left and Kurama to his right.

Julie got into the car and the engine started. Hiei let it run for a moment, then began pulling the car out onto the street, starting their long drive to Hirosaki.

---------------------------------

Hiei concentrated on slow, rhythmic breathing. Between the singing and random car games, he doubted his sanity. Even worse, they were probing him to sing with them.

"Damn the ningen culture," he muttered under his breath.

Finally, after he thought he could take it no more, the noise died down. Everyone but Kurama began dozing.

Kurama cleared his throat, "So Hiei, what did you think of 99 bottles of beer on the wall?"

His teeth grinded together. "I shall personally extract revenge on that onna for that song."

He heard Kurama give a faint chuckle.

"After the tournament, eh?"

He didn't reply.

Kurama didn't say anything else, so Hiei assumed that he had decided to doze, too.

He concentrated on the road. The blue from the digital clock displayed 2:00 in the morning. They would probably reach their destination in about two hours. From there, they would have to hike up the mountains. That would probably take another hour. The tournament started at 6:00. If they were late, he would finish the climb and account for Team Urameshi.

Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye at Julie. She was using her purple sweater as a pillow against the window and her jacket as a blanket. She had on a thinner, black turtleneck and a scarf.

Women always had an obsession with matching.

"Ergh," he grumbled. The car was already going beyond the speed limit but it was still too slow for him. He could get out and run faster than this and not even break a sweat. Why had he let Koenma put him up to this?  This was too tedious.  He was wasting too much time.

Hiei tried to clam his nerves.  There was this pit in his stomach that he didn't like.  It left the aftertaste of fear in his mouth. 

Fear.  Fear was for cowards.

He shouldn't be worried, though.  This was a lower class tournament, he'd breeze through this.  The real challenge, the real excitement would be the Dark Tournament, so what was worrying him?

He looked at Julie again, finding a reasurrance from the fact that she was there.  She'd never been in real combat before and this tournament, it was circling partly around her.  She wasn't just facing her opponents in this tournament.  There was something else, something obviously trap-like.

_"Ch.  Koenma always prides himself on his so called 'sources' but they can't even find information about a low-class tournament?  Idiots," _he thought to himself.

He glanced at her again, the pit swelling.

"Ch.  Fear is for cowards."

He returned his attention back to the road.

------------------------------------------

There was a thin line of pink forming against the horizon as the silver car stopped next to the forest's border. Hiei could already sense the energy of the tournament emitting this far away. It caused his blood to surge in excitement. He turned the key, killing the engine.

Hiei smirked, deciding to repay Julie for the earlier choir. He slipped quietly from the car and walked around to the passenger's door. She was leaning against it, sleeping along with everyone else.

He smirked and opened the door, letting her get a good scare as she tumbled out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" She gaped up at him.

He smirked and finished dropping her, "Morning."

She thunked against the ground. "Hiei...you ass.  What's going on?"

"We're here."

She glared up at him, "Well you didn't have to frikin wake me up like that!"

"I couldn't resist especially after I remembered how I wanted to claw my ears out from those horrible songs you were so persistent to sing."

"So this is what this is about..." She smiled up at him and took a breath, " 99 bottles of beer of the wall…"

The singing abrutly stopped.  Hiei's hand covered her mouth. His eye was twitching.

"Don't."

They were interrupeted as the car door opened and Kuwabara stepped out of the backseat. He looked curiously at the them. "Should I ask?"

Hiei uncovered his hand, ignoring Kuwabara and walked around to the trunk. Kurama and Yusuke were pulling the luggage out of the back of the car.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei then helped Julie up. "What was that about?"

She shrugged, "I think he's embarrassed."

Kurama finished unloading the trunk and closed it. The sound echoed in the silent clearing.

Julie walked over the luggage pile and slipped on her backpack and hung her large gym bag on her shoulder. Everyone else was ready, too, standing in the early morning mist.

"Just follow the evil demon aura, right?" asked Yusuke.

"Most likely."

The gang started walking, starting their journey up the mountain.

A figure watched as their silhouettes slowly faded into the mist and then disappeared into the forest.

For a moment, he stared at the place they had vanished.  He then stood up from his crouched position, looking up at the leaf canopy above him. In a flicker, he was gone, leaving only a few wisps of purple smoke as reminders of his presence.

W--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------w

All my reviewers are probably all peeved now. They're like "You said the tournament would start you Big, Fat Staller!"

Who should I vote for president of YuYu? Hmmm… (don't hurt yourself) (Shush! I'm thinking!) (oo) I like all the characters but I guess I'll have to go with Yusuke because he is the main character, and he did get run over just to be on this show! But really, I guess the president would be Koenma cause he's like the ruler of Spirit World. Can't argue with that!

Ya! Monday was my birthday! I'm a big kid now!  And I got cheesecake!

:::throws skittles on ground to distract Okhira and runs away::: No! You'll never get my arms!!

Maybe I shouldn't update and see if Ren eats manura... tempting... O hey Ren!  How are you?  Eerr...  ::runs away like a sissy::

Me, I would have ate the sticker or stuck it on them. Sheesh… that's evil…handing out stickers instead of candy. What were they thinking?!

Tomorrow is my first debate meeting.  Wish me luck!  (I know I'm so going to screw-up)

Thanks for the reviews and characters!  Tell me who you want me to use for the tournament.

Buttered Toast

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	38. The Ringing of a Bell

--I don't own YuYu Hakusho--

Happy Birthday Mistress of Hiei Spasms, Ak118, ren, and whoever else I forgot!!

::hugs tree:: It's o.k. tree. ::crys:: How could you!?! You hurt the poor tree!! ::yells at Okhira as they lie in pain on the ground:: :::picks up buttered toast and runs away with it:::

George… ::sniffles:: George is so cool.

Gaby backwards spells ybag. I wonder what a ybag is…

And this chapter was very difficult to type because someone poured skittles all over my keyboard. I'm not saying any names cough Arano cough Honou cough. Erm… And because FanFiction is acting weird.

On with the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You would think if they had the time to hold a tournament, they'd have the time to make a path or at least put up some signs or something," Yusuke grumbled as he pushed through the tree limbs. He was in a bad mood, so he let the branches swing back and hit Botan, who was behind him. In the past 45 minutes he'd been bitten by every kind of bug, scratched by every sticker bush, and now he was growing rashes on both of his arms. He was definately feeling the wrath of nature.

"Yusuke, could you be a little bit more careful? I'm getting hit with branches here."

Botan had hovered in on her oar, not long ago, talking about how Koenma had sent her to 'help with their mission' and some other junk.

He rolled his eyes and kept following behind Julie. Kurama was in front of her, and Kuwabara was leading them. Hiei was somewhere, bounding in the trees, like his usual self.

The line stopped moving. Yusuke looked ahead at the front of the line. Hiei was talking to Kurama, announcing that the tournament was indeed ahead and that there was no obvious traps.

"So what are we waiting for?" He was tired of walking through this god forsaken hell of a forest. He pushed back the thinning trees, revealing a small clearing. About 300ft within the clearing was just what he needed, a mile worth of stone steps. The steps climbed up to a miniature town with the arena in the center. Next to it was a red building where the fighters met and waited their turns. The whole place had a giant, stone wall surrounding it. Guess they didn't like visitors much. In the back was a small, but still cool, castle. It looked like a picture of medieval Japan in his history book.

Julie could feel everyone's defenses, including hers, rise even more as they began climbing the stairs. She half-way listened to the soft scraping noise of their feet as they climbed, a feeling of annoyance tugging in the back of her mind. Ever since they'd arrived at the mountains, the boys had been acting protective of her, even now.

She knew that this tournament wasn't just about the teams fighting. There was a dangerous,underlying current waiting for her to slip and tumble in. It was so obvious in the air. She knew that they just didn't want anything happening but really, she'd been training all these months. She wasn't that weak anymore.

Just when she thought the accused steps would never end, they reached the top. The different Spirit Energy signals she'd been sensing registered to the various groups standing around the arena.

"I guess that's where we go," Botan said absent-mindedly. She was too caught-up, like everyone else, in examining the fighters.

"Guess so." Yusuke shifted the luggage in his hands and began walking towards the arena, returning the glare the other fighters gave him. Apparently they didn't like humans.

Everyone else followed.

They found an empty spot on the right side of the arena. Some of the more cocky demons were yelling across the arena at them, already challenging them to a match.

"Well, it seems we're the center of attention, today," Yusuke pointed his thumb towards the demons making all the noise.

Julie gave a soft smile. "Ya, I think we've made a lot of new friends,"she replied.

Yusuke smirked.

The other fighters suddenly grew quite. They turned around and watched as a figure stepped into the center of the arena. He was a middle-aged man with a neat, trimmed mustache and a very expensive, silk kimono. His dress style suggested that he was a higher-up servant of a wealthy lord,most likely the holder of the tournament.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I bid thee welcome," he started. His voice carried across, throughout the mountain village. "Since we are all accounted for, shall we start the tournament?"

There were various whoops and yells.

The man waited patiently for the crowd to settle, an amused look on his face. He continued when they did, "Very well. The rules are simple: all moves and weapons allowed and your opponent must either be killed, knocked out of the ring, forfeit, or be disqualified for you to win.

Each team will be given room and board offered graciously by the holder of this tournament," his right hand gestured towards the many houses circling the ring. "If your team loses, I ask you to please depart shortly afterwards. This tournament is not for the public, only contestants. Also, there will be no fighting outside of the ring. If your teams or team members are caught fighting, you will be disqualified."

The man then gestured towards the palace, "The castle is well guarded so for any of you…" he smirked, "treasure hunters feel obligated to enter the castle, you have been warned. Now if you will please follow me," he bowed and began walking towards the red building.

Within a few minutes, the room was filled with the various fighters. The building was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

There were two rooms. The first was a lounge with several chairs and mats, the room they were standing in. There was two doors leading to a room behind the first one, but the doors were closed. There was also two side exits along with the main, front one.

On the lounge wall was a large piece of paper with the outline of the tournament already drawn. The spaces for the teams were blank.

"Now, I would like one member from each team to step forward and bring their invitation." He stood next to the chart.

Yusuke looked at Botan, "Invitation? What invitation?"

She blinked then laughed at herself, "Now I remember why Koenma sent me!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes as she fumbled inside her jacket pocket. A moment later, she revealed a slip of parchment. "Here it is! Good thing I didn't loose it while I was flying on my oar." She handed it to him.

"And what did you expect us to do if you hadn't shown-up?" he asked, irritated.

"O, you worry too much," Botan gave him a push towards the invitation line. "Well, go sign us up."

He mumbled something then walked over and got his place in line.

He was the last one. The man took his slip then wrote Urameshi on the paper, underneath the other team names. He wrote Urameshi, again,on a slip and placed it in a small pot.

Julie read the names on the list. There were six in all, Team Kyuujutsuka, Team Ishtirra, Team Senshi, Team Hirosaka, Team Kariudo, and finally, Team Urameshi. The tournament hadn't turned out to be a bad size.

She was broken from her thought as she felt Kurama lightly nudged her on her side. "How are you doing?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm o.k. I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be." Did they really have to be this protective over her?

He gave a small smile, "That's good."

The man finished with his ink. She watched as he closed the lid on the pot and shook it. He then motioned towards the first fighter in line,a very beautiful, brown-haired women wearing blue, shrine maiden pants and a white, sleeveless shirt. She drew a slip.

"Team Ishtirra against Team Senshi," he shouted across the room.

Team Ishtirra consisted of four women and a young boy. The first girl had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a beige, v-necked shirt, blue jean shorts, and tall boots. The second girl had light, brown hair and she was wearing a blindfold. Obviously, she moved well without her sight. The third girl was a lot younger than the other two and she was wearing black, Capri pants and a yellow and green dojo shirt with gloves. The fourth girl, and most likely their team captain, was the one with the shrine maiden outfit. The girls were most likely sisters.

The boy was the only blond out of the group. His hair was spiky with a very small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a dark, navy blue outfit and a navy blue cape.

Team Senshi was more mysterious. The entire team wore long, black cloaks, and armored masks. There was no way to distinguishthe members except by height and slight differences in their body structure.

Both team captains returned to their groups.

Next in line was a very muscular cat demon. He was about 6'3 with black fur and a few pieces of light armor. With a little difficulty, he withdrew his large, clawed hand from the pot.

"Team Kariudo against Team Urameshi, leaving Team Hirosaka against Team Kyuujutsuka."

The remaining leaders returned to their groups.

Julie followed the cat demon with her eyes as he walked back to his group. Most of the members in Team Kariudo were some sort of animal demon. Besides the panther demon, there was a bear, falcon, and rhino demon. The other fighter was some sort of sea demon. He was built and bald with a white mustache and goatee. Silvery, green scales ran in patches across his body. He was shirtless with a pair of crocodile leather pants and boots. One of his ears was double pierced with gold earrings. He was also wearing a gold arm band.

The falcon demon was the only female of the group. She had wild, red hair, tail feathers, and beautiful wings that served as her arms, too. Her eyes were golden and hawk-like, and she was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and black shorts. There were several gold bracelets jangling on her ankles and bare feet.

The bear demon had a fat but powerful build, like a sumo wrestler. He had long, sharp claws and small, vicious, black eyes etched deep into his skull. Most of his body was covered in a black, leather armor but the flesh that was showing was covered in dark, brown fur. He was the most animalistic of the five.

The rhino demon was the shortest and stockiest of the group with gray, leathery skin and three horns protruding from his face. One was on his forehead, one on the center area of his nose, and one on the end of his large nose. His left, rhino ear was pierced with a golden earring, and there were gold rings on his fingers. He was wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a burgundy shirt.

Julie studied each of the demons carefully. Tomorrow they would be fighting against Team Kariudo. One out of the five fighters would be her opponent but who?

The panther demon caught her gaze and gave her a very cat-like smirk. She looked away, back at her team. Yusuke had returned.

"The schedule says we fight around 10 A.M.," he told them as he walked-up.

"10? That's not a bad time," Botan said. "We'll be able to watch the match before us."

"Who's up before us? That hot group of girls?"

Botan felt a little irratated, "Team Ishtirra not 'a group of hot girls'."

He rolled his eyes.

Their host finished with the schedule and set down his ink. He then clapped his hands.

From the side entrances appeared six children varying from ages 9-12, dressed in simple kimonos.

"They will show you the way to your rooms and provide you anything you may need. I expect each of you to show them courtesy for my lord, and holder of this tournament, has graciously provided them. Thank you," he bowed, "you may leave."

A dark haired boy walked up to their group. He was around 10 with large, black eyes. "Please follow me," he said and began leaving out of the right, side exit.

Julie restrained herself from shuddering. His eyes were so empty, like he had no emotions, no soul. She felt like they would suck her in and send her spiraling down into their hallow blackness.

She told herself to stop being a pansy and picked-up her luggage.

The place they'd be boarded in was on the eastern side on the village. It was a simple, Japanese house with five bedrooms, a bath, and a gathering room in the center.

The first room was the gathering room. They stepped in, looking around. It had a low table in the center with several pillows surrounding it. There was also a large blue and gold rug laid out that covered the majority of the floor. Since there was no electricty, there were several rice oil candles scattered around the room.

The boy stood on the threshold of the house. "If I can be of any service to you, please ring that bell," he motioned to a small, golden bell that had suddenly appeared on the table. "I will be able to hear it regardless of where I am in the village."

"Uh... alright. We'll do that," Yusuke said a little freaked. He blinked,and the boy was gone, leaving him more freaked, "Yoah, that was weird."

Kuwabara looked over at the spot where he had vanished, "This whole place is weird! It's like I've just stepped into the past, but yet, everything seems fake, including that kid."

"Ya, I know what you mean." Yusuke closed the sliding door, "Gives me the creeps."

"There's not much we can do about it except be on our gaurd and go along with it," Kurama said, looking overat their newbell.

"Ch. You humans are so easily frightened."

The boy's voices faded, and Julie found her mind wandering on the day that the puppet that had appeared at school. It had had those same, empty eyes. She felt a cold chill go up her spine. The holder of this tournament, it was definately them. All those months, she'd been training for this moment.

"Julie, since there's only five rooms me and you will have to share." Botan brought her back to reality.

She turned and nodded, "Sure. Which room do you want?"

What was this tournament really about? What was it hiding? What did it have to do with her?

The real question was, was she ready for it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::lies down and dies:: Do you know how many reviews I had to cycle through to get these fighters? Phew…

And I missed YuYu Hakusho, yesterday! I forgot it was Saturday.

But I deeply appreciate the characters that everyone has allowed me to lend! Ren's team is Team Ishtirra, Ak118's Team is Hirosaka, and Team Kyuujutsuka is a collection of all the other characters ren, okhira, and Ak118 suggested. THANK YOU!!!

And thank you to all my other reviewers. I would definitely be writing this story a lot slower if I didn't have everyone for encouragement and/or threatening. Give yourself a pat on the back!!! YA! You all get a bologna sandwitch!!

Ak118, I need your character bios. I couldn't find them in the review list so if you're a nice person and you want the next chapter you'll post them, right? I have a nice, shiny piece of tinfoil…

What's up with fan fiction?

Traveling to Missouri…eck. Poor kid.

Two pieces of strawberry cheesecake or pianos? Hmm… tough choice… tough choice! But I guess I'll have to go with the cheesecake… but just this time. :::gets shifty eyed::: :::grabs cheesecake and runs away:: (::sighs:: Retard)

I have a stupid question (not unusual)! What are mary-sous? I'm sorry… I'm watching South Park. My brain power is weakening. Darn you little construction paper people!! Crap, Kenny just died. Didn't see that one coming. (I don't think it's legal for people like you to watch South Park) (Really?! cool! I'm doing something illegal! I'm a Rebel!!! I'm a Rebel!!! I'm a Rebel!!!) (No!! Make her stop!!!)

I'll tell you the meanings of the names throughout the next chapters and at the end of the tournament.

The three evil B's: Busch, Bill, and Barney. Know them well, soldier, for they are the enemies.

Have a Good Day!!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	39. Hollow Dice

I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Beware the skittle, for it is small and colorful...like your brain!! ::laughs:: Hey… wait a minute… Hey!! That's not fair!!!

YA! I'M QUEEN CHAD THE GREAT! QUEEN CHAD THE GREAT! QUEEN CHAD THE GREAT! (look what you started! Now it's going to take me forever to calm her down!!)

QUEEN CHAD THE GREAT! QUEEN CHAD THE GREAT!

(::eye twitches:: ::grabs piano:: )

(::charges:: )

QUEEN CHAD TH- xx.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie, once again, stopped herself from biting her lip. Their round would start in about fifteen minutes. If she didn't calm her nerves, she'd go berserk, and she wasn't about to let this tournament get to her. She took a deep breath and began her warm-up routine, trying to keep her mind off of things.

"Mind if I join you?" her step-brother asked.

She glanced up from her runner's stretch. "Sure." she said and scooted over to give him a couple feet of room.

He took the spot she'd given him and mimiced her, bending his right knee while stretching out his left leg. Julie slowly counted to ten and they switched to their other leg.

He could tell she was nervous.

They were almost finished with their last exercise when the bell rang, announcing the start of their round. Julieglanced at Kurama then walked out of the waiting room with him.

Botan walked up next to them. "Good luck with the first round."

"Thanks," they replied

Yusuke walked up behind them rubbing his eyes. "What… no good luck wish for me?" he said a little sleepily. He'd been dozing on a matt, in the corner while they killed time before their round. Kuwabara had gone to inspect the ring, and Hiei had been missing all morning.

"Yusuke, you're one of the luckiest people I've ever met but yes, I do wish you good luck."

He stretched and yawned, "Hmm… I don't feel that lucky."

"I think coming back to life and defeating Rando are pretty lucky events."

"Ya, but what did I get? When I defeated Rando, I didn't even get those lousy tickets you promised me."

Botan rolled her eyes, "Ah, Yusuke! You got to put a notorious criminal behind bars and you still wonder what good it did!"

Julie smiled and found that her nerves had settled tremendously. She dropped back from Yusuke and Botan and fell back with Kurama again. "Thanks for earlier."

He nodded, "Your welcome."

Julie walked a moment then realized that someone was still missing. "Kurama, do you know where Hiei's at? I haven't seen him all morning."

He shook his head. "I saw him earlier, but he went off somewhere. Don't worry. He'll be back. Hiei won't skip a fight."

She nodded, "I was just a little worried. This place is rather…" She didn't finish the last part.

"I know what you mean." They had all slept rather uneasily the night before. The grounds produced a bad, slinking aura.

They felt a flicker of spirit energy approaching the building. Sure enough, Hiei appeared through the side entrance, "I see you talk about me while I'm gone." He had heard their conversation.

"That's the only time that it's fun to talk about someone," Kurama replied with good humor.

Julie smiled at his joke, wishing that she could be as unfazed as him about their fastly approaching round.

Hiei didn't reply and walked with them as they entered the ring area. Team Kariudo and Kuwabara were already waiting on opposite sides of the arena. Their host was standing in the center.

"Hey, Kazuma, what are doing here so early?" Yusuke asked him. He'd been asleep when Kuwabara had left.

"I wanted to scout the ring first," he frowned. "I don't trust this place."

"No kidding. Did you find anything?"

"Naw. As far as I can tell, the ring is clear. I feel like something's still jipped, though."

Their host interrupted their conversation. "Will the Captains please step to the center?"he said loud enough for the teams to hear across the arena.

Yusuke and the panther demon both entered the ring.

Their host handed each one a dice cube. "The first round shall be decided by chance." The captains each held a dice with their teammates names on it. He stepped back and let them throw the dice on the concrete.

The diceclicked hollowly in the cold morning.

Team Urameshi's dice landed on Kurama's name. Team Kariudo's dice landed on Tsuno, the horn.

"Kurama vs. Tsuno!" he announced. He picked the dice up then began exiting the ring.

Kurama replaced Yusuke, and the rhino demon replaced their captain. Tsuno's footsteps werethundering, while the only noise Kurama made was the whisper of his white dojo.

The two fighters reached center of the ring. Tsuno crossed his arms stared, mockingly, at Kurama. "So this my opponent? Pretty boy, here?"

Kurama, calm and cool as ever, just simple pulled a rose from his hair, waiting for the fight's start.

Their host slowly raised his arm. "Let the fight begin!" he yelled and let his arm come swooshing down.

Tsuno smiled wickedly at Kurama. "Ha! A rose?" he mocked and crouched down into a charge, "Now that the fight has started, you'll have to do better than that!" In a blur of speed and power, he leapt at Kurama, his head lowered, his three horns ready to gouge anything in their path.

Kurama smirked, then, with an elegant swish, transformed the rose. He side-stepped out of Tsuno's way, slashing him in the process.

The rhino demon skidded to halt, realizing that he hadn't hit his target and that he'd been attacked. He turned and faced Kurama, his third horn falling off in the process. "What the…?" he stared dizzily down at his fallen horn, the weight of it cracking the concrete. No human had been able to avoid his attacks or, for that matter, been quick enough to attack him in the process.

He glared up at Kurama, anger flooding his viens, "How dare you, you mangy human!" he yelled and charged him once again.

Kurama easily saw the attack and leapt into the air. Tsuno's movements were fast to normal humans but they were slow to his eyes. He slashed again, claiming the second horn before he landed.

Tsuno tried to turn and charge again but found that his balance had weakened. He gasped, stumbled, and then crashed clumsily to the arena floor. He gasped again and struggled to stand, finding that he couldn't get up. "What have you done to me?!" he yelled across at Kurama, falling back to the hard concrete once again.

Kurama turned and calmly faced his opponent, "I removed your horns."

Tsuno blinked.

"Your horns helped you balance, without them, you've lost your center of gravity."

He finally understood Kurama's stratedy. "Why you..." he growled and attempted to stand again. He only succeeded in falling.

Since Tsuno was incapable of standing, their host began counting.

"One…"

"Two..."

The reality of loosing suddenly struck Tsuno. "No!" he yelled in rage. He struggled to stand but kept miserable falling back to the concrete.

"Three…"

He continued to struggle.

"Four..."

"Five..."

By the eight count, he'd exhausted himself andlaid panting on the floor.

"Nine…"

Kurama transformed his whip back into a rose, and tucked it back into his hair.

"Ten…"

The fight was over. He had won.

With a little difficulty, three, middle-aged men carried Tsuno back into waiting hut next to the arena. Kurama returned to his team.

"Good work, Kurama," Botan and Yusuke congratulated him.

"Ya, that was some smooth fighting there," Kuwabara also added.

"Thanks, but ," he motioned to the ring where the next fighter had already stepped up. It was the red-haired, falcon demon, "we're still not finished with the fights."

Yusuke yawned and stretched his arms. "I think a nice fight would help wake me up," he said and jumped up into the ring before anyone could argue.

His opponent heard his comment and glared, "Do not think I am just some warm-up fight. My name is Hayabusa, the falcon, and unlike Tsuno, I plan on not loosing this round."

"Well I'm Urameshi Yusuke, the number one thug at Sarayashiki Jr. High, and I plan on not loosing this round, either," he made sure to glance at Kuwabara and was pleased to find a sour expression on his face. He then walked up to the center of the ring.

Kuwabara glared at the back of Yusuke's head. "I hope you don't fondle that poor women like you did the one in Tarukane's mansion!" he yelled across the arena.

Yusuke colored a little. "It wasn't a woman..." he thought.

She glanced at Kuwabara then back at Yusuke, "I see that Team Urameshi contains some childish people. At least I can cure one of them about not being serious about his fights."

"Who says I'm not serious?" He smirked and took a fighting stance.

Hayabusa also smirked and spread her arms, her long feathers bristling in the breeze.

Their host raised his arm.

"Ready for your lesson, Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Bring it."

"Let the fight, begin!"

Before Yusuke could react, Hayabusa leapt high into the air and took flight. She was soon airborne, circling above the arena, preparing her attack.

"Dammit," Yusuke muttered. She dove at him. He leapt out of the way, barely missing her attack. She swooped again and began bombarding him with energy attacks.

Yusuke cursed again and ran to the other side of the ring, trying to avoid being hit.

Hayabusa turned and quickly swooped and dove again, this time Yusuke wasn't fast enough. She clawed his chest, tearing a piece of his sweater off. He rolled and quickly glanced to the sky, looking for Hayabusa. She was almost upon him with her next attack.

Yusuke began concentrating his energy into his forefinger. This was his chance. She was barely a foot away. She would have no chance of escape.With a sudden yell, he pointed his glowing forefinger at her, his Spirit Energy ready to fire.

Hayabusa suddenly felt her victory vanish and realized her mistake, cold ice racing up her spine. In a desperate attempt, she tried to swoop upwards, but it was too late. "Spirit Gun!" her opponent yelled and, in a dazzling, terrifying show of power, she felt his Spirit Energy engulfed her.

Yusuke watched as his Spirit Energy slowly faded and Hayabusa came crashing back to the ground. Her wing feathers were burnt off, and she was unconscious. If he had used just a little more Spirit Energy, he would have killed her.

Their host started the count.

He really hadn't expected the fight to end that quick. He flexed his wrist and looked down at his right hand. Genkai's training must have really improved his skills.

"Nine..."

"Ten…" The fight ended, and the same three men carried Hayabusa away.

Yusuke watched them go then jumped off the arena.

"Good job, Yusuke," Botan said and high-fived him. She glanced at his torn sweater. "Are you hurt?"

He smirked, "Not even a scratch."

Their next opponent jumped into the ring. It was the sea demon.

Like Yusuke had done, before anyone could argue, Kuwabara jumped into the ring. He popped one of his knuckles. "I'll fight this one. I can't let Urameshi have all the action," he smirked at Yusuke then walked to the ring's center where his opponent was waiting.

The two fighters stared each other down, their breath coming out in wispy puffs.

"Let the fight begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This tournament is going to take longer than I thought… Well, how was that for the first fighting chapter considering it almost took a month? The next fights are going to be a little longer so if you didn't like them so short then I guess you'll be happier next chapter!

Anyway, now I am done with my application so I'll have a little more time. I've been slow at typing chapters before, but I've always managed to post them, right? So don't fear!!! I will finish this story!!

Ugh… Midterms are coming up. Why?! Why?!?!

Hmm… I don't have anything else to say considering everyone is really, really mad at me. Is there really any way for me to apologize except by trying to post more chapters? What was that? Letting you strangle me to death? Uh... Hey! Look! Something shiny!!

::runs away and hides under rock::

This frosted flake looks like George Washington!

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


	40. A Salt's Sting

I don't own YuYu Hakusho And wouldn't it be messed-up if I did? I would force everyone to wear pink tu tu's.

Chp 40. I'm going to revise it one last time but this is mostly the final draft. Hope it's pretty decent. It's the longest so far.

Kuwabara looked across at his opponent and returned the smirked he was giving him. This new fighter was a tall, bulky fellow, but so was he.

He cracked his knuckles, already feeling the excitement of the fight racing through his veins. "I believe I'm going to enjoy this round," he commented.

His opponent popped his neck. "I believe I will, too," he smirked and unfolded his arms, crouching down into a fighting position.

"At least we both agree on something," Kuwabara said and also took his stance.

"Then that means we both have the desire to win."

"Why else would we be up here?"

Their host raised his arm, both fighters anticipating the next phrase.

"Let the fight begin!"

They didn't hesitate. The two fighters charged, power surging from their fists. A loud battle cry erupted from deep within their throats, and their fist made contact. Knuckle met knuckle. Force met force and a powerful explosion of their energy pushed the fighters back. They only paused enough to recover their balance and to charge again, this time with their left hands drawn and surging.

Both fighters smirked as they were pushed back once again. Wisps of steam were rising all around the arena and from their fists.

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Kuwabara looked down at his smoking hand.

"Looks that way." His opponent flexed his wrist. He thought a moment. "I suppose that means I have to uneven the odds." He looked up at Kuwabara, smirking, and withdrew two daggers from his belt. He twirled the shining blades in his hands. "Shall we?" he asked. The metal glinted maliciously.

"Ch. I wasn't going to play that way but now you've asked for it." Kuwabara grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Energy began to glow in his palm. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled. A flash of bright orange exploded then took form.

Kuwabara swished his weapon. "Ready?" he asked. He was a little disgusted at his opponent for so quickly drawing his blades.

"You would have done better with an evasive strategy. That sword is just going to slow you down," his other mocked.

"How about we find out?"

The sea demon gave him a smug look, "Perhaps you've never heard of me. I am Kaijou, one of the best assassins in Makai. Demons have gone cold when they see me withdraw my daggers and for good reason."

Kuwabara also noted how his confidence seemed to have risen, too. "That's a very nice speech. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm the second best thug at Sarayashiki Jr. High. Now that introductions are over, shall we fight?"

"Ofcourse." With that, Kaijou vanished.

"Huh?" Kuwabara gaped and twirled around. Even Kaijou's Spirit Energy seemed to have momentarily disappeared. "That bastard wasn't this fast a moment ago…"

Something flickered above him. With little time to react, Kuwabara threw his sword up, barely blocking the two daggers crashing down on him.

Kaijou smirked. "Having fun, yet?" he jested then disappeared again.

Kuwabara gasped. After all that training, he should have been able to see Kaijou's attack or at least sense his energy. He could barely see or detect anything! His mind wandered back to the day he'd been fighting Rando and a cold pit filled his stomach.

He shook his head, trying to clear himself of the thought and the grogginess that seemed to have settled over him.

There was a glint behind him. He quickly turned around and threw his weapon up. His sword blocked one dagger, but the second slashed him on the arm. "Augh…"

Kaijou disappeared again.

Kuwabara felt the blood trickling down his arm, staining his trench coat. The wound stung like someone had thrown a pound of salt in it. He was very tired now, and it was hard to concentrate. The world was moving dizzyingly fast. Just a moment ago he had been fine... What was wrong with him? He didn't think it was blood loss. Even if the blade had cut a major vein, he shouldn't be feeling sleepy this soon.

He raised his sword, preparing for the next attack. Even that simply movement took enormous effort.

In his haze, Kaijou attacked him on his left side. Either he was too slow or Kaijou was too fast. Either way, he felt the bite of the blades pierce his side.

He watched numbly as the two blades slashed his ribcage, a thin line of his blood painting their edges, the gleaming handles slowly fading out of his eyesight.

"Strange daggers," he thought to himself. The blades were slightly curved with gold handles that resembled lions. The lions' eyes were sparkling, black diamonds.

It was funny that he was taking interest in the two things that were probably about to kill him.

"Ch, I should be attacking instead of sitting on my ass over here," Kuwabara thought bitterly. "I felt fine not too long ago. If that ass, Kaijou, is doing this to me… I swear…"

Before his angry thought was finished, he was slashed across the chest. Kuwabara looked at the daggers again, staring at the black diamonds as he fell backwards. There was a faint line of purple smoke trailing the daggers.

He studied the smoke, trying to understand what it was in his failing mind. The faint, bitter fumes stung his nose, and he felt even dizzier.

Realization struck Kuwabara and his anger snapped. "Why that bastard IS doing this to me! That rotten low-life can't have the honor to have a decent fight!" he screamed and jumped to his feet.

Kaijou leapt away from him, "Well, I see you've figured out my trick but…there's not that much you can do about it now."

Kuwabara glared, "We'll see about that you freakin' disgrace of a fighter!" His Spirit Energy suddenly burst into a surging vortex of flames that danced around him. His anger dissipated the fog in his mind.

"What…?" Kaijou gaped. "But you've already breathed in the fumes."

"You can't even have the honor to have a real fight!"

His opponent glared, his fist tightly clenched around his weapons. A gush of purple smoke rose from the daggers and flew towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara watched as the smoke merely wisped past his enclosure of Spirit Energy. He watched as it faded into the cold air then looked back up at Kaijou. "Now let's fight like real men this time!" he yelled. With a powerful leap, he sent himself sailing across the arena.

Kaijou had no time to react before Kuwabara's fist made contact with his cheek. The other fist made contact with his stomach, and he was sent flying through the air, his daggers falling from his hands. He crashed to the arena floor.

"Get up," Kuwabara demanded.

He didn't move.

"Get up!"

After what seemed like an eternity to Kaijou, he finally found the strength to rise. He looked at Kuwabara, who was glaring at him from across the arena, and wiped at the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Fight me!" Kuwabara yelled.

The sea demon cautiously studied the fighter. He was still confused on why the poison wasn't effecting him, but as a trained assassin, he knew that there was no time to dawdle about it. He had to figure out how to win.

Cautiously, he rose, studying Kuwabara. He was human alright, but a freakishly strong one at that. "Damn," he thought. "This shouldn't be happening." He suddenly felt unsure of himself as he stood in the presence of energy too strong to be a human's.

Kuwabara's Spirit Energy was incredible high, much higher than his own. He outranked him in both speed and strength.

Kaijou rubbed the raw spot in his mouth with his tongue, tasting the iron of his blood. He had to think of a way to win… and fast.

"Fight me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"First things first," Kaijou thought. He took a step forward and twirled a dagger from his boot. There was nothing special about it, but the blade was strong and his other daggers were too far across the ring. At least it was something.

This was his one big offensive. He studied his opponent for a moment, making certain it was his only option, then leapt into the air. "May the better fighter win!" he yelled and began his descend on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked into the frigid sky at Kaijou. "At least now you have some scrap of a real fighter," he said and also pushed off the arena floor. His sword was drawn and ready to face Kaijou.

Team Urameshi watched the two fighters from below. Their movements looked like a ballet dance as they gracefully sailed through the air. Both fighters were beautifully, but deathly poised. Kuwabara's sword was held with both hands at his side, the crackling blade pointed ahead towards his partner in the dance. Kaijou's blade glowed red with his energy the blade held in front, at level with Kuwabara's neck.

The tension built as the two fighters sailed closer. The dance was about to come to its revealing and decisive conclusion.

Team Urameshi held its breath.

The energy from the two fighters crackled loudly as the barrier between them closed. Bolts of red and orange shot out and fought their own battles against each other as the gap closed.

Kuwabara and Kaijou sailed every closer, the crackling becoming louder, their eyes locked.

When the gap was barely three foot, both fighters erupted a loud cry. Like at the beginning of the fight, their energy met and exploded into a battling ball of red and orange. This time, though, the fighters didn't dare let themselves be pushed back. This time, they relentlessly headed forward.

The only noise in the ring was the loud thunderous crackle of their energy. The two fighters danced around each other, both trying to gain ground. It was an elaborate dance of death.

For what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was only a few seconds, the crowd below watched the standstill. It seemed like an eternity before something gave way.

Yusuke pointed towards the sky with his free hand. The other was shielding his eyes from the red and orange light. "Look," he said over the noise.

Kuwabara had gained a fraction of new ground in their battling field. Slowly, he began advancing more and more towards his opponent.

"Yes! Go Kuwabara," Botan breathlessly whispered. He was so close to Kaijou.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder and Kaijou's barrier broke. Kuwabara was sent hurtling towards him, his sword more brighter than ever.

Before the onlookers could see the next frame, a loud crackle lightening followed the thunder and surged between the fighters. Its intense light burned their eyes and they had to look away.

It was quite when they looked back up. Both fighters were lying in the arena, neither one of them moving. Wisps of steam were rising in the cold air.

Botan and Julie gasped and Yusuke was staring intensely at Kuwabara's motionless form.

The wind whistled hollowly by. Julie pulled her jacket closer to her. "Please Kuwabara move. Please. You're tougher than that… please," she thought numbly to herself.

A voice started counting and they jumped. They had completely forgotten about their host's presence.

"One…

Two…

Three…"

On the third count, Kuwabara moved, breaking the tension in the air. Breaths exhaled.

"Yes. I knew he'd pull through."

He moaned and slowly rose. "Ahh… my joints feel like they're lubricated with sand." Cautiously, testing his balance, he rose. He looked around the arena and noticed Kaijou lying on the other side. He looked dead.

"Six…"

A slight movement from his opponent caught his eye and he walked over to him. He looked pretty bad.

"Nine…"

Kaijou had one of his eyes cracked. "Kazuma…?"

"Huh?" He hadn't expected him to speak. He kneeled down closer, smelling burnt flesh. Kaijou was in pretty bad shape. He doubted he was capable of doing much. "Ya. What is it?" He felt like he wasn't talking to the same demon he had been fighting just a few minutes ago.

"I would like to say thank you."

"Ten!"

Kuwabara was visible surprised. Kaijou's voice was weak but it was still audible. He wondered if he had understood him right. He paused for a moment then asked, "For what?"

Kaijou inhaled a raspy breath. "I've been an assassin all my life," he said meekly. "I've never fought decently before." A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

Kuwabara blinked.

"I want to thank you for letting me die with honor," he said quietly, closing his eyes and coughing. When he was finished he opened them and whispered, "thank you."

The wind whistled coldly past Kuwabara but he could barely feel it. He could barely feel the hot sting of his wounds or the stickiness of his blood soaked cloths on his skin.

In the last moments of a dieing man, there is no world. There is only the man and his last, consoling thoughts.

Finally, Kuwabara found his voice. "You're welcome," he said quietly. Nothing poetic or frilly. It wasn't right for that moment. It was just those simple words.

Kaijou gave a small smirk and closed his eyes. For a moment, he didn't move then his battered body took one last breath and he died.

Kuwabara looked down at Kaijou for the last time and gave a silent prayer, wishing that Koenma would have mercy on his soul.

He no longer felt like a winner.

This is the longest chapter it's taken me to write and the longest chapter I've written. I guess that makes since...

Anyway, my note is going to be brief. I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Eck. We're swimming in gym… public pools. Ahh!

Well, thanks SO much for the reviews and the patience. Next chapters aren't going to take as long. I couldn't think of how to end this one but I think it turned out pretty good. I'm officially complete with my LSMSA application. I've finished my interview and everything so wish me luck! All I can do now is wait for the "yes" or "no" answer. Please say yes… please say yes… please say yes…

Thanks again for reading my story! Gotta go!

The life of Pie…

Sincerely,

Queen Chad


End file.
